


The Fox and the Bear

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Animal-hybrid AU, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kiriyoko - Freeform, Love, M/M, More tags to be added?, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Trifecta, rating goes up in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: Where 40% of the world is made up of animal hybrids who peacefully coexist with humans, but only as pets or mates, an uncommon love story between two rare hybrids unfolds.Kirishima Zen is stuck in Marukawa’s office late at night to wait out a typhoon. Finding himself with no choice but to run home and care for his daughter, the fox-hybrid takes off into the summer shower with nothing but his coat on his back. Just before he considers shifting, Kirishima is faced with a dilemma as he finds a wounded animal drenched in an Ill-lit alley that cries for comfort. Finally returning to his residence with a rather heavy surprise and surely a cold, he’s faced with not a wounded animal, but an abandoned bear-cub. What he and his daughter wake up to the next morning is not a cute, cuddly, bear, but a very frightened and heartbroken man in his bed.





	1. Bear in the fox's den

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So, the readers have spoken, and the majority vote was 2, animal-hybrid au, there was one vote for 1 on my tumblr, thank you all so much for voting, I really appreciate it. Don't worry if you voted for 1(Vampire AU), like I said I do plan to write both, it will just take some time before I start that one! So thank you for your participation, you're all so sweet!! Please enjoy the first chapter I've written just for you guys!  
> <333  
> -Peachy

Kirishima Zen, editor-in-chief of monthly ‘ _Japun’,_ audibly groaned upon seeing the heavy sheet of rain slamming onto the pavement on the other side of the sturdy glass after making his evening exit to Marukawa Shoten’s lobby. He’d made the ultimate decision to stay late in place of his loyal subordinates, they were all downright exhausted and no work was getting done, so, he put in the extra hours; going solo like the caring superior he was.

 

The only problem with this, however, was the fact that he’d sent home his only chance of having the protection of an umbrella. One look at the empty utility canister by the door, filled him with a sense of dread as he had to consider his options. Stay here…or risk going out in the rain, and home to Hiyo…his adorable daughter that was surely waiting for him. In fact, he was a bit reluctant to face her at this point after being nagged all morning about the warning forecast of an evening typhoon with an 80% chance of probability. Returning with a nasty cold instead of an umbrella would surely invoke the youngster’s wrath…

 

…but he couldn’t stand the thought of her being alone right now, and it was too dangerous to send his mother after her. Just one mental image of his little girl’s face scrunched in fear left his heart pounding, encouraging him to do the irrational and take a swift step outside into the raging storm. Instantly soaked to the bone by the shower, Kirishima gasped for oxygen under the heavy sheet of chilled rain, he couldn’t tell up from down, left from right, his only eyes were the scattered streetlamps that flickered ominously _, power shortage._ His sodden ears and tail felt heavy; with each step he took _, maybe this was a bad idea…_ The door slid shut behind him with a resounding click, signaling its automatic lock.

 

Well, there was no turning back _now_.

 

Upon reflex Kirishima searched for the headlights of a cab, but found the streets deserted, the only things left keeping him company were neon signs and stray umbrella’s that people left behind after getting broken.

 

The fox-hybrid grit his teeth as his amber eyes scanned for any familiar landmarks that would lead him home, the blurry sight of a bench near a shrine pointed him in the right direction and he was off.

 

\----

 

The soles of the editor’s rain-soaked shoes rhythmically tapped in an echo on the sidewalk, leaving behind a splattering noise with each hurried step that displaced the large puddles of water.

 

He had almost reached the platforms when he realized the trains were likely down for the evening for safety precautions. Now, after changing his trail, the brunette sprinted in (what he hoped to be) the direction of his apartment where his 10-year old daughter was most-likely waiting. His place from the office was about a 25-minute walk at best, 15 if you sprint non-stop…But the downpour left him feeling heavy, and he struggled to carry his own drenched weight against the merciless storm.

 

Gasping for breath in a short break, the fox’s hyper-sensitive ears picked up a sniveling grunt through the deafening rainfall. Kirishima straightened himself up against the pelting downpour, and his ears perked with interest, straining his muscles to hear the noise again. Just when he thought it was his own imagination, the pathetic cry sounded anew, louder this time. The brunette turned in the opposite direction and followed the faint trail of distress, every now and then relying on the faint noise to lead him closer.

 

Kirishima made a sharp turn into an alleyway, panting as his chilled body attempted to heat him up and catch his breath, the scent ended here…but there was nothing here…The fox growled with frustration, what was he doing chasing a leadless scent while his daughter was waiting for him? The brunette spun on his heel and dashed into another narrow alley that would lead him back onto the street, fully prepared to take on his true form in hopes to outrun the shower, but something about the ill-lit alley was too eerie to ignore. The passage reeked of sewage but an underlying trace caught his interest, _distress_ , and the matching creature with it! Kirishima stumbled towards the hunched figure and checked for a pulse. Its coat was soaked and chilled to the bone, but its heart was beating nonetheless.

 

The fox sighed with relief and lowered the coat he was using as an umbrella to bundle the animal up in his arms. The onyx mystery curled into his chest and let out another squeaky whimper, poor thing…

_Please hang in there till I get home…_

 

\----

 

“Hiyo! I’m back!” Kirishima called from the genkan, not daring to take a step out of the puddle he’d formed on the smooth tile. He slipped out of his shoes, and small pool of water came with his socked feet to drip on the floor.

 

“Papa you’re soaked! It’s dangerous to run all the way here in the rain!” The 10-year old chided worriedly as she took in her father’s disheveled state.

 

“Sorry sweetie, I just couldn’t stand leaving my precious angel home alone~”

 

“Jeez, stop being such a doting parent—huh? What’s that in your arms??” The curious fox-girl tip-toed forward to inspect the black mop of dripping fur that was cradled in the man’s grasp.

 

“Hm? Oh, I found it crying on the ground outside some apartments…” The brunette trailed off thoughtfully as he inspected the creature’s muddled features in the soft light.

 

Just what kind of animal was this…?

 

It had tiny circular ears, but deadly paws that could cause one fatal swipe. Did he make a mistake bringing a wild animal home to his defenseless daughter?

 

“Here, towel.” Hiyo skipped up to him, boring up at the creature with curious mocha eyes as Kirishima toweled it off gently. Seems she was equally as interested as the other fox to see what exactly this animal was, as she bouncing on the tips of her toes in anticipation that only came with such a young age.

 

“So…what is it?” The 10-year old asked quizzically as she watched her father’s features scrunch up with confusion,

 

“Looks like a bear cub…” The tall brunette pondered as he examined the fine details of its midnight-nearly blue, coat. Maybe it was a moon bear…but how had a cub strayed so far into Tokyo?

 

“Huh? No way! Maybe a poacher left him?”

 

“It’s possible…” Kirishima considered the likelihood, finding that being the most sensible explanation. She was very smart; it wasn’t long before her third badge of knowledge came in…

 

Both foxes flinched, their tails frilling up in alert when the cub sniveled and tried to burrow itself into the editor’s chest. The animal continued to whimper, it’s tiny body wracking with violent shivers.

 

“Poor thing…It should sleep in your room, probably misses its mama…” Hiyo muttered empathetically, glancing momentarily at the shrine in the corner of the room. She too, knew what it felt like to lose a parent…

 

Kirishima glanced at his daughter, and his heart seized at the sight of her pained expression.

 

“You wanna keep it company with me? He quickly averted the conversation to a comfortable approach, to which the youngster instantly lit up with excitement.

 

“Can I??”

 

“Mhm, grab a blanket from the closet, will you?” Kirishima nodded in agreement and requested an alternative source of heat other than his chilled body for the freezing bear-cub.

 

“I’ll stay with it while you shower, hurry before you catch a cold!” Hiyo demanded and stubbornly took responsibility for the crying creature that was curled up in her father’s arms. Kirishima’s expression, however; waxed concerned and he reluctantly extended his arms an inch towards the youngster.

 

“You sure…?” He didn’t want to bruise her pride, but the thought of leaving her daughter alone with a bear cub that could wake any minute worried him to no end, especially after a calculated glance at those deadly paws.

 

“Papa we’ll be fine! You can’t get sick now, what about work?”

 

“Y’know you’re more important to me than work, over anything, you come first.”

 

“I know~” The fox confidently replied and plucked the whimpering animal from its perch to rest it over her shoulder.

 

“S’heavy!” Hiyo noted as she stumbled into her father’s room where the electric blanket awaited them.

 

\----

 

Kirishima hummed when he stepped out of the warmth of the spray, turning the faucet to a stop as he wrapped a towel around his waist. The brunette wiped the thick sheet of condensation from the mirror to look back at his exhausted reflection.

_‘What a night…thank goodness it’s the weekend tomorrow…ah but I gotta get up early to go—’_

 

“Papa!” Hiyo shouted from the other room, making the fox nearly jump out of his skin in alert.

 

“Coming Hiyo!” The brunette shouted and swung the bathroom door open after frantically dressing himself,

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Ah, _finally_ , it wouldn’t stop crying as soon as you left the room.” The youngster sighed with relief when the sniveling cries beside her ceased and she lifted her palms from her fluffy ears that had flattened against the sides of her head, allowing them to frill back up.

 

“Is that so…” Kirishima murmured and carefully slid under the covers to rest beside the snoozing animal that inched closer unconsciously.

 

“It’s so cute! Can we keep it??” Hiyo whispered in the dark, so as to not wake it as she gazed upon its adorable features, its teeny black snout was too much, and the white crest of fur over it’s breast bone made it look like a puppy!

 

“Hiyo I don’t think we can…but you can come with me to take it to the rescue tomorrow…?”

 

The youngster’s eyes watered momentarily, but she understood it was the best thing they could do for the creature with their tight schedules. She’d always wanted a pet cat, but when faced with this bear-cub it was too hard to let it go, it was like love at first sight.

 

“I know what you’re thinking sweetie, but imagine how sad it will be in this apartment when it grows up.

 

Hiyo considered the mental image of a clumsy bear wrecking the entire house accidentally with its large paws. A wild animal didn’t belong in captivity like this, they craved the fresh outdoors, and while it was hard to let go, she knew her father was right…

 

“Let’s try to get some sleep okay?” Kirishima said softly and pat the youngster’s brunette head comfortingly.

 

“kay…” Hiyo yawned and turned on her side to get some rest, the shelter opened and closed early, so they had to get up first thing in the morning if they wanted to surrender the wild animal to a better home.

 

\----


	2. The fox's trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no other words to say except for I'm sorry! I know I promised a quick update but that ended up taking weeks, I can never keep my promises. :( 
> 
> It will probably be this way for awhile, as much as I hate to admit it. I know I just started, but I'm still super busy and struggling with my health, at least for another month or so... Thank you for your understanding guys, love you all and thanks for reading my new chapter!  
> ~Peachy

Groggy grey eyes slowly blinked open in the blinding sunlight that bled from an unknown source.

_‘where am I…? Why is it so warm…? Am I dead?’_

 

No there was no way…he was still on the soaked pavement for sure, freezing to death…but it was soft under him, had Takano taken him back…?

****

**_I thought you would be happy for me and my mate! You’ve gone too far!_ **

 

The man’s head pounded with an indescribable ache as flashes of the painful memories filtered back in fragments.

_This is all my fault…_

_“hm…”_

 

A voice from nearby, startled him from his thoughts, that voice…he didn’t recognize it, nor this scent…where was it coming from?

 

The raven sat up on his elbows and stifled a gasp when he was faced with a handsome brunette man and a teeny young fox curled up at his back.

_‘How the hell did I get here?!’_

 

The man cradled his head and tried to remember, only picking up splotchy fragments of a anguish and the cold, it had been _so cold_ on Takano’s doorstep…until something picked him up…? A loud snort made the raven flinch violently and he cautiously tried to slip out of the bed, dragging the sheets with him…

_Shit!_ He didn’t have any clothes!!

 

“Papa—stop hogging the blankets…” a soft reprimand slipped from the angelic youngster’s lips as she was interrupted from her sleep by the persistent tugging.

 

“Huh? I’m not…—” Kirishima started, and foggy amber blinked open to find the onyx mop of fur nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hiyo…the bear, where is—" He pat the mattress blankly and didn’t look up until he caught a dark figure in his peripheral.

 

“!!”

 

“…” What the brunette didn’t know is that he’d already found him, in the form of a grown man bundled up in crisp white sheets, who stood in the far corner of the room, his grey eyes wild with panic.

 

“W-WHERE AM I?!” The raven demanded, clutching the fabric of linens closer to his naked chest.

 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Kirishima fired back at the disheveled stranger, his 9-tails frilling up in alert to create curtain that would shield his precious daughter from, what he presumed to be, a pervert.

 

“So loud…huh? Papa who’s that??”

 

“H-Hiyo, get behind me.”

 

“But—”

**“Now.”**

 

The youngster complied and ducked behind her father’s golden tails, her fluffy ears tucking against her head.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I should be asking you that! Do you just pick up random strangers on the street on a daily occurrence?!” The raven snapped and delivered a harsh glare at the duo, he could’ve been anyone! What was this guy thinking, with a young daughter no less!?

 

“I was only trying to _help—_ wait…that was _you_!?”

 

“The hell are you talking about??”

 

“The bear cub? Where is it?”

 

“…” The raven’s heart beat a little bit faster with panic and his body shifted in a blink, two black pointy ears proofed on the top of his head, and a sleek, silky tail ran down his lower back.

 

“How was I supposed to know you were a hybrid!?”

 

“Well next time, don’t assume something so stupid, and go around snatching up wild animals!” The raven growled and disappeared in a blink, the pile of sheets fluttering to the floor as a small black creature darted out of the room.

 

“Hiyo! Catch him!” Kirishima snapped and slid over the mattress to chase after the black rabbit.

_‘what the hell is going on!? Weren’t hybrids supposed to have only two forms??’_

 

“Papa he’s too fast—the basket!” Hiyo lunged for a plastic laundry basket she’d left on the couch last night and hurled it to land directly above the small creature, effectively trapping it. The youngster peered through the open slits to see, now, a small black cat with familiar grey eyes.

 

“I got him!” The girl hollered, her father jogging up to her side with a relieved sigh.

 

“Stay here and make sure he doesn’t escape; I need to get him some clothes.” Kirishima ordered and spun on his heel to search through his closet, coming up with a simple pair of black lounge-pants and a grey long-sleeve.

 

“There, we’ll give you some privacy, but I trust you to stay here, I need to have a word with you…” The fox narrowed his eyes at the sulking house-cat trapped beneath the plastic barrier.

 

Only when the articles fell to the floor in a neat folded pile and a door nearby eased shut, the raven finally took his opportunity to shift back and cover himself up. It didn’t take much mental debate to stay, after all, it was his most logical option…he could _miles_ from home, so running away now wasn’t very wise…

 

“done yet?”

 

The man didn’t reply and sulked on the lime-green couch, the place was surprisingly well-decorated, and the amateur art tacked to the fridge and the walls gave him the hint that this was a family’s home. He didn’t belong here; this guy’s owner could be back any minute… The raven heard some distant rumbling and then a chime that signaled the air of fresh coffee.

 

“here”

 

The stranger gratefully accepted the steaming mug and took a tentative sip over the rim.

 

“So, first things first, what’s your name?”

 

“…Yokozawa…”

 

“Is that it…?”

 

“—Takafumi…”

 

The amber fox beamed for a moment and cheerfully introduced himself,

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kirishima Zen, and this lovely young-lady here is my 10-year old daughter Hiyori” The editor gestured to the young girl at his right who jumped forward with enthusiasm.

 

“Nice to meet you! Your bear form is so cute by the way!”

 

“Ah—um…thank…you…” Yokozawa shifted around uncomfortably and tapped his dull nails against the ceramic mug in his grasp.

 

“How old are you anyways…?” Kirishima leaned forward curiously, the raven scooting an inch back, making solid contact with the cushion of the couch.

 

“Er…29…”

 

“My, My, then I’m not much older than you, just a few years~”

 

“Hiyo, don’t go calling this guy ojji-san or you’ll hurt his feelings!” The brunette warned the youngster, earning a polite nod.

 

“Then can I call you onii-chan?” The young fox smiled brilliantly and sparkled with a cheerful aura.

_How could he say no to a face like that…?_

 

“S-Sure…” the raven squirmed in his seat once again and took another sip from his cup.

 

“So…what were you doing out in the rain last night, if I hadn’t come running your way you could’ve froze!” Kirishima scolded light-heartedly, but only got slumping shoulders and a grim expression.

 

“…Oh…I see…” Yokozawa whispered and shakily set down his mug with an unsettling clack against the coffee-table.

_‘So, he had never planned to take me back…’_

 

Just the thought sent a lone tear prickling at the corner of his eye, the droplet grew unstable by the minute and burned a red trail down his cheek when the dam breached.

 

“…Um…Hiyo, how about you go spend some time with Yuki-chan…?” Kirishima turned to his daughter, requesting some privacy. The young fox immediately complied and grabbed her mini backpack from her room, skipping out the door to see her best-friend down the hall, the frame gently coming to a close behind her.

 

“You didn’t have to send her away…” The raven muttered a harsh whisper as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

 

“I thought you’d want some privacy until I can return you to your owner.”

_Yeah right, like he’d take me back._

 

Yokozawa reluctantly looked back up, and this was the first time he’s really gotten a good look at the guy who saved him. Kirishima Zen huh…? He wasn’t bad looking but what was with that scar—

 

“Hey, what’s going on with your collar?”

 

Without warning the raven jumped from his seat and ran to the nearest mirror, gripping tightly at his neck.

 

“….No…” Despair welled up within him as he watched the black ring around his collar fade like sand in an hourglass. It was too painful to watch the tattoo slowly disappear and he trudged away from the mirror. It was only a matter of time; their bond was never strong to begin with since he still had feelings for _him_. The name of the kid he couldn’t even speak, the one who stole his only true love…

 

“So…black…?” Kirishima waltzed up behind him as the raven hid from the pitiful reflection that mocked him.

 

He only got a silent nod in response, one of the worst circumstances to bond under…In this world, when a Hybrid has chosen their human owner or mate, a tattoo resembling a collar forms around their neck with a unique color based on the foundation of their relationship. There are nine foundations, trust is yellow, happiness is green, loyalty blue, passion is purple, pink is love, white is time, grey forced, red, the most rare, true love and finally the most common of all, loneliness, a haunting black. When the owner has lost interest, the tattoo will fade. In Yokozawa’s case, his owner wants someone else…it felt like a stab to the heart, knowing he wasn’t good enough to make him happy.

 

The raven wordlessly ducked his head and slowly sunk to the floor, silky onyx ears and an agile tail appeared after a white cloud of smoke and a broken sob hung in the air.

 

Stunned, Kirishima carefully kneeled down and touched his shoulder but in an instant, he wished he hadn’t. A suffocating cloud stifled his sense of smell, and perception. Through the heavy sheet of smoke, the fox could barely make out the pitiful man crying onto the floorboards as forms came as quick as they went. Bear, wolf, cat, rabbit, deer, _goat_ , he couldn’t keep count…How was this even possible?? A hybrid was only supposed to have two forms!! Half-and-full transformations of (insert animal), but this? This had to be some kind of crazy scheme.

 

Kirishima struggled to breathe through the white sheet and surged forward to pull the unstable shadow into his arms. Whatever the case, he had to comfort this poor guy, he’s obviously been through a lot…

 

“There, there…” The brunette cooed a comfortable distance away from his constantly shifting ears.

_He obviously loses control of his form as soon as his emotions act up…_

“W-What have I done!?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“He’ll never take me back…!” The raven sobbed into the fox’s broad shoulder, his final transformation took place, back to his default, half-black cat.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“It’s gone…”

 

“Your collar?”

 

Yokozawa nodded into the crook of his neck and a few stray tear-drops smeared against his skin.

 

“Maybe he’s just thinking, you could be dead for all he knows, I’m sure it will come back the moment you’re at his doorstep.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so confident…” Yokozawa bit his lip with a sharp canine and turned away from the fox’s curious amber gaze.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“well…”

 

~~~

**“Yokozawa I’m home.”**

**“Welcome back Masamune—”**

**Yokozawa looked up from his task of reading as an unfamiliar scent and presence alert his senses. In the doorway stood a long-eared rabbit, next to his smiling owner.**

**“You’ll never guess who I found today.”**

**The raven gulped and snapped his book shut as those emerald eyes continued to mockingly stare back at him.**

**“…Who…?”**

**“My mate.”**

**It felt like the world as he knew it had shattered around him, the comfortable life he’d built up with this man so carefully for ten years was close to coming to an end all too soon, all because of some random kid he’d bumped into.**

**“I know what you’re thinking, but—we go way back.”**

**“…”**

**“Don’t make that face, you can stay here until you find a mate of your own, but I can’t be your owner anymore…” the human explained, turning back to his true mate with an expression of absolute love.**

**“…” The cat’s grim mien shifted into one of absolute despair, he felt helpless, no one but this man has ever showed him an ounce of kindness. How could he act like it was so easy?**

****

**_No. It won’t end like some manga drama. He was going down swinging, even if he was never good enough anyways._ **

**In an instant his pale grey eyes flurried with rage and the raven was on his feet before he could stop himself,**

**“So, after all those years, you’re just going to toss me aside for some pipsqueak you screwed once 10 years ago?!”**

**“Yokozawa—”**

**“ _No_. Let me speak.”**

**Takano flinched back at the sight of his former pet’s threatening claws, and thought better, lifting his hands up in defense.**

**“I know exactly who this is, the kid who left you broken inside, the one that abandoned you without answers. So answer me this Masamune, what did those ten years I spent fixing your fragile heart mean to you?!” The last sentence of his poetic speech a broken sob as he tried so hard to convey his emotion, but the man’s apathetic expression didn’t even flinch.**

****

**_Keep going._ **

**“Was it so wrong for me to at least hope that we could have a future?”**

**“I’ve told you before that, that one time—”**

**“—Was a mistake, I get it…” The raven snapped and clenched his fists, his extended claws beginning to sink into his palms, drawing thin trails of crimson blood, resembling the salty tears burning trails down his pale cheeks.**

**“What you did for me back then—I’ll never forget it, but I’m sorry Yokozawa…I love _him_.”**

**“…But why?” A broken mutter barely above a whisper, two meaningful syllables, only to be answered with love-sick poetry, and it wasn’t for him.**

**“You just know, there’s no one else in the world that can make you feel the way you do when you have met your true love.”**

**“…”**

**Yokozawa began to shake with rage, how could this kid just barge in and steal him away in a heart-beat, after everything he’s done… _he should pay for what he did…_**

**The raven tried to shake away the bear’s instinct that wanted to mercilessly tear apart the one thing that stood in his way of happiness, but it was no use. He’d never had control of his temper anyways…**

**“Yokozawa—”**

**A bone chilling roar broke from the surface of the supposed house-cats throat, wind swirling around in tendrils pushed the human and his mate to the ground as a figure loomed above them, the spirit of a furious, giant bear behind the raven as he stalked forward with calculated steps. Household objects swirled above him, vases, books, plates, _anything_ was swept into the bear’s whirlwind of fury. **

**The Yokozawa that Takano knew was gone, his emotional grey replaced with glowing white as the figure continued to step forward, white-hot, fiery claws looming above his human hands.**

**“Ritsu—run!”**

**The rabbit continued to shake in place as the shade of a human consumed by rage locked onto him, the figures arm lifted the same with the bears spirit and those blinding white claws were inches from his face, the heat from them nearly burning his eyes. The raven roared with pain and rage, preparing to deliver his fatal swipe, but a flying vase struck his head.**

**Yokozawa went still for a moment and everything stopped in time, before he crashed to the ground along with everything swept into the whirlwind. Takano watched in utter amazement and fear as the human curled up into a ball and shrunk into a tiny, black bear cub. It weighed a heavy sum as he picked it up and tossed it out the door, along with his emotional baggage.**

**“Are you sure? It’s raining outside…and he has nowhere to go…” The rabbit muttered as the cub began to cry in the downpour that pelted its coat.**

**“After he tried to kill you?” The human scoffed in disbelief, seems there was no argument to be made…**

**“…”**

**The door slammed shut, leaving the bear in uncomfortable loneliness and a tingle began to tickle at his neck.**

 

~~~

 

“Wow…that bad huh…?”

 

Yokozawa ducked his head away from Kirishima’s sympathetic gaze, his shoulder’s beginning to shake with emotion.

 

“Hey now…none of that, I’m sure they were just shaken up. You knew this guy for ten years!”

 

The raven’s grey eyes glittered with a shimmer of hope, his body relaxing ever-so-slightly at the older man’s reassurance.

 

“What do you say we take you back over there. I’m sure he’s over it now, and nobody got hurt—well with the exception of you…”

 

Yokozawa pierced the fox with a sharp glare, but thought better of his behavior, after all, this guy did go out of his way to help him…

 

The black cat sighed and straightened his posture, sucking in a deep breath after downing the rest of the coffee that was now chilly in his hands.

 

“Okay…”

_Time to go see Masamune…_

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around to read, hope to see you soon!!  
> ~Peachy


	3. Abandoned Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyy god you guys I'm so sorry it's been too long! I feel awful, but I'm coming back! I was distracted for a while but i'm starting to get back into it so thank you for being patient I really appreciate it! hopefully there wont be such a long break before the next chapter, but for now enjoy what puzzle piece i've conjured up for you to add-on to the previous chapter that left you wondering!  
> <33  
> -Much love- Peachy

“Ah um, right here.”

 

The crunching gravel on the asphalt trapped beneath the tires ground to a halt, only serving to quicken the raven’s pulse when the brakes of the vehicle skid to a sudden stop. The momentum made a knot in his stomach and it took everything not to get sick in Kirishima’s car, being on edge only made it worse. Afterall, it wasn’t like he really had a back-up plan if he were rejected…he didn’t want to think of going back to the shelter…

 

The cat suppressed a shudder and unbuckled the belt from its clasp, the smooth strip sliding over his shoulder to snap into place near the headrest. He felt hypersensitive to every little movement, every little sound and that smooth amber pinning him to the spot wasn’t helping…

 

Kirishima waited patiently for the guy to get his bearings, turning on his hazards to let other drivers know that he was idling on the busy street in front of the mini-complex. Nothing about this location seemed familiar, although, nothing would with only the memory of rain-soaked streets and blacked out windows, _power outage._

 

“…”

 

The two shared an awkward moment of silence after Yokozawa took a deep breath, what were you supposed to say to the person who saved you from near death in just a few departing words, to never see them again, or vice-versa?

 

“I’ll return your clothes as soon as I wash them…”

 

“No need, you can keep them I can’t ask that of you.”

 

“But I need—" The raven stopped himself mid-sentence, _how does one repay a debt like this…?_

 

Kirishima sensed his predicament and hummed as if he’d read his thoughts,

 

“You can buy me a drink sometime, I find you very interesting,” The fox murmured with a smug grin and leaned in close to tilt his chin upwards before continuing,

 

“I like messing around with proud guys…”

 

Yokozawa couldn’t hold back the shiver that racked his body at the suggestive innuendo and flinched back when he felt something slide into his shirt pocket.

 

“Keep it safe~”

 

The raven fought down a glare and pasted on a look of indifference instead,

 

“You’ve got a sick personality, Y’know that?”

 

“Normally people like my personality~” The fox chuckled and his mischievous eyes gleamed with amusement.

 

Yokozawa shook his head in disbelief and let out a breathy laugh of his own,

 

“Kirishima-san…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“T-Thank you…for everything…”

 

The brunette only smiled, genuinely this time, something reserved just for him, and a warm, comforting hand reached up to ruffle his onyx locks.

 

“No problem, I don’t want to see you back out on the street again, got it?”

 

“it’s a bit early for you to be ordering me around.” The raven snapped defensively, folding his arms out of reflex and something itched against his skin from the pocket, it felt like a card of some sort…

 

“Just promise me.”

 

The cat’s lips drew into a thin line and his ears twitched, this was…uncomfortable, making promises wasn’t something he did often, let alone with a stranger…

 

His only response was a tilt of his head in the gesture of a nod, which seemed to satisfy the fox enough to nod as well. The raven slipped out of the car and waved at the man through his tinted windows once on his owners’ doorstep, the vehicle pulled forward and almost reluctantly rolled out of sight to blend in with the flurry of afternoon traffic.

 

Yokozawa heaved a sigh and turned around to rap his knuckles against the door, only to be met with silence and the creeping chill that something wasn’t right. The cat gulped and tapped at the door again, louder this time, _nothing…_

_‘He couldn’t have…’_

 

The raven recognized a neighbor and called out to him for his owner’s whereabouts,

 

“Excuse me sir, what happened to the tenant who lived here?”

 

“Are you Yokozawa?” The man’s eyes held a painful pity for the lonesome cat, and he fished something out of his pocket.

 

Responding to his name, he nodded in response and felt a shake settle in his bones when handed a plain white envelope, his name inscribed on the surface, it was definitely Masamune’s…

 

Without waiting for the neighbor’s explanation, he tore through the fragile paper and ripped the folded note from its pocket,

****

**_Yokozawa,_ **

****

**_It’s not safe for me or Ritsu to be around when you return, I’ve given your belongings to the landlord should you wish to collect them. Don’t bother trying to find me, I can’t even look at you the same after what you’ve done. I hope you find what you’re looking for, but it’s not with me._ **

****

**_Best wishes,_ **

****

**_Takano Masamune_ **

 

It was brief, all those ten years washed away after one uncontrollable incident, much so that he couldn’t afford to spare more time to write just a few more sentences letting him know he cared. He never did anyways, he was just a place holder for the broken man. His heart shattered at the absence of scent and the warm feeling around his neck, everything he knew had come to an end…

 

Though, Yokozawa managed to keep some grip on his conscience enough not fall to the concrete and bust his knees on the solid pavement, if he met with the land-lord she would send him back to the shelter…she was stubborn with the law, and had a reputation for catching strays just for the reward, a  greedy, awful woman. He could never understand how Masamune could stand living under her heel besides the exception of cheap rent…

 

The raven wordlessly turned around and wobbled into the nearest alleyway, taking a slip of paper from his chest pocket and ripping it in two before barely summoning the strength to transform into the little black cat that dashed off into the shadows, ignoring the neighbor’s pleas to come back. He knew it was a ruse, if anyone found a stray, the city would provide a hefty sum to any ‘rescuers’ as they liked to call them. He couldn’t trust anyone now; he was all on his own…

 

\----

 

“Papa! You’re back, did you meet Onii-chan’s owner? Can we visit him sometime?” The youngster pried curiously as soon as her father stepped through the front door.

 

Kirishima wiped away the grimace that was plastered on his face ever since that cute raven stepped foot out of his car, the thought of his abandonment plaguing him the whole drive home. ‘Why didn’t I watch him get into the house?’

 

“Papa…?”

 

“Ah sorry Hiyo, just lost in thought, I don’t think we’ll be seeing him anytime soon, he’s happy with his owner now.” Kirishima reassured his daughter and mostly, _himself_.

 

“Aww…” her delicate little ears drooped and framed her face scrunched up with disappointment, Kirishima having the sudden urge to replace that with her bright grin he loved so much,

 

“How about we go get some ice cream?”

 

Instantly the fox lit up and she was back on her toes, tail swishing with excitement, her father equally encouraged to mirror a delicate sweep with his own,

 

 “yup, and then we can feed the ducks at the park!”

 

“Great idea!” The youngster chirped and dashed off to the pantry to find the bag of…empty birdfeed…

 

Hiyo was suddenly struck with another idea as she remembered something from an animal book she’d been reading, Kirishima raised a curious brow as he watched his daughter ditch the empty bag and made a break for the fridge instead hauling back a bag of frozen peas.

 

“These are healthier anyways! I read it in my book at school!” Hiyo cheered and passed the chilly package to her father,

 

“You’re growing wiser each day…it’s almost time for your third tail…” Kirishima murmured, trying, but failing to not get choked up as his daughter blushed under the spotlight, he put over her. The fox cleared his throat and schooled his features,

 

“Which park do you want to go to?”

 

“hmm…bullfrog! That’s where the pretty white ones are!” Hiyo exclaimed as her father scooped up his keys.

 

“Don’t forget your jacket, it might rain.”

 

Kirishima called out as he glanced over the window at the ominous grey clouds, shrugging on his own light coat, _why couldn’t he shake this feeling?_

 

\----

 

“I’ll have two scoops of the wild-berry flavor please!” Hiyo told the cheerful, pink-striped uniform behind the counter,

 

“Lucky you! This is the last of it, it’s a really popular flavor with you youngsters!” The woman grinned brightly and handed her the waffle cone,

 

“, and what can I get for you sir?”

 

“…”

 

Kirishima stared blankly at the various flavors of the frozen dessert, his occupied mind only mulling over one thing…He just couldn’t get that guy out of his head…

 

A nearby stray cat mewled and caught his attention and he whipped his head around expectantly, only to be met with a calico perched on a nearby table.

_Somethings not right…_

 

“Papa?”

 

“Huh?” Kirishima snapped out of his daze and his eyes focused back on the colorful cart where the woman patiently waited with a scoop in hand.

 

“What kind of ice-cream do you want?” Hiyo reminded, already making progress on her own two scoops.

 

“Just a single scoop of mint-chip is fine.”

 

“Good choice! That’s one of my favorites!” The pink uniform cheered and merrily handed him the requested product, waiting for him to swipe his card before sending them on their way.

 

“Let’s go sit on that bench! Do you still have the peas?” The youngster skipped ahead and spotted the perfect seat right in front of the lake where ducks were already gathered behind the tall grass.

 

Kirishima replied by patting the crunchy bag of peas concealed in his coat, taking longer strides to catch up with his enthusiastic daughter. Hiyo quickly finished up the rest of her berry-flavored frozen treat, including the waffle cone before holding out her hand expectantly for the duck-feed. The youngster’s ears flattened against her head with concern and her tail began to swish with curiosity.

 

Her father was lost in the space of his own mind, his vacant eyes looking in the direction of the body of water, but not showing any live response. Hiyo reached up a dainty palm and waved it in his face, not expecting the figure to flinch so violently,

 

“Ah, sorry, what is it Hiyo? Oh right, duck feed…” Kirishima murmured and pat at the package through his jacket, sifting his hand through the fabric to hand the frozen vegetables to his daughter.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The ice-cream’s melting…”

 

“What? Oh shi—err shoot…”

 

Hiyo wordlessly stood up and dash off in the direction they’d just walked from and came back supplying a handful of napkins.

 

“Thanks.” Kirishima mumbled and wiped off the sugary substance from his hand, returning to the source to enjoy the treat itself.

 

“Is something wrong?” The youngster pondered with her curious brown eyes as she sat down beside him, and Kirishima found himself lost in thought again, his eyes transfixed on the grey-blue sky that reflected ever so nicely on the clear lake.

 

“…huh?”

 

“You’re acting weird, ever since you came home this morning.” Hiyo remarked matter of factly and zoned in on her father’s vacant gaze,

 

“I just…worry about the shifter from this morning…”

 

“Yokozawa Onii-chan?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“Why don’t we go visit him then?”

 

“What about the ducks?” Kirishima nodded his head to the waddling creatures gathering around her feet, quacking noisily for the peas that crumpled in her lap with every movement. Their beady-black eyes expectant and unwavering,

 

“Ah right!” Hiyo stood up and threw some of the air-light contents onto the ground where they scattered and bounced toward the ducks’ webbed feet, waddling frantically to retrieve the treat.

 

“Hehe! Look at how cute they are!” The youngster chimed as she made another shower of little green pearls for the excitable creatures, their pleased snuffled sounds and awkward bodies entertaining the young girl to no-end. Kirishima smiled mirthfully as he watched his daughter gush over the small flock of birds at her feet, but something caught his eye just past the adorable sight…a black cat! And it was running this way!

 

Kirishima jumped to his feet in an instance nearly tripping on the gravel to get a steady footing, his head dipped just for a moment and when he looked back up it was…gone?

 

The fox shook his head and scratched at the straining fluffy ears atop his almond locks. Defeated he sat back down and continued observing his daughter who had just expelled the last of the peas left in the plastic bag.

 

“I’m sorry little guys, that was all I had…Maybe next time I’ll bring more!” Hiyo promised the creatures that tilted their heads from side to side, hoping to get a better angle on their newfound fixture.

 

Something dropped from above and streaked down the youngster’s forehead, her delicate hand reaching up to scrub it away, a _raindrop_.

 

“Papa, it’s raining should we head back now?” The 10-year old asked, while flipping on her hood, turning to her father who did likewise.

 

“Yeah, let’s hope it doesn’t start pouring before we reach the car…”

 

“We better hurry then!”

 

“Hiyo don’t run ahead!” Kirishima shouted after his enthusiastic daughter a good ten feet ahead of him.

 

\----

_Plip-plop_

 

A couple of drops landed into a nearby puddle, the ripple effect timed with the tell-tale sound of dripping water.

_Great, just great, it was raining again…_

 

Why did it always have to rain on the worst days of his life? The small black cat shivered under its thin fur coat and inched closer to the grate that billowed a current of warm steam from underground.

 

But there wasn’t time to worry about that now…what he really needed to worry about was avoiding the pound/hybrid shelter, and yet maintain a stable life on the streets. Then a _thought_. _There was always Kirishima…_

 

No.

 

 The small feline shook its head dismissively, he couldn’t take advantage of the guys kindness, he had his own to take care of right now…besides, the compassion he was shown today was a one-time thing, nobody wanted him, nobody had ever cared…

 

“Papa! Unlock the car!”

_Wait a minute…he knew that voice!_

 

A nearby warm chuckle through the downpour and then,

 

“That’s what you get for running ahead!”

 

A smooth timbre that relaxed the cat’s living fibers…oh well, they’ve probably forgotten him anyways, besides, he was just a complete stranger to begin with...

_‘I’m all alone…”_ The mere thought was a cold stab to his already bleeding heart.

 

A nearby electronic chime from the starting vehicle and then—silence, but the black cat felt…eyes…he dared to peek through mere slits, only to be face to face with the very fox that rescued him the night before, only he was at the end of the alley, carelessly standing stock-still under the shower, reaching his hands up to create a visor through the sheet of rain.

 

The felines heart jumped when molten amber clashed with gloomy grey and then—

_Plip, Plip, Plip_

 

His pulse sped up as he watched thee familiar figure dash towards him, bristling with fear and anticipation.

 

“Papa what are you doing!?”

 

“Just stay in the car Hiyo, I’ll be right there!” the soaked brunette yelled over his shoulder, his sopping tail dragging him down in the merciless shower. Before he knew it there were boots at his feet and chancing a glance up at the familiar stranger Yokozawa’s heart seized as recognition shined in his amber eyes.

 

“ _There_ you are!” Kirishima panted, his tone lilting relieved and he bent down to scoop up the trembling creature into his warm embrace. Without protest the shaking feline ducked its head further into the fox’s thumping chest and closed his eyes, listening to the erratic pulse as the result of a full-on sprint.

_Safe. I’m safe._

 

If this was a dream…he didn’t want it to end. Maybe he was still under the relentless downpour in the dirty alley way. But if freezing to death like this was a better reality, he was sure as hell gonna indulge…

His weight left him as he was carried away to the vehicle that chimed upon opening, and a heavy door slammed shut while traded murmurs of excitement were shared over the buckling of seat-belts. Heat fluttered over his sodden coat as tiny-delicate hands clutched him close while he continued to shake from being soaked to the bone. A relaxing tune played on the radio while the sound of humming and timed windshield wipers blended in to lull him to sleep. Just for a little while and then he’ll wake up…but for now…

_enjoy the dream while it lasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think, I always love to read what you have to say! I'll see you soon in the next one, where we'll see some development!  
> -Peachy


	4. A place to call home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an extra long chapter! Thanks for sticking around, and I'll see you soon!  
> ~love peachy

\----

 

_‘Shaaaa….’_

 

Yokozawa Takafumi’s eyes fluttered under his lids as he began to stir. The pouring rain outside soothing him back into a comfortable torpor. The raven shifted, basking in the welcomed comfort for just a little longer, he found himself much cozier than he had been before on the concrete—

 

The cat shot up-right and blinked dazedly as dim flooded his senses and blinded him momentarily, the sound of rainfall continuously ringing in his eardrum. His naked chest heaved as he clenched the fabric of the sheets closer to his bare skin, while a familiar sense of Deja-vu struck him. His surroundings looked oddly familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, the furniture was different the way he remembered and the room was much warmer than last time he was here…but it smelled exactly the way he expected it to…

 

“Am I still dreaming…?” Yokozawa mumbled to himself as he cradled his head in his hands, his eyes catching sight of a neatly folded pile of clothes, resting on the adjacent dresser beneath the window reflecting a gloomy-grey downpour. The raven flinched; he didn’t have to peek under the sheets to know that he was completely nude in yet another stranger’s bed…

 

Swiping the boxer-briefs from the top of the pile and sliding them on under the covers, Yokozawa sighed and untangled his long legs from the sheets to dress himself completely. If he were dreaming his conscious must have decided a cruel punishment for such a perfect vision, because the clothes, khaki pants and a white button up shirt, didn’t suit him at all...

 

The raven let out a long exhale as his clammy hand twisted the cool metal knob of the bland-white door, warm light flooding in from the other-side and the smell of…pancakes…?

 

A young girl hummed a cheerful tune as she danced around the kitchen, checking on the sizzling pan every now and then before returning to her task of chopping fruit, her shoulder length brown hair flowing elegantly against her wispy nightgown of dusty rose,

 

‘Why am I here again…? I _know_ this place…’

 

Fluffy ears atop the youngster’s head twitched and her tail swished with excitement, turning around to greet her guest with anticipation shining in her large, brown eyes,

 

“Onii-chan!” The youngster gushed fondly and pattered forward to wrap his middle in a bone-crushing hug—for such a delicate girl on the outside, she was definitely strong at heart…

 

Yokozawa flinched in surprise and awkwardly reached a hand up to pat the top of her head to return the gesture. Nearby hinges creaked open and the youngster loosened her grip to turn to the source of the noise,

 

“Ah, so you’re finally awake~” The handsome man known as Kirishima Zen hummed as he stepped out of the mist-heavy bathroom, toweling off his damp hair. The raven gulped and pried the young girl off of his torso to give himself some distance, as he tried to soak everything in. Something in his chest _ached_ , but he couldn’t place the feeling…

 

“As nice as it is to see you in my clothes, I can’t say they suit you…” the brunette chuckled smoothly, ignoring the harsh glare directed his way.

_“Onii-chan?”_

 

Right, he knew this girl, her name was...Hiyori? or was it Hiyo…

 

Yokozawa bit his cheek and he decided to go with the latter,

 

“S-Sorry Hiyo, I’m not feeling so well…” The cat admit weakly, following another painful stab in the cavity of his chest.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“N—”

 

The raven’s empty stomach growled with a vengeance at the promise of a home-cooked meal and the enticing aroma. Kirishima’s brow quirked from nearby, mirroring his daughter’s expression almost perfectly, daring him to continue.

 

“Err I guess I could eat…” Grey eyes downcast, Yokozawa murmured a half-hearted response.

 

Both foxes lit-up, their tails swishing with delight,

 

“Great, I could use a new critic for my cooking!”

 

“My little girl’s cooking is the best~” Kirishima boasted over his daughter and sauntered over to take a seat at the dining table after grabbing the both of them a cup of coffee.

 

“Here, cat’s like milk, right?” The fox teased childishly while he passed his table-mate the carton of milk,

 

“Very funny, it just so happens that I do…” Yokozawa huffed, and snatched the container from the brunette in a fit of embarrassment. Moments later he felt two sets of curious amber eyes boring into him for answers. The raven chewed on a bite of pancakes uncomfortably under the unwavering gazes and gulped before he opened his mouth,

 

“W-Why are you looking at me like that?” The cat bit out harshly, a pointy black ear flicking with annoyance,

 

“I wanna know what happened after I dropped you off yesterday, I thought we made a deal?” Kirishima mocked across from him, his eyes shining with mischief and a hint of uncontained curiosity, the unfortunate curse of being half-fox.

 

“How did it go with your owner?” The youngster questioned shortly after her father, reminding the raven of that horrible envelope and the cold chill that had swept over him on his old doorstep.

 

Hiyo sat on the edge of her seat with concern when Yokozawa dropped his fork and slapped a hand against his mouth, the reality of the previous day pulverizing what little peace he held inside as he grew nauseous.

 

“Onii-chan…? Was the food not good?” The youngster pried worriedly, leaning forward to get a glimpse of his downturned face, a glittery trail on his cheek glinting in the lamplight above. Onyx locks swished from side-to-side as he denied her accusation and fell back into place over his grim expression. Kirishima glanced back and forth between the raven and his daughter nervously, maybe this was a conversation that was meant to be kept between adults. When the fox opened his mouth to say something, a trembling whisper beat him to the punch.

 

“…he’s gone…”

 

The brunette’s tall ears twitched and the fox leaned closer,

 

“Sorry I didn’t catch—"

 

“He’s gone dammit! Why do you insist on dragging me back here!?”

 

“Why? Because I care—”

 

“Bullshit! No one’s ever cared about me! I’m a worthless companion, just throw me out already!” Yokozawa half sobbed, banging his fists on the table. The plates clattered and the young girl at his side went rigid with nerves, her father, nor a guest ever showed such anger, this was a new topic for her that she didn’t understand…

 

Kirishima glanced worriedly at his daughter and slid out of his seat, gently taking her shoulders to calm her trembling,

 

“You’re scaring Hiyo.” The brunette hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously,

 

“We’ll continue this later, go get ready for school little lady, Yuki-chan’s probably waiting.” Kirishima offered and steered her from the dining table towards her own room,

 

“Papa?” Hiyo whispered to catch the tall fox’s attention who leaned down after the wave of a hand when they were out of the distressed cat’s earshot,

 

“Please don’t be mad at onii-chan, he’s hurt...”

 

“What do you mean? I don’t see any—”

 

“On the inside,” The youngster murmured while pointing at her own chest with a dainty finger, directly above her heart,

 

“Can’t you see it?”

 

Kirishima looked stunned at the sight of his daughter’s slitted pupils and turned around to eye the immobile raven hunched over in his chair at the dining table, his head slumped against the hardwood. Upon the youngsters request he summoned an almost forgotten skill, his hunting sight that allows him to see the animal’s heartbeat…

 

The fox squinted at the infrared vision of the cat’s barely beating heart that seemed to be slowly consumed by an inky black, tainting his veins and his arteries at the pace of molasses, it was only a matter of time before it took ahold of the man. Kirishima squeezed his eyes shut and willed his normal sight to come back, blinking away the spots in his vision,

 

“I see now, thank you Hiyo.” The brunette whispered leaning down to kiss the top of her head and turned her loose,

 

“Now go get ready.”

 

The youngster nodded with a grimace and dashed behind the door decorated with stickers of woodland creatures, the fame easing shut as gently as possible, yet the slightest noise caused the seated raven to flinch violently.

 

Kirishima gently came up behind him and took a seat, the fox reached out a comforting hand to clasp his shoulder, but thought better of it, remembering how the guy responded to touch last time…something developed after years of neglect…the pair sat in awkward silence, Yokozawa allowing his coffee to settle and cool while the brunette took a casual sip from his own mug from time to time until Hiyo’s door down the hall eased open and floorboards thumped gently as she ran on her socked tip-toes to gather her things,

 

“I’m in a rush so I’ll wash the dishes tonight, bye papa, onii-chan!” The youngster shouted her farewell and the door slammed shut as soon as she toed on her teeny shoes.

 

“…”

 

“…so, wanna tell me what happened?” Kirishima cautioned, hunching his shoulders to lean closer and read the ravens pained expression under his midnight locks.

 

“…Just throw me out already…”

 

“That again…?” Kirishima sighed dejectedly, lifting his mug to down the rest of his coffee.

 

“I’m no use to you…”

 

“And why should that matter?”

 

“Everyone has a price in this world, I have nowhere to go—”

 

“Like hell I’m letting you back onto the street, you’ll live with _us_ obviously.” Kirishima cut him off and slammed the ceramic mug back onto the table’s hollow surface.

 

“But—”

 

“I’m not arguing with you; I can’t just let you waste away in a damp alley in an unknown location and besides, Hiyo likes you a lot, you really got on her good side~”

 

“Why should you care!?”

  
In an instant the fox’s body went rigid, a threatening growl ripped from his throat as his pupils contracted to mere slits that seemed to scream, ‘don’t argue with me’, when they narrowed.

 

“…” Yokozawa knew he had lost this fight, but he wasn’t about to tuck his tail between his legs just yet…

 

“I-I can’t just stay here for free—”

 

“If you insist on _‘paying a price’_ how about that drink I asked for?”

 

“huh?” Yokozawa gaped stupidly at the fox who merely smirked.

 

“Forget already huh? I said if you buy me a drink, your ‘debt’ is paid off.”

 

“I can’t just—”

 

“Oh, but there is a favor I could use…”

 

The raven raised his brow curiously and tried to take a sip of his ice-cold coffee, it took a lot of strength and pride to not spit it out with distaste.

 

“It would help me out a lot if I had someone around to take care of Hiyo~”

 

“Oi…” _He can’t be asking…_

 

“You’ll be Hiyo’s nanny, and I’ll even throw in a monthly allowance while you stay here as long as you like.” Kirishima bargained while that molten amber glinted with newfound mischief.

 

The cats jaw dropped and his lips soundlessly moved to find a retort only to come up with something along the lines of ‘I don’t need your petty cash.’, which only earned him a dismissive chuckle. And _damn_ , did that honeyed voice have an effect on him

 

Catching himself on his last thought the raven lit up into flame and turned his flushed face away from the fox’s knowing gaze. The smirking brunette slid out of his seat and walked over to the door while pulling his sports jacket off of the rack,

 

“Well, I’m off to work, if you get bored there’s a list of chores on the fridge, bookcase over there…and I assume you know how to work a TV, oh and you’ll need to pick up Hiyo today from this address at 4:00 this afternoon.” Kirishima rambled mercilessly, having the gall to chuckle at the raven’s conflicted expression while his sleek black tail twitched with irritation along with a slender dark brow.

 

“Job starts today~” The fox murmured in his ear and jumped away before he could really get slapped.

 

The door swung shut leaving Yokozawa in complete silence, something he was certainly accustomed to…for a short while the raven sat contemplating on whether or not he should just leave. ‘I mean the doors right there…’

 

Yokozawa shook his head, fluffy black ears drooping at the thought of leaving Hiyo all alone after getting home from school. He knew what it was like to be without company for hours on end, he wouldn’t wish it on any child, let alone know he neglected a duty to prevent it. Kirishima didn’t know it yet but he already had him in deep, he could get used to this smell and the warm fuzzy feeling of being in a comfortable, well-kept home. Besides, if he upped and left now, Kirishima would definitely hunt him down for a third time and he just didn’t have the energy to be dragged back here yet _again_.

 

He sighed and wandered into the kitchen to inspect the various lists Kirishima’s daughter had left up on the fridge for him beneath character magnets, decorated with gaudy sparkles and butterflies, the raven read the first list; chores…

 

“…”

 

Sharp grey eyes scanned the list with ease, the 10-year old’s handwriting nearly reflecting a sense of professionalism, the precision and care put into the lightly drawn letter’s left him colored impressed.

  1. _Dusting (duster is in the closet!)_
  2. _Sweeping (broom is also with the duster)_
  3. _Vacuum the carpets (closet)_
  4. _Clean the kitchen and table tops (cleaning supplies is kept under the kitchen sink!)_
  5. _Dishes (They should be done, Papa and I do them every morning together and after meals~)_
  6. _Bathroom (supplies is under bathroom sink)_
  7. _Laundry (look to the washer and dryer for further instructions)_
  8. _Good luck onii-chan! <3_



_P.S. ~aprons are kept in the third drawer to the right of the sink~_

 

The departing comment left a warm flutter in his heart, knowing that the young girl took her time to carefully plan out his day, while considering his unfamiliarity with the environment, but cats learn fast.

 

‘Onii-chan’

 

The simple nick-name wasn’t necessarily a good feeling, but it wasn’t a bad feeling either, it gave him some sense of family, one he’d always wished for…He shook his thoughts away and scrutinized the list once again, making sure to pick up any missed details.

 

“Seems simple enough.” Yokozawa muttered with a shrug and turned to the drawer where Hiyo kept the aprons, something she’d mentioned on the list. She was definitely organized…

 

The drawer rolled open to reveal—

 

‘For you onii-chan!’

 

The red-polka-dot patterned apron unfolded and the sticky note fell to the floor while curly frills unfurled around the edges of the garment. It took a lot of mental debate before he tossed the strap over his head and tied a bow in the back, after all, it would be tucked back in the drawer long before either of them got home.

 

Shuffling on his slippers to the closet, Yokozawa threw himself into the task of the various chores planned for him to ignore the humiliation of the feminine garment.

 

\----

 

The stale smell of rain lingered on the drying concrete, leaving behind the comforting scent of a previous shower as a young girl waited patiently on the damp steps outside of her elementary school, her feet sliding in place against the rough pavement while a searching gaze waited for someone in the crowd of parents coming to pick up their children…

 

“Kirishima-san!” a young boy shouted with a wave from a short distance, an umbrella clutched in his other hand as a precaution for the overcast weather.

 

Hiyo’s amber eyes wavered and lit up brightly at the sight of her classmate,

 

“Oh, hey Yuuto-chan!”

 

Her lab partner caught up, letting his hand fall from its waving position as he gasped for breath, clutching at his back-pack straps out of nervous habit.

 

“Where’s Yuki-chan?” The young boy pushed up his glasses and took a seat a good distance from his crush, his poor little heart nearly beating out of his chest.

 

“she left early for a dentist appointment, so I’m waiting for someone else.” Hiyo hummed and turned back to search the crowd.

 

“Oh, then I’ll wait with you!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mm! My uncle isn’t here yet either…Who are you waiting for—”

 

“Onii-chan!” The 10-year old jumped from the concrete steps to fly into the unsuspecting cat’s arms, dressed in clothes that didn’t suit his demeanor one bit, an umbrella of his own grasped in the other.

 

“Ah, how was your day Hiyo?”

 

“Really fun! I learned so much, today we dissected frogs!”

 

“Did you now…”

 

“Mhm! Yuuto-chan was my partner!” Hiyo introduced the boy shaking with nerves, thrusting her arm in his direction to invite him over. Yuuto slowly trudged forward, shy under the tall raven’s harsh gaze.

 

“N-Nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of Kirishima-san.” The boy tripped on his tongue, keeping his head down to avoid curious steely grey. A polite nod of acknowledgement was his only greeting as the raven’s lips remained tightly sealed until he spoke to the youngster clinging to his arm.

 

“Well, let’s get going, I bought some ingredients to cook for your papa when he gets home.”

 

Hiyo lit up with excitement, unable to hide the ecstatic swish of her tail and the twinkling light in her almond eyes.

 

“Wanna walk with us Yuuto-chan?” The youngster invited him with a polite wave and genuine smile, the idea tempting to the other, but one nervous glance at the menacing, bear-like man standing behind her left him cowering back to his now-cool seat on the concrete.

 

“N-No thanks, I don’t want to worry my uncle!” The boy declined and waved her off with a gentle smile of his own, watching the odd pair disappear in the crowd as a chill traveled up his spine.

_Just who was that guy!?_

 

\----

 

Kirishima leaned back in his chair that squeaked obnoxiously and pinched at the bridge of his nose. He had a killer head-ache and he still had the rest of this manuscript…at least he knew Hiyo wasn’t alone tonight…

 

‘BZZZT’

 

Something buzzed in his coat pocket and he curiously fished the device out to check who was contacting him so late in the evening—

 

‘Do your best papa! Onii-chan and I are working hard on your dinner! <3’

 

The flashy image of a stern-looking Yokozawa focused on the task of peeling potatoes in a familiar apron popped up on his screen. The sight nearly gave him a heart attack, which quickly turned into a pang of affection.

 

‘cute’ the brunette caught himself thinking, but quickly replaced it with a frown. He was getting ahead of himself. Man, he really needs some sleep…

 

“What ya got there Kirishima-san?” A subordinate peeked over his shoulder and gaped at the sight; he _knew_ this guy!

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” The fox swiveled around in his chair and quirked a brow,

 

“pfft—I-I’ve seen him somewhere before…ah! He’s delivered Takano-san’s lunch sometimes~”

 

“Huh?” Kirishima blinked stupidly and looked back at the picture while he connected the dots.

_Interesting_ …

 

A bitter smirk swept over his expression and his subordinate took a step back,

 

“Ah, sorry did I say something wrong just now?”

 

“Not at all…”

 

The room suddenly felt much colder as a dark shadow swept over Kirishima’s face while he turned his back to the other editor. The subordinate gulped and slowly backed away from the menacing aura that emanated from his normally cool-collected superior. Murmurs jumped around the room and Kirishima stared ahead at the half-proofed manuscript with dull brown eyes, the red pen twirling restlessly between his fingers.

 

\----

 

“I’m home!”

 

“ah that must be papa! Come on onii-chan!” Hiyo urged and her little feet danced with excitement along with her tail.

 

Without time to protest Yokozawa was yanked away from his task of washing dishes to greet the fox at the door who carefully peeled off his coat and hung it on the rack while his daughter gently took his brief-case.

 

“W-Welcome home…” The raven muttered, his face slowly coloring as Kirishima continued to stare blankly ahead, his jaw frozen while his mouth continued to gape.

 

‘The hell is he looking at—’

 

“!!!”

 

The raven internally balked as he remembered that he was still wearing the damned apron that Hiyo had coerced him into wearing once again to prep dinner.

 

“…”

 

Kirishima’s shoulders started to shake and his ears tucked against his head as he hunched over,

 

“~~—Pfft…~~”

 

What started as a dignified snort, suddenly snow-balled into the loud-belly-aching laughter that rang through the apartment while the fox howled with amusement.

 

“Papa, what’s so funny?” Hiyo pouted, stamping her foot to get his attention.

 

“Ah~” The brunette’s laughter slowly faded off with a final guffaw as an ache settled in his abdomen while he heaved for breath.

 

“The apron—pfft—It suits you…” Kirishima snickered and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, earning a scowl from the furiously flushed cat who quaked in place with fury.

 

“I think so too!” The youngster jumped in obliviously, only adding salt to the wound that led to the raven ripping at the neat bow he tied in the back, throwing the strap over his head and wadding up the polka-dot garment into a careless pile ready to hurl it out of his sight—

 

“…”

 

Yokozawa considered his actions and unfurled the apron to neatly fold it, and treat it with newfound care. He didn’t want to hurt Hiyo’s feelings after all, and this belonged to her, he didn’t want to be disrespectful…

 

The drawer slid shut and with the apron out of sight and mind, Yokozawa slowly felt his temper cool,

 

“Your dinner’s gonna get cold.” The raven mumbled and jerked his head in the direction of the dining table where Kirishima’s plate waited, carefully wrapped to seal in its fresh quality. Kirishima’s stomach grew restless after he inhaled the air of the apartment, telling him exactly what food they’d prepared for him.

 

Hiyo clumsily stifled a yawn nearby and stood on her tip-toes to kiss her father’s cheek,

 

“I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight papa,”

 

and a gentle hug to the raven’s middle that left him feeling warm and fuzzy,

 

“Onii-chan.”

 

Dainty feet pattered down the hall and hinges creaked shut, leaving the pair in silence which was broken quickly than none other than Kirishima himself,

 

“So, how was your first day on the job~” the brunette leered and pulled out his chair to take a seat in front of the enticing meal.

 

Yokozawa didn’t answer, and instead merely sauntered into the kitchen with a purpose and he bent over in front of the fridge. The fox strained his ears to pick up on the noise as the rustling of aluminum cans slid off of the shelf and into the raven’s arms.

 

“Well, well, look who kept their promise~” Kirishima snickered and yanked a can of beer from the plastic ring that held the six-pack together.

 

The tab was pulled between his thumb and forefinger and the can snapped open, its contents bubbling to the surface while the fox downed it greedily. Yokozawa shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried not to stare at Kirishima’s throat bobbing while he drank the can’s contents. The brunette let off a puff of air after lifting the canister from his lips to place onto the table with a metallic clank.

 

“Man, that hit the spot.” Kirishima sighed and picked up his chopsticks to dig into his meal with renewed enthusiasm, the raven across from him tapping his dull nails against the table out of nervous habit. The foxes calculating gaze met cool grey and narrowed,

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

“…”

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want—”

 

“I got my things from my landlord today…”

 

Kirishima’s eyes widened a hair,

 

“Really? How did that go?”

 

Yokozawa shrugged and turned his eyes back to the table as he continued to shift in his seat.

 

“Yokozawa what’s really going on?”

 

“…How do you get used to it?” The raven asked almost reluctantly, biting his lip with anticipation.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The raven wordlessly tapped at his neck that held the lack of a black collar, leaving behind a painfully empty, shell of a man.

 

“…You don’t” Kirishima offered after a moment of consideration and turned back to his dinner,

 

“But it helps having loved ones around, I don’t know what I would do without Hiyo…”

 

“…” Yokozawa stared grimly ahead, his eyes transfixed on the jagged scar tissue that branded the brunette’s neck like a tattoo of its own.

 

Kirishima sighed and dropped his chopsticks, his ears flicking with mixed emotions,

 

“You wanna know what happened don’t you.”

 

The raven didn’t want to be rude and ask him outright, but stumbling upon the shrine of family pictures today during his chores left him curious if the foxes scar hadn’t already. Yokozawa tightly nodded his head and waited for the brunette to continue. Kirishima let out a long exhale and took a breath, folding his hands under his chin as if he’d told this story a thousand times,

 

“Her name is Sakura…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you wondering! I'll try to get myself to get this next chapter out faster than the others, thank you for being patient and letting me know what you think! see you in the next chapter!  
> ~Peachy <333


	5. A fox's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow friends!! I bring you a new chapter so read to your hearts content! We're getting somewhere I swear, but I like to take my time and build character, its all worth it in the end! SO without further ado, please enjoy and as always thank you so much for taking your time to read this!  
> ~Love peachy

“I was fresh out of Highschool and heading for college when I met her, my family as you know, is of fox descent.”

 

Yokozawa nod his head with understanding, flicking a pointy black ear with curiosity,

 

“It was agreed under a contract that I was to be wed into a wealthy family after graduation, it’s how we keep our status, and it just so happens that the fox line is somewhat of a rarity on the social platform.”

 

It didn’t take much thought to understand what Kirishima was telling him, an arranged marriage was fairly common among human and hybrid pairs, and the offering family is left with a hefty sum in the exchange. Not to mention, a family of foxes resembled the status of power and wealth. It’s probably the reason Kirishima was able to remain owner/mateless while raising a young daughter, the government pardoned him because of his class in the world of Hybrids.

 

“My mother came from another family of foxes and married my father, who wished for a male heir to continue his legacy of wealth and relation among other families. My mother bore four children before I was born, all of them girls,”

 

The raven gulped; he didn’t like where this was going…

 

“Each time one of my sisters came into the world my mother was instantly ripped away from them, taken away to punishment for bearing a female until my father decided it was time to try again.”

 

“…”

 

Both of their expressions were grim, Kirishima reached over and cracked open a second beer, Yokozawa doing likewise. He took a long swig before continuing his story with determined amber eyes.

 

“My mother was unhappy with her marriage, and swore on her life that she would never bear a son while under the heel of my cruel father, but she could only hold out so long on her luck…”

 

The fox sucked in a breath and feathered a touch over his scar,

 

“When I was born, my mother, in a desperate attempt to save me from the line of breeding cut a ring around my neck where my collar should go, hoping that a bond could never form,”

 

Yokozawa’s eyes widened a hair behind the can he sipped from and his blood went cold.

 

“Miraculously I survived and so did my mother, but that was only because she was a nine-tales and I was born with a healing magic that protected me from harm. Any other fox, my father wouldn’t have been so kind, but he favored her over his other wives because of her heritage.”

 

Yokozawa flinched back at the cloud of smoke that suddenly engulfed the surrounding area, slowly dissipating to reveal nine, golden tales flowing elegantly behind Kirishima’s back. The brunette’s almond iris and white sclera were gone, replaced with pure red while the fluffy ears perched atop his head grew taller and rougher as he demonstrated his half-way form while two sharp canines peeked at the corners of his mouth. His eyes flickered back to normal and he frowned,

 

“Many think our kind is beautiful, but my father was cruel, he wanted us only for power and wealth. He sold each of my sisters until finally I was the last one left, however no connection wanted me because of my scar, I was ‘damaged product’.”

 

Yokozawa scowled and took a final swig from the can of beer, emptying its contents and crushing the aluminum together, reaching for a third,

 

“My mother’s last resort was smuggling me away into a normal family before my father got desperate and sold me to a random breeder…that’s when I met Sakura…”

 

His smile was bittersweet as he spoke, Yokozawa’s eyes carefully tracing the small quirk of his lips,

 

“She introduced herself at a café as Sakura Kirishima under a disguise, she wore sunglasses and a scarf to hide her identity and I almost thought it was a ruse my father set up until she quoted a saying that my mother only ever told me to give me hope,

****

**_“An old fox understands the trap”_ **

 

Yokozawa’s brow quirked, it was a language his didn’t know, or one he’d never heard, Kirishima’s knowing smirk looking right through him before he translated,

 

“It’s _Kumiho tongue_ , ‘An old fox understands the trap’”

 

The raven nodded with newfound understanding, urging him to continue,

 

“She told me that her family rescued foxes like us from the elements of cruelty that was enforced by humans, and I…laughed in her face.” Kirishima snickered as he reminisced,

 

“but she was relentless, and she met me everyday until I broke down and argued with her in public, a fight she won, and I was coaxed into meeting her family.”

 

Yokozawa noticed his eyes grow misty as the memories reflected in his amber eyes distantly,

 

“They knew my mother well; she had been writing them letters pleading them to take me into their protective custody, so I had dinner with them and visited them often. Sakura and I connected well and before I knew I was head-over-heels for her…”

 

“…” Kirishima turned bitter again and sighed,

 

“Until my graduation day…my father had found a tie that was eager to have me wed into their family, and they were offering an unbeatable sum…when my father ordered his agents to collect me after the ceremony a red ring formed around my collar, over the scar of course, and Sakura came to defend me with a matching mark…”

 

The raven’s grey eyes glanced at the can facing mortal danger in Kirishima’s grip and gulped,

 

“My mother gave the order for the Kirishima’s to take me away and kidnap me, for my sake of course. For years my Father searched, even killed my mother trying to find a lead, until the Kirishima’s used their last resort to fake my death.”

 

Yokozawa’s eyes widened again and he took another sip from the can clutched in his palm, his claws beginning to peek through his cuticles,

 

“After that we moved to Tokyo, I changed my surname to Kirishima and I was blessed with 2 wonderful years at my human mate’s side, until an unknown illness took its toll, just before sickness took her, we were gifted with little Hiyo and now…here we are.”

 

“so…”

 

“Yes, I still belong to the Kirishima’s, they are my guardian owners and I consider them my parents though I don’t have a collar, Sakura’s dying wish was to find a mate that would love Hiyo just as much as she did…Sometimes I still feel the tingle at my neck as if the collar should be there but…over time _that_ is something you can get used to, however the absence of companionship is not quite the same…”

 

The raven ducked his head, clenching the emptied can of beer with an iron grip while he fought to control his emotions, Kirishima tilted his head to the side and frowned before speaking in a gentle tone,

 

“hey, it’s going to be ok—”

 

Yokozawa sniffled and a wet tear plopped onto the tables surface,

 

“…So cruel…”

 

The foxes ear shifted to get a better angle and he raised a brow,

 

“Come again?”

 

“This world…how do you live in it?”

 

Kirishima sunk back in his chair with a reflective expression before offering his serious answer,

 

“It’s the ones you love that keep you going.”

 

“…” The felines shoulders started to shake and the dam breached, allowing a broken sob to pass his lips, He had _no one_ to love him…

 

Overwhelming confliction lanced through Kirishima’s heart, one wrong move and that ink poisoning his core would spread like wildfire, _confirming this with his hunter’s sight._ Kirishima’s pupils dilated back to normal and without much thought he was out of his chair and dragging the hunched figure towards the couch while he continued to sing his sorrows through ragged gasps and cries.

 

“You have Hiyo and I.” The fox declared firmly, summoning his tails to wrap the raven clinging to his neck in a blanket of warmth. Yokozawa burrowed his face further into his collar and inhaled his cologne deeply, he loved this scent of his…it was so comforting…

 

“Why…are you nice to me?”

 

Oh, so gently a tentative hand brushed against the small of his trembling back before it slowly inched upwards to reach his nape, repeating the action downwards.

 

“Because I know how it feels to be left alone with a broken heart, and I like pushing you around~”

 

 Something vibrated though his chest as he fought for control of his breathing and recognized this as Kirishima’s beautiful voice, humming an ancient lullaby to soothe the shuddering cat in his lap. The pair stayed like this for nearly an hour, Kirishima’s lullaby eventually melting into a continuous purr that dropped so deeply Yokozawa could feel it in his bones.

 

As the raven slowly calmed down, he felt another emotion rise up, creeping onto his cheeks in a pink hue as arousal slowly melted over his lower half. Yokozawa shifted in the fox’s lap and shuddered when the friction caused pleasant stimulation to his slowly hardening member. Kirishima noticed this and pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes, pupils blown wide leaving behind a sliver of silver beneath pools of black. The raven’s breathing was labored and he panted a couple times before surging forward, surprising Kirishima with a passionate lip-lock, leaving barely any room for oxygen as their tongues battled for dominance. A small noise of surprise died in the brunette’s throat as he got quickly addicted to the tempting heat and faint taste of liquor that was the cat’s mouth,

 

‘Ah I get it, he get’s horny when he’s drunk…’ Kirishima smirked to himself and allowed the raven to take the lead in their spontaneous act.

 

The fox’s hands slowly but surely slid upwards to firmly grip at his partner’s hips and pull him forward, resulting in a muffled mewl between their joined mouths as Yokozawa’s arousal gained more friction. Chasing the pleasure, the raven gradually began to rock his hips back and forth on Kirishima’s thigh while they continued to battle back and forth, struggling for breath but not wanting to let go. Yokozawa’s hand slowly slid down between them to mess with the guy’s belt buckle and that’s when the fox snapped out of it.

 

First things first, Hiyo is just down the hall and could come out for her nightly glass of water any minute, secondly, how would Yokozawa feel about all this in the morning? He had to stop this before they both did something they would regret. Maybe some other time, but not like this…their relationship was fragile as it it…a drunken one night-stand was _not_ ideal.

 

Yokozawa protested with a whine when Kirishima forcefully pulled himself away and put distance between their heaving chests as the connecting string of saliva split and disappeared; gasping for breath, his eyes slowly focused under the dim light. At the quirk of a slender, dark brow the fox carefully explained his sudden detachment,

 

“Sorry Yokozawa, but I don’t think we’re in the right mind or place to do this…I don’t think this is what you really want.”

 

The cat slowly blinked and the reality of what he’d just done, forced Kirishima into, came crashing down on his shoulders a bit too harshly and he was back to sniffling with shame, quaking on the fox’s lap. A soft peep escaped his lips as he tried to explain himself pathetically,

 

“S-Sorry I’m not usually—” The raven bit his tongue to hold back the waver in his voice and emotion flooded his heart, overwhelming him with too much at once,

 

“—shit!”

 

That was the last thing Kirishima heard before being engulfed in a cloud of white smoke. When the fog slowly dissipated the weight on his lap seemed lighter and he realized that Yokozawa was gone, taken the form of the small black cat that dozed off in its own little world. The fox’s shoulders shook with mirth and he gingerly lifted the feline to carry it into the guest room, noticing the small box settled in its own divot of weight on the bed. Curiosity overwhelmed the brunette and he gently set the cat down, placing a throw blanket over its tiny form before making his way around the frame to inspect the cardboard’s contents. Kirishima rummaged quietly through the box and examined various objects, a couple pairs of clothes, a coat with a matching suit? (Took a mental note to ask later…), some books, a picture frame of him with his owner looking over a bridge, a bamboo plant and…a journal?

 

The fox gulped and turned to the snoring cat, curled away from the sounds of noise its ears pulled back as the figure slept soundly. Slowly the brunette flipped open the cover and skimmed the first few pages while his tail idly swept back and forth, getting bored and skipping to his last entry…

****

**_February 13 th, 20xx_ **

****

**_Masamune has started to come home smelling like someone else, last night he was so drunk he could hardly see…I’m worried about him, what if he’s mixed up in something again. He gets defensive when I ask about it, maybe I should stay out of it. Valentines day is coming up, it’s always been a hard day for him, I should probably cook something special…_ **

 

Some scribbled off recipes, ingredients and then it tapers off about his day…

 

How mediocre, he feels awful for the poor guy, his life was the same day in-day out. Cook dinner, clean the house, occasionally shop, comfort an adult man in his late twenties, and… _oh_ …he should _not_ have read that. A blush creeped up his cheeks and he gently set down the leatherback journal beneath the carefully folded shirts.

 

It was common for humans to use their mate’s in the bedroom, but his description was a bit brutal, it wasn’t normal to be treated damn near so distantly, coldly, without compassion. That one question circling his mind,

****

**_‘Why doesn’t he ever want me to touch him? Look at me even? Is this normal?’_ **

 

Hybrids need love to thrive, and _lots_ of it, from what he’d gathered from his various interactions with Yokozawa, the poor guy was deprived of it, _touch-starved_ … The thought withered his heart and he took a seat, the mattress dipping as he settled beside the cat to gently stroke his onyx coat that resembled his inky locks in his human form. The felines ears flickered and the animal let out a heavy sigh. Taking one last curious look through his special sight the fox examined his tainted heart’s progression. To his dismay the inky black had only spread further, slowing the steady beat just a little bit more…Kirishima vowed to make it his goal to restore the once healthy red and glowing organ to its original state, though who knew how long this tar had been consuming him from the inside? He’d been in that unhealthy relationship for nearly 10 years!

 

With a sad smile Kirishima stood up and flicked off the lights, looking over the snoozing animal one last time before gently shutting the door with a soft thump.

 

\----

 

The next morning Yokozawa sat quietly at the breakfast table, nearly dying of embarrassment every time Kirishima or Hiyori looked his way. He couldn’t seem to face the either of them normally ever again, what had he done? Sometimes that bridge isn’t meant to be crossed…However, much to Yokozawa’s chagrin, Kirishima seemed cool and collected as ever, even quirking a questioning brow in his direction after a subtle glance.

 

The raven balled up his fists in his lap and waited for the angelic youngster to bring in their plates, she has a true talent for cooking and insists on Yokozawa helping her with constructive criticism, ‘Papa is too nice!’ Gingerly picking up his set of chopsticks, the raven shakily lifted a bite of omelet to his lips, remembering the way Kirishima’s brushed against his—

 

Yokozawa’s grip tightened and took he a determined bite, fighting away the lewd thoughts that weren’t meant for the day.

 

Kirishima snickered from across from him and he snapped,

 

“The hell’s so funny?”

 

“Heh! You just look so serious!” The brunette snorted, coaxing his daughter into her own giggle fit. A red flush engulfed his face and he scowled, blocking out their sounds of amusement and focusing on the meal in front of him.

 

“By the way…” Kirishima piped up from his end of the table, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin,

 

“Have you ever had a job, Yokozawa?”

 

“Huh?” The raven asked with a look of bewilderment, _where the hell did that come from??_

 

“Oh, well I saw a suit wrapped up in that box of yours so I just wondered…” The fox hinted, amber eyes shining with amusement.

 

“You went through my things!?” Yokozawa yelled, his voice raising an octave as his face darkened even further.

 

“Calm down, I didn’t go through the box, I just saw it resting in there when I brought you to your room last night, remember? You fell asleep on the couch?”

 

The cat’s brow’s pinched and his silky ears flicked with confusion, did he not remember what they…oh right…Hiyo was right here.

 

“Ah, yeah sorry…I did have a job in sales, but my temper cost me my position…” Yokozawa sighed and took a defeated bite of the delicate omelet that had a damn-near perfect consistency.

 

Kirishima frowned, he knew what it was like to be a hybrid in the working world, but he couldn’t imagine having it as hard as a house-cat, they were considered the lowest of the bar, their peers keep them on their toes. Being half human doesn’t seem to be enough for the world, they always have to jump through hoops, walk on eggshells…it was brutal out there…one slip up and you were cut, you were easy to replace.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I—” Yokozawa bit his cheek as he recalled the memory, his stupid mistake costing him all of his hard work.

 

“I had a disagreement with my superior and I raised my voice, the next minute I was cleaning out my desk…” The raven sulked; his head hung low as the recollection soiled his appetite for breakfast. Just remembering how disappointed his owner had been was enough to draw tears.

 

Kirishima grimaced and decided to change the subject,

 

“So Hiyo, what do you think about taking onii-chan to the beach with us next weekend?”

 

At this Yokozawa perked up, ready to decline the offer, Hiyo deserved quality time with her father. He was just some tag-along weirdo they picked up off the street. However, the Kirishima’s had other ideas and Hiyo was out of her seat, slamming her palms on the table to gaze over at her onii-chan with pure excitement.

 

“Will you??”

 

“I-I don’t want to take up your time with your papa…”

 

“But it won’t be as fun knowing you’re here alone!”

 

“…”

 

“What do you say? _Onii-chan~_ ” Kirishima teased from his side of the table, the look in his eyes declaring that he’d won.

 

Tossing a subtle glare his way, Yokozawa relented with a sigh,

 

“If you really want me there…”

 

“Yay!! This is gonna be so much fun!” Hiyo squealed and continued to chatter endlessly about their plans ahead, Kirishima joining in to make a snide comment or two.

_‘I hope I don’t regret this…’_

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and I really hope to see you in the next chapter! <3  
> ~Peachy


	6. Cats Don't Like Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I have returned in just 3 days to bring you some fun in sun! Let's hope I keep up this streak of speedy updates! Thanks so much for taking your time to read this! and your feedback is always appreciated, never fails to make my heart swell!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Peachy

The roaring crash of waves and cawing seagulls overwhelmed Yokozawa Takafumi’s senses as the hot sun beat down on the white sand beneath his feet. An energetic 10-year old, with her hair wrapped cutely in a bun, courtesy of her onii-chan, sprung ahead in her adorable polka-dot swim-suit, flinging sand through her flip-flops with each step.

 

A tall fox at his side charged forward and let out a playful growl in a blur of orange Hawaiian print and amber locks, his tail flying in the air behind him,

****

**_“I’m gonna getcha!”_ **

 

A squeal of excitement and fear bubbled from the youngster’s lips and she planted her feet into the sand with more force to gain speed away from the threat, whose arms were outstretched while laughing manically.

 

Yokozawa adjusted the inner tube clutched at his side, making a low grinding sound from the plastic, while continuing his steady pace towards the ocean. Finding the cozy shade of an umbrella a good enough distance from the ocean; the cat made himself comfortable, setting down the beach bag and the air-light inner-tube. A scream of terror rang out as Kirishima caught up to his daughter and lifted her effortlessly, the young-girl barely having enough time to kick off her flip-flops before he was hurling her into the ocean.

 

Hiyo bubbled to the surface gasping for air as the chilly water stunned her senses and she let out a giggle of delight, pushing through the waves towards the sandy shore to push her father forwards. The fox, heavy as he was, had mercy on the youngster and allowed his body to relax and give the 10-year old enough momentum to shove him into the frigid water as a form of payback. Flailing arms and a big splash erupted from the shoreline and Kirishima was back on his feet for his counter-attack, Hiyo letting out another burst of playful laughter as she was tossed back into the water from a taller height this time.

 

This went on for another 10 minutes before the father-daughter duo came jogging back, dry sand caked onto their dripping legs, Hiyo’s delicate bun now a tangled mess of dark chestnut, Kirishima’s hair disheveled and water-dark as strands clung to his face, the rise and fall of his muscular chest revealing just how much energy he’d exerted to keep up with the ever so energetic Hiyori.

 

‘Damn, it should be illegal to be that hot…’

 

Yokozawa caught his thoughts and blushed darkly, using the magazine to fan his face while Hiyo rummaged through the cooler for a water bottle and some chilled fruit. Kirishima took his chance to lean forward and leer at him with a knowing look, winking at him for good measure before whispering into his ear huskily,

_“Can’t you at least look like you’re having fun?”_

 

The raven tensed and pushed the fox away with a frown,

 

“Who say’s I’m not enjoying myself?”

 

“Well for one that magazines upside down…and you’ve refused to get any closer to the ocean.”

 

Yokozawa flushed as he’d been found out and tossed the glossy paperback aside to rest on the pleasantly warm sand.

 

“Wait…don’t tell me you’re afraid of the water…?” Kirishima cautioned with a playful, teasing lilt to his voice.

 

“It’s not like that! I just…don’t like getting wet.” The raven denied and crossed his arms against his chest.

 

The fox drew up a thumb and forefinger to stroke at his chin as he thought up an elaborate scheme, or something like that.

 

“Oi...I don’t like that look in your eye…”

 

“Oh? And just how am I looking at you?” The brunette leered and leaned in close to fluster the cat further. The raven only leaned backwards in response and narrowed his steely-grey eyes,

 

“Like your plotting something…” Yokozawa snapped as he suspiciously glanced Kirishima up and down.

 

The fox smirked and leaned back on his heels, rocking forward and back to rise up and join his daughter at the cooler behind the umbrella. The raven’s ears flicked with annoyance and his tail swished in the sand as he picked up hushed whispers and giggles of giddy excitement. A slender dark brow raised when the pair when eerily silent and their presence went cold until he sensed a figure lunging for him from behind, but he was too late to react and Kirishima had successfully hooked his arms beneath Yokozawa’s own.

 

“OI—”

 

Yokozawa struggled in the strength of the fox’s arms and tensed up when his bare skin made friction with Kirishima’s warm chest. Heat flushed into his cheeks and he began to protest violently, kicking his feet as disrupted sand flew into the air in elegant gusts.

 

“Got him Hiyo!” The cat could just hear the smug grin in the fox’s voice and before he knew it Hiyo was dashing from around the other side of the umbrella to hook onto his legs, heaving them up with all her might.

_Dammit_. Kirishima had him right where he wanted him, if he were to struggle now, he’d end up hurting the 10-year old clinging to him with a death grip. Her father supported most of the heavy-lifting while Hiyo focused on hauling his legs upwards.

 

Yokozawa gasped upon being lifted off of the ground (body weight mostly supported by Kirishima himself) and faintly struggled so as to not injure the dainty 10-year old giggling with delight while they carefully hauled him in the direction of the crashing waves past the shoreline.

 

With each plodding step towards the dark, gloomy water, the cat felt his heart race just that bit faster while his ears continued to flatten against his head.

 

“O-Oi...” The raven warned nervously as he began to swing back and forth, the father-daughter duo now counting aloud with excitement and purpose, each swing coming that bit harder to tie another knot in his stomach,

 

“3…”

 

“Wait—”

 

“2…!”

 

Yokozawa’s eyes flashed with fear as the only thing separating him from the frigid water was a measly foot and a half. His exposed skin could already feel the sting of the chilled ocean as it crashed beneath him. Terror began to swallow him whole and he resorted to begging in a futile attempt to be let go, as his voice was too quiet beneath the seagull’s cries and roaring waves of dark-water that came in at full force only to retreat much faster.

 

“D-Don’t—”

 

“1!!!” They cheered harmoniously for what was to come.

_It was too late._

 

Yokozawa tensed every muscle in his body when the teeny arms at his feet loosened their grip and Kirishima’s sturdy arms slipped out from beneath him. The chilling sting of the water overwhelmed his senses at full force and he heard muffled laughter from above as he scrambled to get his bearings. The raven shot upwards towards the source and—still blinking water from his eyelids, Yokozawa was lunging for the cackling fox, barreling into his stomach and knocking him into the water, taking himself with him.

 

“BWAHAHA, you look like a wet _rat_ — _oof_!!”

 

A large splash displaced a heavy sum of water and it rained outwards, landing on the wet sand with a tacking sound. Kirishima was gasping for air beneath him and the raven shakily stood on two feet, turning around to face the second source of laughter that faded off as the youngster sensed mortal danger and she was sloshing through the heavy water away from her enraged onii-chan. The sopping cat blinked through his water-dark mop and locked onto his target, his long black tail thrashing violently against the water. Hiyo slowed in the water from fatigue and Yokozawa chose his opening. Not a second later, he was charging forward to scoop the giggling 10-year old into his arms before turning and hurling her in the direction of her father.

 

Huffing for breath, Yokozawa caught a glimpse of Hiyo and Kirishima’s soaked forms rising from the water and he felt a flutter of warmth bubble through his heart. The raven allowed himself to get looped into their giddy laughter and let out another battle-cry as he prepared his second attack.

_This wasn’t so bad…_

_\----_

 

As the trio continued to frolic on the beach, the sun slowly set, pushing them to the resorts diner where they had food skewers for dinner before retiring to their rooms. Kirishima insisted that Yokozawa room with them, but he had mixed feelings about sharing a room with the man himself, not to mention his 10-year old daughter. The raven sighed and swiped the magnetic card over the lock, waiting for the electronic beep and green light to flash before twisting the knob to his own private suite.

 

Feeling exhausted from their excursion under the sun and the full meal settled in his belly, the cat found himself barely able to lift a finger after flopping face-down on the plush mattress. Ignoring thoughts of showering and changing clothes, Yokozawa allowed his figure to sink into the bedsheets without protest, groaning audibly when he heard a purposeful knock rapping on his door.

 

The raven closed his eyes, hoping whoever it was would give up and take a hint, but after the third, persistent knock, this had to be Kirishima he was dealing with. Yokozawa hauled himself up from the

bed, every muscle in his body protesting as he took another step towards the door, and ‘shit, was it always this heavy?’

 

Yokozawa pried the entry open with sheer will, revealing a freshly showered Kirishima dressed in the complimentary yukata, fisted hand prepared to knock at the solid surface again while the other occupied a bottle of liquor he couldn’t quite recognize. The raven gulped, contemplating slamming the door in his face. The last time they shared a drink, things got a little out of hand…

 

Completely disregarding Yokozawa’s internal struggle, Kirishima forced his entry by stepping his foot through the door and allowing his body to squeeze through the rest.

 

“S’ Hiyo asleep?” The cat hazarded, prepared to scold the brunette if needed.

 

“Yup, she was out like a light as soon as she stepped into the room, didn’t even bother to take a bath!” The fox recalled and returned his attention to the task at hand, lifting the chilled bottle to swirl its contents temptingly in front of Yokozawa’s face.

 

“Care for a drink?”

 

“Can I refuse?”

 

“No~”

 

“…”

 

The pop of a cap and flowing of a dark, amber liquor, that had a surprisingly nice aroma, filled Yokozawa’s senses and he gently reached towards the short table to pick up a glass, grudgingly taking a seat in one of the armchairs. Kirishima lifted the glass to his lips, the ravens steely grey watching every sip slide down his brutally scarred throat as he casually downed the smooth liquid.

 

While the pair sat in each other’s company, losing themselves to gradual intoxication, Yokozawa gained a sliver of confidence. Without thinking too much, he rushed to apologize, tripping over his words like an idiot,

 

“A-About the other day…” The cat started, an onyx ear twitching out of habit while a rosy-pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, _they felt awfully dry—_

 

“Don’t sweat it.” Kirishima put up his hand dismissively, narrowing his eyes at his glass before he continued,

 

“Honestly, I’m quite flattered, but…I don’t think _I’m_ the one you want.” The fox stated and a gleam of genuine sincerity gleamed in his solid amber for a moment before turning back to the glass grasped in his hand. He leaned forward and took the bottle, pouring just a tad bit more into his empty cup.

_‘Just how high is this guy’s alcohol tolerance!? He never lets his guard down…’_ Yokozawa suspiciously eyed him up and down, and out of stubbornness to not show his weak side again, set down the half empty glass on the wooden table with a thud.

 

The raven took his time to consider Kirishima’s phrasing, how would _he_ feel if he were a rebound for the loss of this guy’s wife? _Terrible._

 

But...he’d never thought of him as a replacement, he just couldn’t explain why he was so drawn to this man, it was like listening to his body instead of his brain, maybe he craved something else…

 

“Hey Yokozawa?”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but…are you by any chance ‘touch-starved’?”

 

The raven shivered at the too-on-the-nose comment; _this guy’s sharp tendencies are dangerous…_ he would hate being Hiyo, while keeping a secret from him. Not that she ever would, she always said what was on her mind without batting a lash…

 

Concerned with the guy’s lack of response, Kirishima gently encouraged him once more,

_“Yokozawa?”_

_‘don’t speak to me in that gentle tone…’_

 

Friction of a warm palm hesitantly planting itself onto the skin of his bicep had the raven flinching violently. Unable to stand it, Yokozawa ripped himself away from the man’s grasp and stood so fast, his head began to swim.

 

“the hell do you know about me?” it was delivered with a trembling breath, but his characteristic brusqueness nevertheless carried through.

 

Kirishima set down his glass, a serious aura beginning to emanate off of him as he spoke carefully,

 

“I’m just telling you, if you crave contact, I’ll gladly offer it—”

_“Shut up!”_

 

The fox merely blinked as he pasted on a neutral expression, almost as if he expected this reaction.

 

“I don’t think we should drink together anymore.”

 

“Yokozawa—”

**“Leave.”**

 

“…”

 

Kirishima is silent for what seems like an eternity before he lets out a heavy sigh, and Yokozawa doesn’t bother to lift his head until the shuffling of slippers and the click of a latch resounded off of the hollow walls, leaving the cat’s chest feeling just as empty.

 

A searing pain lances through his heart and he gasps raggedly, clutching the space on his chest before collapsing on the mattress.

 

“Masamune…why…”

 

Stinging tears prickle at his eyes and he shamelessly cried himself to exhaustion into the unbearably empty room,

 

“It hurts so bad…” the raven sobbed as he curled in on himself, above the blankets, not bothering to change before falling into a fitful slumber. Tail twitching as the image of his previous owner appears in his brain, slowly morphing into a lonely dream that will be harder to face in reality and…the light of day…

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading to the end, I'm starting to get into the groove of this so I hope to see you soon with another chapter, more eventful than this last one! Love you lots <33  
> ~Peachy


	7. Who's in the wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm on a role!! back within three days I give you all another chapter! I threw in some cuddles for you guys, I know they never fail to warm my heart! Thanks so much for reading! I'm gonna keep it simple so as to not keep you from reading.  
> ~Peachy <3

 

‘Thump, Thump’

 

A persistent knock echoed against Yokozawa’s door decidedly too early in the morning. Assuming is was just Kirishima back to pester him again, his raven head turned away from the noise and he sunk deeper beneath the bland comforter. What snapped him out of his thoughts was the girlish voice filtering from the crack beneath the door,

_“Onii-chan...? Papa says we have to get ready to go! Is your suitcase packed?”_

 

The youngster mindlessly babbled, hoping to at least hear some shuffling on the other side of the door. Curiously, the young fox pressed her ear against the door to hear something when—”

 

All balance was lost when the door gave way without any warning, and she was toppling into Yokozawa’s awkwardly outstretched arms that just barely caught her in time.

 

“…” Hiyo tensed up and flushed bright red from head to toe, she’d been caught eavesdropping!

 

Yokozawa slowly backed away when Hiyo ducked into an apologetic bow,

 

“I’m so sorry onii-chan, that was very rude of me…”

 

The raven cocked his head to the side in confusion and shrugged it off, he’d packed up his suitcase before he’d fallen asleep, so he was already prepared before sunrise.

 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower, go tell your papa I’m already packed.” The cat replied gently, leaning over to ruffle her hair with a light smile reserved for these special occasions before sending her on her way.

 

\----

 

The car ride back had been rather awkward on Yokozawa’s part. Hiyori and Kirishima were having a blast playing road trip games, but the cat refused to participate whenever a concerned almond gaze settled on him and he instead turned the cold shoulder, only to stare gloomily out of the window. At least the scenery going back home was nice…

 

The raven felt a shudder travel down his spine at the subtle mention of home In his mind. It’s hard to accept that his home is with the Kirishima’s now, after being used to Takano for 10 years…But its not like he minded Hiyori and Kirishima…sometimes…besides, it was much better than the stray shelter.

 

Yokozawa closed his steel grey eyes and recalled the memory of that fateful day when Takano had taken him home...

**_~10 years ago…~_ **

**“Are you sure you want to see this one? Why not look for something cuter?”**

****

**_“I’ve always wanted a housecat.”_ **

**“Well we have many other options—"**

****

**_“I remember very clearly requesting to see the black cat, I believe his name was…Sorata?”_ **

**“Ah well that’s his nickname, his papers actually say his legal name is Yokozawa Takafumi.”**

**The pair walked down the ill-lit hallway while the fluorescents flickered and the sickening smell of lemon chemicals permeating the air to cover up the stench of urine and disease.**

**“Well there he is…”**

**Takano’s shoes screeched on the freshly mopped linoleum and he walked up to the glass window to peer inside, catching sight of a hunched figure in the corner, it black ears and tails curled in defensively.**

**“Never knew why they chose that nickname for him, doesn’t suit him at all. Maybe it was cause of the clear sky we found him under, he was dropped on our doorstep as a little kitten mewling in a box, attached with a handwritten note to ‘please take care of him…’” The man mocked the last bit with and undignified snort, alerting the cat hiding in the dark corner of his room. Hesitantly he turned his head and met the eyes of a handsome stranger, he looked hurt, just like him…**

**“So, would you like to see the others or—”**

****

**_“No need, I’ll take him.”_ **

**“B-But—”**

**Takano raised a slender dark brow and frowned,**

****

**_“Is there something wrong…?”_ **

**“W-Well no—but wouldn’t you rather have a more attractive companion to suit your handsome self? I mean he’s nothing but skin and bones!”**

****

**_“And whose fault do you think that is?”_ **

**“His! He refuses to eat the fish we prepare for him!”**

****

**_“Well not all cats like tuna, its too cheap for their taste, many prefer salmon…”_ **

**“Tch don’t tell me how to run my shelter, tuna is just as healthy and cost-effective.” The man scoffed and turned away from the man with his hands pressed on the glass,**

****

**_“Open the door.”_ **

**“Seriously…?” The man muttered under his breath; he was only reluctant of course because he couldn’t stand to see another person turn away from this poor soul with disgust just after he got a glimmer of hope. This would truly shatter him, ‘don’t get you hopes up little guy…’**

**The lock clicked and the cat-hybrid was gone in an instant, replaced with his true form as a black house-cat. The raven bent down at the knees and gently coaxed the feline further until it reluctantly crawled into his lap to be scooped up and cradled. His eyes held the emptiness of heart-break, Yokozawa vowed he would change that, he wanted to make this man smile.**

****

**_“It’s nice to meet you, Yokozawa, my name is Takano Masamune.”_ **

**In that moment a midnight-black collar wrapped around Takano’s neck, while Yokozawa felt a tingle beneath his fur where his pulse thumped in his neck.**

**The bond was sealed, he chose me…**

 

“Onii—….an???”

_“He chose…me…”_

 

“Huh? On—…chan…?”

 

Yokozawa slowly blinked away and sat up in a rush to rub at his eyes, the dark parking garage making him hyper aware of his surroundings,

 

“Hiyo…? When did we get back?”

 

“Just now silly!”

 

“Glad you’re awake, you can help me with the luggage~” Kirishima snickered as he round the car to pop the trunk and haul out a hard-back suit-case. The raven shifted in his seat and unbuckled the seatbelt strapped to his chest, sliding out of the car to retrieve his own luggage.

 

\----

 

As soon as they stepped into the apartment Yokozawa wheeled his suitcase to the guest room, moodily locking himself in his room for the next few hours while Kirishima and Hiyori went on business as usual. Though Hiyo tried to hide the frown as she made dinner with her papa, he saw right through her, knowing she would much rather be cooking with her onii-chan. The youngster sliced some vegetables too thin and sighed, ‘this just isn’t as fun…’

 

Kirishima felt his heart break, knowing he was most likely the reason Yokozawa avoided them. If he just hadn’t pushed too hard last-night…’damn idiot.’ The fox cursed himself and set down the soaked rice he was helping with. His heavy footsteps carried him to the guest room’s locked door with a purpose.

 

“…” Taking a deep breath, he carefully chose his words. One wrong move and Yokozawa might not come out for a week. Determined to not let that happen, Kirishima lifted his fist to knock gently against the wooden door.

 

“…”

 

No response. He didn’t expect any. This was his fault for sticking his nose in his business.

 

“Yokozawa, how long do you plan to hide in that room?”

_Silence_.

 

“Y’know I can’t cook worth a damn.”

_Silence._

 

Kirishima narrowed his eyes, what was Yokozawa’s weakness…?

 

“ _Hiyo_ is getting awfully bored of her old man messing up the kitchen.”

_A shuffle._

 

The fox instantly perked up and grinned, knowing he’d found his negotiation point.

 

“She keeps asking ‘Where’s onii-chan?’ ‘I need his help!’” Kirishima’s voice raised an octave to mimic Hiyo, who had most certainly not voiced her opinions aloud, but he could definitely read them on her face.

 

“Papa!” Hiyo fumed from the kitchen with embarrassment, stamping her foot in that adorable character themed apron.

 

Kirishima’s ears twitched when he heard light footsteps on the other side of the door, but the lock remained in place. The fox signaled his daughter over and, after drying her hands on a nearby towel, she pattered forward and allowed her father to whisper in her ear.

 

A beat of silence and then,

 

“What do you say Onii-chan? I’m trying a new recipe!” she called in her sweet angelic voice that Yokozawa’s motherly side was weak to.

 

Almost reluctantly the lock clicked open and he carefully eased the door open a crack to peek out, but Kirishima had other ideas. Using his superior strength, he pried the door open forcefully when Yokozawa resisted, digging his heels in. Kirishima exhaled lowly, if he lost this battle there was no way this door was open again anytime soon, even using Hiyo as his bargaining chip. Yokozawa felt his muscles grow weak against the force of the fox’s body-weight against the door, and he lost all grip when another tiny body flung into the door to overpower his strength.

 

In a flurry of bushy ears and tails, the fox duo attacked the cat breathing heavily on the floor, tickling him everywhere they could without getting scratched.

 

“O-Oi—"

 

Kirishima gripped at his flailing hands and whistled at Hiyo to make her move. Yokozawa gulped, knowing he couldn’t kick his legs and risk hurting the teeny fox, ‘dammit, Kirishima is always able to trap me so effortlessly!’

 

Fighting as hard as he could against the bubbles of laughter that wanted to rise from his throat, Yokozawa grit his teeth with all his might. If this is was Kirishima wanted, he’ll be damned if he got it…

 

Is what he thought, but when Hiyo’s teeny fingers scrabbled over a sensitive bit of skin on his feet the howl ripped from his chest couldn’t be helped. At this Kirishima let his grip on the raven’s hands loose and took the opening to tickle at his armpits.

 

“Ah-haha! S-Stop! Pfft! St—"

 

The cat was mercilessly attacked at all angles, the ticklish fingers wiggling against his skin making him laugh in way’s that left him mortified and surprised he could even make such noise.

 

“I surrender! Just—heh! Stop it!”

 

The foxes slunk back and gave the panting raven some space. Yokozawa caught his breath after a few minutes and stood up, giving Hiyo a soft smile,

 

“Alright I’ll help, where do I start?” The cat offered and ruffled her almond locks.

 

He felt stupid for sulking in his room like a teenager just because Kirishima pried to close into his emotional wounds, his mental state had never been a priority, so his instinct was to push instead of listen to others advice.

 

Conflict suddenly lanced through the youngster’s eyes and wondered if something he’d said or done had set her off, but the stop in his heartbeat went unwarranted when she exclaimed,

 

“I left the burners on!”

 

The fox turned tail and dashed into the kitchen, Yokozawa meaning to follow but Kirishima stopped him by the shoulder with a strong grip.

 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He spoke to the room, knowing it passed the raven’s ears even if he wasn’t directly looking at him. Yokozawa tensed at his side at the subtle apology, but he shrugged off the hand that stuck to his shoulder, departing with a comment of his own,

 

“We can talk about it later…over a _drink_.”

 

Kirishima tensed up with excitement and relief fluttered through his chest. Good. He hadn’t screwed up his only chance to stop the spread of that damn ink and from the looks of it…

 

The fox examined the raven’s turned back and sighed, noticing that the threatening black poison had polluted his heart further. This was his last chance…

 

\----

 

With Hiyo tucked away in her room and the dishes clean in their proper place, two men shared each other’s company on the lime green couch, illuminated by only the table lamp beside them, each nursing a can of beer.

 

Neither spoke, not wanting to say the wrong words or come off as aggressive, so they both quietly sat, listening to the hum of the air-conditioner as they carefully chose their words.

 

When Kirishima finally decided to gather his courage and break the ice first after another sip of chilled beer, Yokozawa also opened his mouth. Their mingled inhales of preparation and then—

 

“I’m sorry—?”

 

“Sorry about last—?”

 

Both men turned to look at each other incredulously, ‘Why is _he_ apologizing?’

 

Kirishima’s shoulders shook with mirth and coaxed a snort of amusement from Yokozawa himself. The fox gestured for him to go first, making the raven flush on cue. He didn’t apologize often, he hated admitting he was in the wrong. Yokozawa took a deep breath and continued,

 

“Sorry I kicked you out that night, you were only curious…”

 

Yokozawa closed his eyes, knowing he had to give a better explanation for his rash behavior,

 

“I-I—”

 

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.”

 

“Nh—No it’s not like that…”

 

Kirishima raised a slender almond brow and waited patiently, taking a swig of beer from the aluminum can clutched in his hand.

 

“What you said was right…I’m just…Just afraid of people getting close to me…”

 

It was so cliché but they were his true feelings, he feared the day that Kirishima too turned on him and left him alone.

 

“I don’t—I don’t want to be alone, so please give me another chance—”

 

“Hold up, I had no intentions of throwing you out!?”

 

“What?”

 

“I was in the wrong! I stuck my nose where it didn’t belong and I was being pushy because I’m impatient, but I realize now that you need time to open up to people.”

 

“…” The raven’s expression was miserable and he crushed the flexible aluminum in his hand.

 

“Yokozawa I won’t abandon you…”

 

“You say that now, but what about in the future? Nothing about this is normal. I’m just some stranger you picked up on the street…Honestly I’ve thought this for awhile now, why do you _care_?”

 

Kirishima pursed his lips, knowing he was going to have to give an answer, this just isn’t the way he wanted to do it. The fox sighed and set down the beer can with a metallic clang, folding his hands together as his ears drooped with guilt.

 

“I was drawn to you the first time I met you…”

 

“You formed an emotional bond with a sobbing bear cub?”

 

“…no…”

 

Yokozawa raised his brow, feeling an itch in his chest, he didn’t like where this was going.

 

“I know I’d seen that beautiful grey gaze before, but I didn’t know it was the same guy that walked gracefully past me into the lobby with takeout on a rainy day. He’d bumped into me as I was getting out of my cab, and I bit my tongue when I was about to lash out, until I got a good look. He was soaked by the rain but he didn’t seem to care, staying cold and aloof. He simply walked past the whispering gossip to the editing floor only to return 5 minutes later to walk right back out the door.”

 

“…” The cat let the compliment go, but it nonetheless put a flutter in his heart, Kirishima didn’t have to know that…

 

“For a while everyone talked about you, wondering who you were, and if you would ever visit again…I was curious myself, but I’d never known that Takano was the one who shared that bond with you.”

 

Yokozawa grimaced and touched his neck, still feeling the lonely tingle at the lack of a warm tattoo. He’d almost forgotten about it in Kirishima’s company, leaving him with mixed feelings about their relationship. If there was _any_ to begin with, then they were doing everything bass-ackwards!

 

“When I saw the collar around your neck I instantly gave up, but I’d never completely lost interest. It was purely coincidental that I ran into on that rainy day, but something about your aura felt familiar and I was compelled to protect you. Maybe it was because your bear form reminded me of you, after all, my office gave you the nickname of ‘wild-bear’, apparently, you’d chewed out Takano for forgetting his meal at home and left his surrounding subordinates scarred. Reminding them of a ferocious bear, they dubbed you the wild-bear and teased Takano mercilessly with the nickname until he threatened to bring you back and whip them into shape during hell-week. After that they dropped it, but it still stuck with me…”

 

The raven didn’t say anything, only openly gaped at the fox as he continued, this was a huge bomb he just dropped! How could he be talking so casually? _Damn_ _him_ and that silver tongue!

 

“I’d never in my wildest dreams expected _you_ to be that bear in the morning, at first glance I nearly had a heart-attack, but I couldn’t say anything because you didn’t recognize me at all! It wasn’t until you were crying in my arms later that day that I realized, ‘I wanna be the one to make this guy happy’.”

 

“But you still let me go back? Why?”

 

“I figured you were much happier with your original owner, not some overbearing fox and his rambunctious daughter…”

 

Kirishima looked up and held back a wince at Yokozawa’s conflicted expression. He simply shifted in his seat and refused to meet Kirishima’s eye with an adorable flush gracing his face.

 

“I know, it’s a lot to take in and I probably should have said something sooner—”

 

“Why me…?”

 

“…I like your personality, you’re _strong_ and confident, but its all just a hard exterior to protect your soft core that’s actually really nurturing and kind. Like I said, I’m just drawn to you.” The fox blurted sincerely and a light blush dusted his own cheeks when he realized he’d practically just confessed his love for the guy. Having the intense urge to steal a peck on the lips, Kirishima was leaning forward to seal his lips over Yokozawa’s own.

 

What was an innocent peck turned into a heated, passionate kiss that ended up with Yokozawa practically in his lap. Reflexively seeking the raven’s skin, the fox’s hands slid higher up his hips, beneath his shirt—

 

Yokozawa felt the sting of cold metal on his skin and shook his head to break the kiss, wrenching Kirishima’s arms from within his shirt to find the culprit.

 

‘Ah, this guy still wears his wedding ring…’

 

Noticing the raven’s conflicted gaze locked on the ring, Kirishima smirked at the display of jealousy and offered an explanation,

 

“I wear it to keep the women in my office from asking stupid questions.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“If you don’t like it I’ll take it off, all you have to do is ask~”

 

“…”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Like hell!”

 

And with that Yokozawa was stubbornly untangling himself from Kirishima’s lap to storm off into the guest room to protect his wounded pride before the fox could tease him any further. Kirishima chuckled and flicked the table-lamp off, his figure swallowed in darkness as he tossed the empty beer cans into the recycle bin and stumbled into his own room.

 

\----

 

It happened out of the blue.

 

One night some odd weeks later, Kirishima was peacefully snoring away in his room when the click of a knob and creaking hinges startled him awake. Groggily scrubbing a hand over his face and blinking around the dark blearily, the fox reaches out a hand to blindly fumble at the bedside lamp’s switch. Dim light blooms from the center of the room and Kirishima rubs his eyes to adjust. Assuming this was his angelic daughter seeking comfort after a spontaneous nightmare, the brunette calls out for her,

 

“What S’ it Hiyo…?”

 

His voice was deep and rough with sleep, his low timbre did things to the figure in the doorway that was most certainly not his daughter he realized as the person began to shift from foot to foot. These steps were too heavy to belong to his delicate little girl…

 

Now wide awake, Kirishima snapped his head up to be met with an abashed Yokozawa staring at the floor nervously.

 

“Yokozawa…?”

 

There was a beat of silence, and in a rush of hushed words, Yokozawa spoke,

 

“I’d like to accept your offer from before…”

 

The cat had been tossing and turning not moments ago, and loathing another sleepless night, Yokozawa sought out what might help in desperation. Hiyo had noticed he’d been unfocused and spacey, along with Kirishima pointing out the dark circle under his eyes and having to scold the guy ‘don’t touch them!’. Yokozawa was fed up, and he needed to do something about it, he just couldn’t fall asleep… Something tickled in his feet every time he switched positions and grit his teeth with frustration, the flare of anger only waking him all the more. So, here he was, acting on his only idea in a last-ditch effort to just— _hell_ if he could get one damn hour of sleep.

 

Rifling through his mental folders to remember just which offer this was Kirishima perked up upon recognition of just which one he was accepting.

 

“Just—let me get comfortable real quick…”

 

Yokozawa timidly stepped forward into Kirishima’s room, while the guy yanked pillows left and right to punch them to a cloud-like consistency. This place looked surprisingly different in ill-evening light, through the human’s eye, the mind tricked one’s vision to make shapeless oddities out of regularly placed furniture and strewn about clutter that builds up in lively households such as the Kirishima’s. The shuffling continued for about another minute or so until Kirishima flopped down with a content sigh, happy with the position he’d found suitable to support a grown man matching him in height for the evening. Granted, he was simply laying on his back while his spine and head were supported by fluffy pillows, _but_ this posture guaranteed the lack of numbness in his limbs with Yokozawa’s extra weight.

Each time he had shifted to his side or halfway between, he had also contemplated the possibility of a knot forming in his back or a limb losing circulation

 

Kirishima cleared his throat after turning off the lamp and grinned, illuminated by only the moonlight spilling through the open window. With the flick of his ears and the wide opening of his arms, and somewhat his legs, to give the raven space, he welcomed the cat warmly,

 

“Alright, C’mere!”

 

Yokozawa gulped and contemplated turning tail and walking right back out the door when it dawned on him how ridiculous this was…fighting the urge to flee to his solitary guest room, the raven willed strength into his legs and allowed his composure to slip back on, giving an air of confidence. Though, Kirishima knew this was all and act as he proceeded to crawl onto the bed and settle between the fox’s legs on his stomach, resting his dark head against the lower half of his chest. Yokozawa’s heart was thudding a nervous tattoo in his ribcage and he felt his face heat up, blessedly the room was dark so Kirishima couldn’t tease him. The brunette slowly lowered his arms to encircle the restless cat who felt all of his hairs stand on end. Flinching when Kirishima’s bare-skin uncovered by the t-shirt he favored to bed, rubbed against his own skin. Ignoring the insistent instinct practically screaming at him to flee the foreign sensation, Yokozawa allowed his body to sink reluctantly closer to Kirishima’s. Fighting the gravitational pull in his chest that wanted to reject the uncomfortable awareness of touch.

 

The brunette frowned when the raven began to shake in his loose grasp,

 

This was _way_ _worse_ than he thought…

 

He couldn’t calm down, no matter how hard he tried relax the prickling needle sensation buzzing in his skin kept him on edge. It was difficult to accept platonic affection, it burned and tickled the fibers of his being, yet he craved it even _more_ after pulling away.

 

Kirishima, feeling the intense urge to comfort him, lifted a hand to gingerly thread his fingers through his silky onyx locks, humming a lullaby that always put Hiyo to sleep without fail.

 

It took a while for Yokozawa to accept the affection that Kirishima was showing him, but when his body finally relaxed, a warm fuzzy feeling flooded through his bones and he breathed a sigh of relief. It warmed his aching heart that seemed to throb just a tad bit less.

 

Yokozawa unconsciously burrowed his face further into Kirishima’s chest, inhaling the familiar soothing scent while their breathing synced up. Listening to the steady drumming beat of his heart behind the rising and falling rib-cage, Yokozawa felt something bubbling from his throat. Too tired to fight it down, he let it slip past his lips, it was something he hadn’t done in a _very_ long time, and it wasn’t laughter…

 

“I didn’t know you purred…” Kirishima murmured above him and sleepily stroked a hand down his back before sliding it back up to repeat the motion. The rumbling vibrations traveled through his bones pleasantly, warming his core. Yokozawa pretended not to hear him and merely tucked his ears against his head until his breathing grew light and even with soft snores.

 

“Finally, you stubborn idiot…” The brunette drawled and allowed himself to doze off as well after leaning down to kiss the top of his head, finally able to sleep peacefully knowing Yokozawa wasn’t in pain all alone in that miserably lonely guest room.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! <3  
> love~ peachy


	8. The Cat is Actually a Bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I broke by 3 day streak ;-;, but don't worry! I'm looking to wrap this up soon in the next few chapters so I'll work much harder to get these last chapters out of the way so that I can start my next story! I hope you guys are enjoying my side-fic so far! Thanks so much for reading!  
> ~Peachy

 

Everyday Kirishima learned more about Yokozawa that truly amazed him. Like the fact that he doesn’t like tuna, or how he hates the color orange, and wearing socks. Of course, this was because Hiyo was as curious as can be for her young age. Each time she asked her onii-chan a question about himself, she waited with bated breath, her tail swishing in delight as the cat stuttered his response. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention, this being clear every time he blushed after so much as a simple pat on the back.

 

During his stay with the Kirishima’s, Yokozawa noticed the hurtful pangs in his heart faded little by little each day; and while it was still painful at times, their brilliant matching grins certainly enhanced his mood. Having Hiyo to take care of upon picking her up from school, and preparing dinner for the three of them, or the occasional movie/game night, Yokozawa found himself distracted and…happier than he’d been in a long time. 

 

Sure, he had his argument’s here and there with Kirishima about where the dish-soap should be kept or how he should stop buying unnecessary items in bulk. They were only little spats that lasted for an hour until they realized how pointless it was and laughed it off.

 

So, while Kirishima began to look forward to two instead of one at home, it was no surprise that he’d nearly had a heart attack when he was assaulted with a white cloud of smoke at the door instead of his adorable daughter and the tsundere cat that denied his personality.

 

Coughing through the smoke the fox’s ears perked up, as he was about to call out for either of the pair until he heard giggles filter from the living room. The smoke slowly dissipated as the brunette practically swam through the heavy air to find the culprit.

 

“Haha so cool! Do a bear again!”

 

At Hiyo’s request the furry figure appeared and let out a grunt when she clapped her hands with amazement. Kirishima’s ear’s twitched and his face fell back into its calm demeanor. He’d been expecting a fire, but this was a much better result, though he couldn’t say he wasn’t pissed for not getting a warning. The fox stalked over to the nearby windows and cracked the ones he could, even opening the glass door to the veranda. The duo in the living room still hadn’t noticed his presence through the heavy air and he heard Hiyo speak again, his heart throbbing painfully.

 

“Ha…you’re so cool! I wish I could turn into a fox like papa, everyone at school teases me, but…I can’t do it…I don’t want him to be disappointed in me too.” The youngster sniffled.

 

A moon bear shifted from its spot on the floor and nuzzled her face to dry the tiny droplets that streamed down her cheeks, letting out a quiet cry. He couldn’t exactly shift back without something to cover up so he resorted to comfort her with the fur of his coat instead.

 

The fluttering of a towel as Kirishima tried to help dissipate the smoke that slowly traveled into the fresh air outside, snapped Hiyo out of her reverie and she looked around nervously.

 

“Oops…”

 

The bear that had taken a seat on the carpet offered a grunt of acknowledgment and its steely grey gaze caught the sight of a taller figure making its way through the smoke that finally began to clear.

 

“You two…crack a window next time, I can barely see anything in here!” Kirishima scolded, but not harshly, there was that playful lilt in his tone that let them know he wasn’t truly upset with them, just shocked.

 

“Pa—Papa!? I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at onii-chan!”

 

Nevertheless, Hiyo ducked her head and bowed in apology, her father dismissing her almost instantly,

 

“Don’t worry I’m not mad, but is this true Hiyo?”

 

“Huh…—!!” a red flush engulfed Hiyo’s face as she’d been found out and she nodded her head meekly.

 

“You think I’m disappointed in you?”

 

“…” her delicate face fell and she turned away to clutch at the fuzzy bear that glanced between the pair.

 

Kirishima sighed and dragged a hand over his face…he never thought she’d be teased at school! He’d only kept her away from harnessing her true form so that she wouldn’t be a target. He was worried for her safety on the streets. But with Yokozawa here maybe it was time…

 

“Hiyo.”

 

The youngster reluctantly peeked up from the expanse of midnight fur to meet her father’s eye’s.

 

“Watch closely.”

 

One second Kirishima was there, with that handsome smirk that left butterflies in Yokozawa’s stomach and then the next, he was gone in a cloud of thin smoke. The nine tales stomped its foot to clear the gloom, revealing its elegant features. The fox’s coat was a glimmering, golden brown, and its red eyes shimmered with recognition at the pair lounging in the living room. The creature tilted it’s perfectly narrow, carved face to nod at the young girl gazing at him with bewilderment.

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of the 9-tails that flowed effortlessly behind him, like grass in the wind. A huff sounded from the narrow snout to encourage Hiyo to pay attention.

 

With an inhale of preparation, brown gems twinkled with determination before they squeezed shut and the youngster seemed to clench every muscle in her body but—

_Nothing_.

 

She couldn’t hide her disappointment and the fox across from her whimpered, trotting over to the nearby closet to grip a towel in its jaw, before draping it over his body. Hiyo turned around to give him some privacy when he slipped into a room.

 

Seconds later Kirishima emerged through another white cloud, a towel bound around his hips.

 

Now Yokozawa was starting to see why he never transformed, this smoke clings to the walls of the apartment like glue, the air was still murky to see through. The raven fanned at his face frantically to stop the flush creeping up his neck at the sight of Kirishima’s muscles on display.

 

The fox tossed a wink at him when Hiyo wasn’t looking and then whistled to get her attention,

 

“I’m gonna show you one more time, so watch carefully.” The brunette warned and counted out loud to three.

 

“3”

 

The youngster sat on the edge of her seat when her father started counting and her tail swished with curiosity,

 

“2”

 

Kirishima looked like he was tensing up, willing his fibers to coil up and—

 

“1”

 

‘POOF’

 

The gleaming fox returned, this time with a sharper look, it seemed each transformation was a warm up towards its true beastly features. His teeth were sharper this time and his eyes seemed more narrowed, his fur looking rougher than usual. Sure, they were creatures of beauty, but the nine-tales was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Wishing to follow her father’s footsteps, Hiyo hopped up from her place on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to summon the spirit that faintly howled to be free in her core. After several long minutes the youngster gave up with a groan and slumped onto the couch with defeat.

 

Little did the father daughter duo know, Yokozawa had been observing the whole time, giving him enough time to learn…

 

The bear opened its mouth and to Hiyo’s surprise she could hear her onii-chan speak through the bear’s growls!

 

The fox across from her gaped at the mass of onyx, with shock. Hybrids weren’t able to communicate in their final forms…something else was going on here…

 

“Try this Hiyo.”

 

And with those few spoken words the black bear disintegrated, taking the form of a black liquid and appeared again in a dark mist. The golden fox narrowed his eyes at the copy-cat. Their features were almost identical, except for the pure white eyes and black coat that glittered like stars over a midnight sky.

 

“Woah…” Hiyo exclaimed when she watched the black-foxes tail’s flow like water in the air.

 

Murky white blinked and the nine-tales bared his teeth at its counter-part as a form of smirking. Before Kirishima could retaliate Hiyo took a deep breath and—she was gone, behind a cloud of white smoke, and re-emerging as a smaller version of her father, but only with 3 tails flowing behind her.

 

The teeny fox let out a cry of delight and skipped around her father and onii-chan with pure joy, wiggling the new tail that had joined the other two after harnessing the power of the fox spirit. It was certainly a milestone to celebrate.

 

After Hiyo thoroughly tired herself out by exerting her life-energy, she had no choice to transform back, following with Yokozawa and Kirishima as well in their own private spaces. They all gathered once again in the main room of the cozy flat, sipping tea at the dining table while Hiyo frantically texted her classmates.

 

“So how did you do it Hiyo? we’ll have to celebrate this weekend and tell grandma.” Kirishima spoke up from the end of the table while Yokozawa also looked her way.

 

“It was like onii-chan said! All I had to do was think of myself as water and then it just happened!” Hiyo blabbered and took a long sip from her glass of tea, with both of her dainty hands.

 

“Mm, it’s how I learn a new form.” The raven replied calmly, reaching for his own glass to take a sip until Kirishima slapped him on the back, forcing the liquid to spew out of his mouth and burn awkwardly down his throat.

 

“Ack! What—the _hell_!?”

 

“Ah, sorry~”

 

Yokozawa shot him and icy glare and moved to reach for the cup again, but the annoying fox continued to smack his hand away.

_“Oi!”_ The cat hissed in warning with a rough voice, his claws peeking above his nails with evident annoyance.

 

“It’s _so_ easy to rile you up~”

_“You…”_ The raven’s claws began to sink into the table until Kirishima decided to speak up,

 

“So how come you can copy other forms?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you can transform into a goat, then can you turn into say…a fish?” The fox dared to lean dangerously close, narrowing eyes while Yokozawa leaned further back until he hit the solid backing of the chair.

 

“It’s…not like that!”

 

“Oh? Care to elaborate?” The fox’s curled smirk dared to close the few inches between them and the cat had nowhere left to run when those amber eyes locked on his. Suddenly, his balance was lost and all of Yokozawa’s weight dropped to his gut when he began to fall backwards, the chair slipping beneath him. Squeezing his eyes shut he braced himself for the heavy crash that…

 

—wouldn’t come?

 

 Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, his world at a different angle, but still just above the floor, as Kirishima had extended his arm last minute to stop the chair from completely falling. The wood began to grind against the floor and the fox used his strength to push him back upright.

 

“Careful clumsy!” The brunette chided like the parent he was and earned a giggle from Hiyo, triggering a vibrant, embarrassed glow written all over the raven’s face.

 

“Where were we…?” Kirishima reminded Yokozawa who only scowled in response, clearing his throat.

 

“Watch your tone with me, I’m not some brat.”

 

The brunette grinned and ruffled his hair like one would with a child and the cat hissed, digging his nails into the arm that had its hand buried in his onyx locks.

 

“Ouch!”  Kirishima was quick to pull away and nurse his injured arm, it being Yokozawa’s turn to smirk with triumph.

 

“Keep it up and I won’t tell you a word.” The raven warned seriously, but nevertheless took a deep breath after stating the empty threat,

 

“It was many years ago…”

 

~~~~

**~19 years ago~**

****

**_“Takafumi! Don’t run too close to the border!”_ **

****

**_“I get it mom!”_ **

**The young bear shouted back with exasperation and skipped ahead,**

**He’d heard the stories countless times, relatives that disappeared after straying too far, narrowing their clan down to the number that it was. It was just his mother, father, grandparents his aunt and his younger cousin now, coming out to a total of 7 when he’s included. He knew all about the bounty hunters and pelt collectors that lurked around the edges of the magical barrier that the forest kept alive. They lived a mutually exclusive lifestyle with the sheltered woodland, they took care of the land and in return the land took care of them.**

**They were the guardians of this singular forest where he’d been born, neighboring clans had long since disappeared, hunted for their magical ability to shape-shift at will and their powerful pelts. Their ancestors had evolved from the nine spirits of the forest, boar, goat, bear, deer, wolf, rabbit, puma, fox, and ram. Hunters collected their pelts to harness the power of shapeshifting and the others turned them in for the reward.**

**Wild hybrids had been outlawed after a bill passed in the city, spreading into the country side that offered a hefty reward to any hunters willing to turn them in. So, his family developed a barrier that kept away outsiders who didn’t possess such magical ability. But as their numbers depleted, the barrier weakened and he began to hear rumors as his elders expressed their worry over the cracks that began to develop. What good was a faulty barrier?**

****

**_“I heard that a hunter had slipped through wearing one of our pelts, he was the one that took our little Mei last month…”_ **

****

**_“No way…” there were murmurs of disbelief around the long table where they held their council meetings._ **

****

**_“We can’t stay hear any longer, the barriers growing week and the hunters are getting through.”_ **

****

**_“It won’t be long before none of us are left…”_ **

**The raven sighed as he recalled the memory, skipping on the dewy grass towards his favorite river. People would kill to get on the other side of the barrier they lived behind. The land looked almost untouched, pristine and the air was clean, water was crystal clear…**

**Yokozawa stared back at his young reflection, anticipating the day he was full grown, he was next in line to lead the council…it was a big responsibility—**

**‘ _Snap’_**

**A nearby twig bent under pressure and a colorful bird fluttered away, squawking with distress.**

**The young boy planted his feet and summoned the bear’s weak spirit behind him, the little black ears atop his head twitching to listen for signs of movement.**

**‘Brave…I have to be brave…” the raven repeated to himself like a mantra and took a step forward. This was the edge of the barrier, from what he could tell, there was nobody on the other side. The**

**shield began to glimmer and showed his reflection when he stuck his hand out, wiggling it on the other side. But what had him flinching back, and his hairs raising on end was the fark figure behind him, standing tall with a wolfish smile, a rifle slung behind his back.**

**The barrel met the middle of the young boy’s shoulder-blades and he gasped,**

****

**_“Make a peep and your family’s dead.”_ **

**Yokozawa nodded, his lips pressing into a thin line, still a bit too young to understand just how serious this actually was.**

**Before he knew it a burlap sack over his head obscured his vision and itched his skin, his feet were scraping along tough rocks as he was led out of the woods. The rumbling of a machine made his heart beat rapidly and he was pushed up high while the ground moved effortlessly beneath him.**

**Under the bag covering his face the young boy frowned and bit his lip, trying not to cry, his family, he was never going to see them again. His mother had warned him to be careful! Yokozawa took a deep breath and remembered his mother’s advice if he were ever captured.**

****

**_“To stay alive, you have to become a_ cat _, and_ never _show anyone your true form!”_ His mother’s urgent tone rung in his ears and he summoned triangular black ears to sprout over the bear’s, a long silky tail trailing from the end of his spine at his tail bone.**

**It felt like hours before the bag was being lifted from his head and the bright daylight stung his eyes, trying to blink rapidly to adjust.**

**“ _What_? It’s just a stupid cat?”**

**“Calm down, we can still get money from a shelter.”**

**“But what if he has the pelt?”**

**“We can’t kill a child! Besides it will be too small…”**

**There was annoyed grumbling and a heavy metal door screeched open, revealing a shady couple that sized him up.**

**“He’s still young, so we’ll get a lot for him so long as we have a picture.”**

**“Y’think so?”**

**The older man grunted and ordered Yokozawa to shift to his final form, the youngster doing what he’s told. He tried not to claw at the hands with disgust that roughly grab him and wrestle him into a basket, bundled tightly in a sky-blue blanket.**

**“Hey! Miss, can you write something for me?”**

**A feminine passerby scribbled onto a piece of paper and the man slapped the note onto the basket he was swaddled in.**

**Bright light flashed in his face with the shutter click of a camera.**

**“What if he tries to run?”**

**“He won’t” the greasy man chuckled and pulled a syringe from his pocket, not giving any warning before the needle was piercing through the felines teeny neck. The kitten let out a pained yelp and dropped bonelessly against the wicker cradle.**

**He could hear the screech of wheels after the ding of a bell and pattering foot-steps.**

**“Poor thing…I’ll call you Sorata…”**

**And that was how his life began, living at the shelter was all he knew for nearly 8 years until he met Takano…and when he returned to his home after a private day trip while Takano was out of town, he found the once flourishing, lush forest had turned to mere ash and char without so much of a trace left by his family…**

**~~~~**

 

The pair of fox’s openly gaped at the raven after he finished his story off with a casual sip from his glass that was thankfully uninterrupted.

 

“I’m what you would call a shifter, I can observe other forms outside of the 9 spirits and copy them as my own version.

 

Kirishima blinked and furrowed his brow,

 

“Even a nine-tales?”

 

“Mm…” Yokozawa hummed in agreement.

 

“So, your original form is a bear?”

 

The raven nodded blankly,

 

“Doesn’t shifting into a cat wear down your life energy? I can only stay in my full form for a day, but you’re using your energy constantly to pass as half-cat?”

 

“No papa! He’s _magic_ , so he has endless energy!”

 

“That’s right Hiyo.” Yokozawa agreed with a chuckle,

 

“I got so used to passing as a house-cat I kind of forgot about my natural form...”

 

He filled in and finished off the rest of his tea, freezing at Kirishima’s next words.

 

“So then why did you show _us_ your true ability the first day we met you?”

 

The raven choked on his tea and shakily set down the glass after holding back a hacking cough, even _he_ didn’t know the answer to that! Well he did, but he wasn’t about to tell Kirishima that he trusted him the moment they locked eyes, and something else made his heart quicken as well…

 

“—I-I was panicked…!!” Yokozawa snapped brusquely, slamming his hands on the table, sensing yet another meaningless argument with Kirishima spiraling out of control just to protect his overflowing pride.

 

“Hang on, what’s with that pause?”

 

“…”

 

“Is there something else?”

 

“—no…”

 

“There it is again!”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“Tell me!”

 

At this point Hiyo had gotten tired of glancing back and forth between the two and let out a beleaguered sigh that went unnoticed with an eyeroll as a cherry on top after sliding her chair out from the table. The youngster excused herself to her room for the evening and left unseen by the agitated pair that heated up with each comment thrown back and forth.

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything!”

 

“C’mon there’s no need to be so shy~”

 

The cat slammed his hands against the table again, shaking the empty glasses against the surface of the hardwood.

 

“I’m not being shy!”

 

“Go on, show me your true form~”

 

“I’m not doing _shit_!” the raven seethed and grit his teeth with determination.

 

“There you go again…I wanted to see a cute little bear…” The brunette whined purposefully and snuck an innocent glance at the furious Yokozawa quaking in his seat.

 

“You want to see a bear! I’ll show you a bear!” The raven growled and with that his pointy black ears shrunk and rounded, his tail, coiling up into a fluffy, short flat stump.

 

“Bring it!” Kirishima growled back and bared his teeth that grew just that bit sharper.

 

The pair lunged for each other and Hiyo was left to her own devices in her space while the room outside shook and clattered with noise and movement as the hybrids battled for dominance with an obnoxious wrestling match. A smile curled on her lips as she wrote about her day in her diary, excited to celebrate the addition of her third tail as Kirishima had promised for the upcoming weekend…

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking until the end, I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! <33  
> ~Peachy


	9. A Cat's Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! I have returned, and while I know it has been a long time, (9 days...?) I'm so sorry! But I have the next chapter already in the works so enjoy this one for now. Also a readers comment grabbed my attention and I realized that I never really specified what happen's to a hybrid's clothes when they shift! I just always figured that the clothes drop where-ever they transform, and they can return to pick them up later, however in a public place their most likely left behind, unless carried somehow by their final form, if that makes sense...  
> So I hope that cleared up some confusion!  
> Oh and another thing I'd like to clarify, I decided that it would probably be annoying to be a nine-tales in half form, because any movement would be difficult, along with wearing pants...so! I say that they only have the one fox tail in their half forms unless they wish to summon them! so the tails they have can come and go at their will.  
> Thanks for your patience!! and enjoy <3  
> ~peachy

Yokozawa huffed a sigh for the umpteenth time that day as he watched Kirishima, currently squatting down to inspect the various party favors decorating the shelves. They were on _casual_ _business,_ running _errands_ to collect decorations for Hiyo’s celebration party, or as Kirishima like to call it, a date. Steely grey eyes nervously glanced about the store as other shoppers eyed them with suspicion.

 

“How about this one?” The brunette asked, holding up a party kit that guaranteed a burst of colorful streamers, balloons and what-not, it certainly checked off many of the items on the decorative list that Hiyo had sent them off with while she prepared the activities and invites with her grandma back at the apartment. Kirishima had dragged Yokozawa away from his task of chores, seeking help in shopping for the right things, something the fox was not very good at.

 

“Um…sure…”

 

Yokozawa could give a damn what they got, so long as he could get out of this store. His skin was beginning to itch under the number of eyes turned their way.

 

Neither of them had a collar around the neck to prove the lack of owner they had around. Sure, Kirishima’s foster family handled the governing issues that stated he be in their care to live freely, but Yokozawa was still a stray; only taken under an already collarless hybrid’s wing. Being seen in public together was a recipe for disaster. Strangers might get the wrong idea seeing them meander about so casually in broad daylight. Hybrid couples, especially between and high/lower class were frowned upon. It meant leaving less mates for humans and better opportunities for hybrids. Humans wanted to keep them below their feet, to never have them walk the same path of society.

 

Letting them run loose left people uneasy, believing that they could revert back to their beastly ways as their ancestors had once lived, free of any restrictions, to do as they please. But humans feared the day half-breeds would go berserk, so, keeping them as mates and servants seemed to appease their impending ‘doom’. Humans made up most of a majority of the world’s population, as blood-lines cut after cross-breeding between human and hybrid. This left their magic weaker than ever, however, Yokozawa was a rare case, untouched by human blood, he held his ancestor’s true ability that every hybrid should have. Of course, it wasn’t always like this…

 

Hybrids were once figures of power and wealth long ago, who helped the weak human race survive the brutal wild. But when the human’s royal blood handed over the throne to an ill-minded ruler, he convinced his fellow subjects that the hybrids were savage beasts, waiting in the forests to one day attack, as they had been using them for trade and…human essence. There had been word of disappearances around the woods, this being the king’s only evidence, he foolishly declared war between their races, claiming that they hunted humans for their blood to enhance their power. Thus, the brutal battle began, hybrids at a disadvantage against their modern technology and deadly weapons that weren’t in the form of razor-sharp claws and gnashing teeth. The war raged on for nearly a decade until the hybrids surrendered, conforming to the human’s rules to prevent their ultimate extinction.

 

Some never surrendered, living as outsiders at risk of being hunted down and executed, but those that did, agreed to the legal document declaring a ludicrous list of rules, some of which are: **_no romantic relationships between hybrids (so as to keep their bloodline weak); hybrids must have an owner at all times or reside in a shelter otherwise;_** and of course, ** _no shifting in the presence of a human._**

 

Yokozawa sucked in a breath, he was overthinking this…nobody was going to—

_“Hey you, where’s your owner?”_

_‘Dammit just when I thought we were in the clear…’_

 

The raven felt his blood run cold and his ears tucked against his head as he wracked his brain for a way out of this without getting Kirishima involved, ‘shit, what now!?’

 

“OI, are you listening to me, you filthy stray?”

 

Said cat gulped and slowly turned to face the stern, commanding voice, recognizing him as the shop owner.

 

“I—”

 

“Don’t have a collar huh?”

 

Kirishima behind him tensed and slowly turned his head, waiting for Yokozawa to hold his ground and face him on his own terms. How would he feel if he were treated like a damsel in distress? Knowing he would step in if things got out of hand, the fox turned back to his shopping, carefully observing from a distance.

 

“I’m not—” As Yokozawa fought for a response, the man grew impatient, his voice growing louder by the second while everyone around them began to turn their heads and watch owlishly.

 

“How did you escape the shelter?”

 

The raven grit his teeth and clenched his fists, opening his mouth before grasping a proper response that was expected when facing a human authority.

_“Will you let me speak dammit!?”_

 

His voice seemed to carry through the store, ringing in his ears as the crowd who stood around to watch went rigid, the air around them going suffocatingly silent. Yokozawa lowered his head as a shake settled into his bones, the anger clearing to reveal what he’d just done. Kirishima couldn’t save him now…he was going to rot in that awful shelter for the rest of his life—

 

“You little bastard, you dare yell at me in my own establishment? I’m calling animal control; can I get security up here?”

 

Seems the manager had no problem making a scene to look like a hero among society, all because of the mere threat to ship a stray off to a shelter like it were a savage beast. The man was trying to milk this opportunity for all its worth with a dramatic show…

 

When a stranger roughly gripped the raven’s arm and yanked him back, Kirishima chose his moment to step in,

_“Hey.”_

 

The fox summoned each and every one of his golden, nine tails to thrash violently behind him, the ends of the white tips glowing with fire as his eyes reflected a murderous blood-red. His ears frilled up in alert and stood tall on his head, the brutal scar decorating his neck only completing the dangerous look.

****

**_“Let go of him.”_** Kirishima snarled and bared his teeth at the shop-owner cowering in the shadow the fox’s powerful tails cast over him.

 

“S-sorry sir—hey you, release him.” The manager was quick to surrender and apologize with a deep bow.

 

Yokozawa felt the grip loosen around his arm and he didn’t have a chance to blink before being wrapped in a blanket of warm fur that was Kirishima’s tail’s, his four other free ones continuing to blaze with fire and rage behind him.

 

“So sorry for the inconvenience, please accept this discount as a token of our—”

 

The fox snatched the flimsy piece of paper from the shop-keeper’s hands and burnt it to a crisp, lighting a flame to dance in his palm and disintegrate it to mere ash.

 

“I don’t need your apology, if I ever see you lay a hand on this guy again, you’ll have to deal with something much worse than me.” The brunette growled and turned on his heel, releasing his tails with a cloud of smoke and swinging an arm around his company’s waist, keeping him possessively close as the raven tripped on his feet to keep up.

 

Whether it was Kirishima’s change in form, or the vicious scar marring his neck that scared them off, Yokozawa could care less...It felt good to be held close by the infuriated fox that continued to rage all the way back to the apartment…

 

Is what he would like to think, but this was just impossible with his overflowing pride that plagued his personality,

 

“Oi—let go of me!” The raven struggled in his grip, the pace of his long legs speeding up in lengthier strides, the cat now practically being dragged away from the establishment that had threatened him.

 

With a huff Kirishima finally released his hold, roughly jerking his arm away to rest at his side tightly, his jaw clenched with anger.

 

“You don’t have to get so worked up over me—”

 

“…” When the fox cut him off with a moody glare, Yokozawa decided to zip it. It wasn’t very often that Kirishima got angry, the raven was even more surprised it was over _him_. With this degree of rage reacting to Yokozawa being treated poorly left him wondering just how much worse it would be with _Hiyori_. An awkward silence settled over the pair as the brunette slowly regained his composure with a final deep breath. Unable to stand the heavy air any longer, Yokozawa spoke up when he deemed it safe,

 

“How were you able to get away with that?”

 

“What?” His voice still had an irritated bite that Yokozawa couldn’t help but flinch when he spoke.

 

“I-I mean, they treated _you_ with respect back there?”

 

Kirishima straightened his posture and surveyed the street with his glowing amber eyes that seemed to scream, ‘don’t mess with me’, before letting out a sigh,

 

“It’s because foxes are of a higher class, we’re treated at almost the same level as humans, which—gives me an idea…since you can shift, when we go out in public you need to look like a fox.”

 

Yokozawa looked back down at the pavement and mulled over the brunette’s words. He hadn’t thought of that…not even once! But Bears were higher in the ranks than foxes…so why didn’t he ask him to resort to his natural form…?

 

When the raven nodded in agreement, deciding not to push it, Kirishima seemed satisfied and allowed his tension to release,

 

“We don’t have to go to another store, let’s just go home.”

 

“But Hiyo’s decorations—” Yokozawa tried to protest, but was cut off almost instantly.

 

“—Can be made at home with those dexterous hands of yours~”

 

“You just expect me to _manifest_ balloons?”

 

Kirishima couldn’t help but snort at the ideology of Yokozawa’s retort, which enhanced his mood greatly.

 

“We should have some lying around from previous celebrations…” the fox replied, and that mischievous glint returned to shine in his warm amber eyes, along with the playful lilt that couldn’t be disguised in his tone of voice.

 

The pairs spirits lifted, returning quips back and forth towards the apartment, quickly found themselves walking through the front door, and to Hiyo’s disappointment, empty-handed.

 

“Papa! What happened? Did you lose the list?” The youngster pouted, her dainty hands resting on her hips.

 

“Nah, we figured the decorations would be more special if they were home-made by your onii-chan and I~”

 

At Kirishima’s phrasing three sets of eyes turned his way to look upon him with what could only be described as apprehension.

 

“Why are you all looking at me like that? Even my own mother!”

 

“Zen dear, you know you can’t do crafts…”

 

“Good thing I have Yokozawa here to teach me then~” The fox turned to the brooding raven expectantly, who simply sighed in defeat.

 

“I guess it can’t be helped…go sit at the table and— _don’t touch anything!”_

 

“Yessir~”

 

\----

 

“Oi—that’s…actually pretty good…?” Yokozawa stopped his scolding mid-sentence after noticing Kirishima’s clumsy fingers moving ridiculously fast with the pair of scissors. Kirishima had interrupted him by stretching out the long string of paper hearts with a broad grin.

 

“I know right? Let’s see what you made…” The fox leaned over the mess of glitter and scraps of paper to inspect the creation bunched up in a pile on the table.

 

“This is awesome! Where did you learn how to do this?” Kirishima gaped in amazement after picking up a mini origami fox from the large pile as he strung one by one onto a flexible string. Yokozawa paused and leaned over in his chair, ducking beneath the table before popping back up with a small cardboard box and a thin booklet.

 

“Hiyo’s origami book.” The raven replied simply, and returned to his task of stringing together the garland. Kirishima curiously peeked into the box that’d been set on the table and balked. _When did the guy have all the time to make this while_ he’d _been distracted with a simple heart banner!?_

 

Inside sat hanging paper machete pom-poms on strings and homemade confetti poppers, along with some loose confetti in plastic bags. The fox slumped in his chair in defeat, he was no match for Yokozawa’s expertise…he just didn’t have the kind of patience for cooking or anything involving art, but when dealing with difficult people it was endless…

 

“Wow onii-chan! You made all this?” Hiyo exclaimed after pattering over from the kitchen, dusting off her flour coated hands.

 

“Mhm…” the raven hummed and kicked a stray balloon that stuck to his foot from beneath the table. Kirishima had taken the liberty of blowing them up a couple hours before they began their crafting session.

 

“Well look what your papa made, pretty sweet right?” The brunette boasted proudly and stretched his own craft on display, earning a stifled snort from his daughter.

 

“It looks…great! We can put it in the genkan so it’s the first thing my friends see!” Hiyo giggled taking mercy on the clumsy fox, her father smirking over at Yokozawa with triumph.

 

“What’s going on in the kitchen?” The raven ignored the shit-eating grin Kirishima threw his way and glanced at her flour dusted apron pointedly.

 

“Ah! Grandma and I are making Mochi for our guests, they should be here any minute…” the youngster rambled and dashed off into her room to change into the new dress her grandmother had brought just for her party.

 

“Would you like to be our first taste-testers?”

 

Kirishima and Yokozawa collectively glanced up at the aged woman who’d teetered over, balancing a plate of the snack Hiyo’s tiny hands carefully crafted with her grandmother for the past couple hours. This was just _one_ of the many treats they’ve prepared for their gues—

 

‘ _Ding’_

_“I’ll get it!”_ the youngster shouted from her room down the hall, dashing out in a blur of amber fur and pink fabric to the front door.

 

There was exchanged excitable chatter shared at the entryway before two young girls emerged followed by a young woman, Hiyo holding the wrapped gift her friend presented for her.

 

“Kirishima-san, nice to see you again!” Yuki-chan’s mother greeted the fox who stood to his full height, specks of glitter falling from his lap.

 

While the adults made small talk, other visitors pleaded entrance. Hiyo was soon enough surrounded by familiar friends, and gifts accepted with joyful laughter and shared affection.

 

“Nice to see you too.” The handsome brunette welcomed, and gestured toward the table,

 

“If you’d like to stay for a bite, I’m sure we can spare enough…” Kirishima offered, turning to grab a plate and some napkins. The woman’s friendly arm outstretched to stop him, landing on his bicep.

_‘it’s happening again…’ someone was sweeping his loved one right out from under his feet…_

 

 From afar a vacant steely gaze watched, Yokozawa gulped when the other black cat in the room made a move on what was _his_ —

_‘What the hell am I thinking!’_ The raven shook his head and turned back to his task of tying the end of the garland. Kirishima wasn’t his…they’d never discussed a relationship before, so why was he so jealous of a friendly touch?

 

A feminine chuckle broke out in the room and Yokozawa’s head snapped up when he saw Kirishima leaning down to accommodate a hug for the shorter woman. A smile graced her soft features and her arms opened up—

Before the fox could fully wrap his arms around the black cat, Yokozawa had wedged himself in the distance between Kirishima and the friendly woman who took a wide step back when the raven withdrew his claws to dig into the fox’s skin. Yokozawa was breathing erratically from sprinting from the other end of the room in mere seconds, his grey eyes wild with panic beneath slitted pupils. A pained grimace flashed across Kirishima’s face before he regained his composure and gently wrapped his arms around the clingy feline.

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Suki, this is Yokozawa—ouch!” The fox hissed when the needle-like nails prickling at his skin sunk deeper and anchored into his flesh.

 

“Sorry—he not usually like this…” Kirishima mumbled and pushed at the heavy raven as a silent plea to be let go.

 

“—!!”

 

Yokozawa didn’t let up, and only buried his face deeper into the brunette’s warm chest when his captive began to struggle, trying to offer a proper apology for his guest.

 

“it’s fine dear, Hiyo-chan, can I see your third tail?” The woman took the hint and turned on her heel to distract herself, Yokozawa catching a glimpse of the collar around her neck that reflected the color of happiness, _green_. How lucky she was to have a bond under a joyful circumstance…

_Was that normal…? A happy bond…_

 

Hiyo lit up with excitement and closed her eyes, waiting and then—

 

Her three tails were wiggling with delight, everyone around her gasping in awe to admire the dazzling, almond fur.

 

“Oh my! So pretty!” The feline cheered and leaned down to kiss the youngster’s forehead who bubbled with laughter as a healthy glow graced her cheeks.

 

Steely grey eyes narrowed with jealousy and he grit his teeth, feeling a hiss rising in the back of his throat, his tail’s and ears standing straight and alert while his hairs frilled up in alarm.

_“Yokozawa!”_ Kirishima growled and snatched up a nearby blanket to shield the tempered cat from his guests, murmuring apologies as he hurriedly shuttled the raven off to the nearest private room. A nearby door slammed shut and shocked the guests out of their small talk to stare doe-eyed at the frame while hissed whispers filtered from beneath the cracks. The gathered group began to share whispers of suspicion when a white cloud slowly dissipated from beneath the door.

 

“Would anyone like to try Hiyo’s mochi? She worked extra hard today!” Hiyo’s grandmother chimed in, hoping to distract the youngster’s company with the promise of food. Distracted anew, the youngsters rushed over to crowd around the cheerful woman who outstretched a decorative plate towards grabby hands. With the plate clear and Hiyo’s surrounding friend happily nibbling on a snack, her grandmother leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“Why don’t you go set some down for your mama?”

 

Hiyo lit up with excitement at the thought of sharing such an occasion with her loved one, and snatched a few treats that she liked the best to bring them over on an offering dish, murmuring a quiet prayer before returning to her group of friends, rabbits and cats alike with the exception of her few human companions as well.

 

So distracted with her party games, Hiyo hadn’t noticed her grandmother shuffle over to the bathroom door with a gentle knock before gaining access. However, this did not go unnoticed by the housewives accompanying their children, _mostly to have the excuse to see the most handsome bachelor of the building…_

 

The women gossiped, under the guise of hanging up the rest of the homemade decorations that had been scattered about in Yokozawa’s rush to separate Suki, and the ever so striking Kirishima-san.

 

\----

_“Boys? Is everything alright?”_

 

“Yes mom—ah! There’s really no need to come in—” Kirishima tried to warn, but it was too late as the door was already swinging open.

 

“Zen? Where are you?” met with an empty bathroom, the confused woman called out again.

 

“In here…” The fox’s defeated voice was muffled in the hollow bowl of the bathtub behind the privacy of a ripped shower curtain. Biting back a sigh when the shower curtain rolled away, Kirishima turned his amber gaze up to his mother,

 

The woman was obviously fighting her amusement but hiding it poorly, at the state her dear son was in. Laying down in the empty bathtub, with nothing to cushion but a blanket, was Kirishima cradling a small black cat, his amber eyes holding a conflicted expression.

 

“Seems like he’s asleep, why not just let him rest in the guest room?” the woman mused, reaching a hand out to stroke a silky ear, but her wrist was grasped just inches before she made contact.

 

“…I don’t want him to wake up alone, it will be damaging to all the progress I’ve made…”

 

“You mean he’s…”

_Touch deprived._ Physical touch from anyone besides Kirishima or Hiyori sent the poor feline into shock.

 

Kirishima nodded his head grimly, lowering his eyes to gaze down at the purring feline nestled against his chest.

 

Wisdom shining in the elder’s knowing gaze, she stood to full height with a soft smile gracing her features. She saw something in her son’s eyes that had dulled for a very long time, seeing that spark again left her aged heart warm with joy…

 

He didn’t seem to know it yet, but _she_ knew when he was head over heels for someone…she’d seen it happen before with her own kin after all…but Zen was her family now, along with precious Hiyori who her daughter left behind in the hands of her caring husband.

 

“Very well then, I’ll keep the little ones busy until he comes to.”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

The woman hummed and gently eased the door shut with a solid thump, leaving Kirishima to his own devices. He didn’t want to move and risk rousing the agitated cat, seems like his only option was to wait…

 

As time ticked by, the fox’s lids grew heavy as he fought to blink away the drowsy haze weighing down his body. It wasn’t long before the soft rumbling purrs and the whirring of the air conditioner lulled him to sleep.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie! I'll be back very soon with the next chapter so hang in there! Thank you so much for reading as well, love you guys!!  
> -Peachy


	10. A Cat's Jealousy Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I'm back with a new chapter, I know I say this in every chapter, but I really appreciate you taking time to read my goofy little story! So thank you so much for coming back for another chapter! It's about to get interesting!  
> ~Love peachy

 

“Obaasan, where’s papa?” Hiyo questioned curiously after watching her emerge from the bathroom.

 

“Hm? Oh, your onii-chan got sick, so he’s keeping him company.”

 

“Really? I need to go make sure he’s ok—”

 

A frail arm snapped out to firmly grip at her shoulder, spinning her back around to face the aged woman’s gentle smile.

 

“Where do you think you’re going young lady? You have guests to entertain! Besides, your papa has it handled, now go have fun.” Her grandmother urged, gesturing to the crowd occupied with party a game by the name of ‘twister’.

 

Hiyo looked reluctant at first, but with an encouraging shove, the youngster joined her friends who cheered upon her return, inviting her into the game. The fox quickly found herself distracted enough for an hour to pass without any worries at all, forgetting all about the state of her onii-chan to enjoy the party her papa had worked so hard to put together. Soft brown eyes watched from afar as they gently gazed upon her granddaughter enjoying herself, surrounded by friends and laughter. That’s what being a kid was all about.

 

\----

 

Yokozawa Takafumi jolted awake, wondering just when he’d fallen asleep and…where?

  
The raven shuffled around to get a feel of his surroundings—when a chill was suddenly running down his spine after his knee bumped into smooth, cool porcelain, snapping him awake in an instant.

 

Yokozawa sat up in a rush after realizing the amount of his bare-skin being exposed, and the clothed, muscular body beneath him. The raven’s heart fluttered and seized at the same time, Kirishima’s sleeping face was so handsome, but the fact that he was shamelessly straddling him while butt-naked left him welling up with shame.

 

The feline began to twist in place to search for his clothes, planting his hands on the rising and falling chest beneath him—then Kirishima stirred, responding to the sudden movement by stroking a hand down the felines—back? Why did it feel like skin…? And why was there a bump? Where’s his—a _h there’s the tail…_

 

“Aghn!” a sudden moan broke him from his thoughts, alerting all of his slowly waking senses, his hand still lightly stroking over the smooth tail that went rigidly straight.

 

Rubbing his sleep-tired eyes, the fox noticed a heavier, stiff weight settled against his body as the daze fogging his mind slowly cleared, does that mean…?

 

The brunette cautiously peeked his eyes open, only to be met with the image of a crimson red Yokozawa gaping down, wordlessly at him. Kirishima drowsily recalled sliding a hand down his spine and allowed a light flush of his own to creep up his neck after realizing he’d just caressed his naked back-side.

 

Kirishima being the first to regain his composure, defaulted to teasing to cover up his embarrassment,

 

“You’ve got a soft ass~” His voice deep was rough with sleep, sending a tingle through Yokozawa’s chest.

 

“W-Where the hell are my clothes?” the raven snapped, his wild grey eyes flurrying about the room while his tail began to thrash and his ear’s started twitching.

 

“Hnn? Ah, they’re right over there—”

 

When Yokozawa immediately tried to climb off of his lap and out of the tub, Kirishima was quick to reach out and grab his hips, firmly holding him in place.

 

“L-let me go! This is embarrassing!”

 

“There’s no need to be shy, you’ve got a great body you know~” The fox mused and traced a finger over his lean ab muscles after teasing him with a flirtatious wink.

 

“Is this a sweet spot for you?” The brunette chuckled, rubbing at the base of the midnight-black tail that twitched irritably

 

“Nnah…!! St—op touching me!” the raven hissed around an erotic mewl and forcibly dragged himself out of the tub by bracing his hands against the sides.

 

The brunette was persistent, and _stronger_ , arms reaching out for Yokozawa’s hand—but all he got in return was a shrill hiss, and the sting of an open wound.

 

“Ouchie…” Kirishima muttered to himself and yanked his arm away to inspect the three bright red gashes running down his arm.

 

“I-I…” The feline tried to excuse his actions but his heart wilted at the sight of the fox’s pained grimace while he nursed his injury.

 

“I’m…sorry…” Yokozawa whimpered in a weak voice as his ears began to droop, being with Kirishima was an emotional roller-coaster, it was exhausting…

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, I pushed you too hard. I was being an ass.” The brunette assured around a chuckle, but the raven bit his lip with an unconvinced gaze fixated on the bleeding wound that marred his arm.

 

“But— _still_ …”

 

“Yokozawa, I’m fine. Wanna grab me the first aid kit from that cabinet right there?”

 

Yokozawa wordlessly did as he was told, dropping to his knees to fish through the cupboard and retrieve the medical kit to treat minor injuries. The sting of rubbing alcohol burned his nose and Kirishima’s fresh wound, a quiet hiss of pain rising from his lips as he sucked in a breath.

 

The tight-lipped raven, finding it unbearable to stay silent and watch, after dressing himself he gently leaned forward to clasp the gauze and pluck it from the fox’s hand. Waving a finger to gesture his arm forwards, Yokozawa gingerly took hold of his limb to inspect the wound and bandage it snugly after applying a numbing ointment.

 

Kirishima let out a sigh of relief and took Yokozawa’s offered hand to balance himself while he climbed out of the tub, as his legs had fallen asleep long ago. Working feeling back into his numb limbs, the fox stood up straight and grinned brightly at the cat,

 

“Feel better?”

 

“I should be asking you that…” The raven retorted, his concerned gaze snapping down to his bandaged arm, but Kirishima cupped his chin and forced him to look into that molten amber that he could easily get lost in.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it was a reflex.”

 

“But—” Yokozawa buttoned up when Kirishima frowned and his tail swished with irritation, reaching up to make the gesture of zipping his lips.

 

With a defeated sigh the cat nodded and moved to open the door, but the brunette quickly wedged his foot against the wood to keep it from moving. If he’d learned anything from what just happened, he would know not to corner a cat, but it seemed all caution was thrown to the wind as his gaze waxed worried, and transfixed on the nervous raven.

 

“You sure you’re ready to go back?” Kirishima knew his mother had the children distracted with enough food and games to keep them entertained for hours, so they wouldn’t mind if he stayed holed up in the bathroom until Yokozawa really calmed down, but it seemed like something else was going on here.

 

He’d been _fine_ until suki showed up…

 

As the black-cat could practically hear the cogs working into place in Kirishima’s mind, he felt himself heat up with embarrassment by the second until it all clicked into place.

 

“Yokozawa, are you jealous of those women?”

 

“…”

 

Steely grey stubbornly remained glued to the floor and the raven’s body stiffened up,

 

“There’s nothing to be jealous of—"

 

Yokozawa quickly drew up and arm to press a single finger against the fox’s lips, a grim expression plastered on his features, until his lips moved soundlessly. It felt like gravel was stuck in his throat as he tried to force out the word’s he so desperately wanted to say, Kirishima waiting patiently, intently staring back at the raven.

 

“Just—don’t let them touch you…”

 

“hmph—!!” Kirishima tried to respond, but his lips were sealed shut behind Yokozawa’s bony finger, a surprised gasp dying in his throat when the raven leaned forward to teasingly lick his warm cheek and pulled away in an instant, making a beeline for his only escape.

 

This time the fox didn’t move an inch when the knob twisted, and allowed Yokozawa’s bulky frame to disappear behind the ajar door, his daughter’s joyful voice floating in from the other room to greet her onii-chan. All he could do was gape stupidly at himself in the mirror across from him as a pink hue danced over his cheekbones, only one emotion soaring through his heart and occupying his brain.

 

“I love him…”

 

It was more like the final push to make him realize just how hard he’d fallen for the stubborn, brash, capable, confident…kind, caring, adorably handsome…Yokozawa.

 

Kirishima numbly lifted a hand that laid limply in his lap to trace his fingers over where the raven’s tongue brushed over just moments ago. His head dropped and his hands caught him, cradling his almond locks as he let out a deep sigh,

 

“I love him…” The fox mumbled to himself while letting his body droop over the rim of the tub he’d stumbled back to sit on, the reality crashing down on him, but in a good way…

 

Taking a deep breath, Kirishima dropped his guard, the pair of almond eyes watching carefully form behind the slightly cracked door going unnoticed. The old woman smiled warmly and gently eased the door shut, the fox jumping upon the soft thump.

 

\----

 

“Obaasan where were you?” Hiyo giggled when a frail arm reached down to gleefully ruffle her hair,

 

“Just checking in on your papa.” The woman couldn’t hide the smirk dancing in her eyes as she glanced back up to the brooding raven who sat quietly in the group of 5th graders gathered around to play _pin-the-tail on the fox._

 

“It’s your turn onii-chan!”

 

“Huh?”

 

His steely grey gaze was otherwise occupied, staring expectantly at the bathroom door that has yet to budge. Yokozawa felt a teeny hand reach out and clasp his own, wrenching his fingers out of the way to securely place the paper tail with the pin attachment.

 

“H-Hey wait—”

 

The raven’s world went dark as Hiyo leaned up to loop a blindfold over his eyes, the group of children giggling as they collectively spun him around, collectively counting aloud,

 

“3!”

 

“I don’t—”

 

“2!”

 

“Know how to—”

 

“1!”

 

“I’m dizzy…”  Yokozawa muttered while he slouched, drawing up an arm to clasp his forehead as his felt his surroundings spin behind the blindfold. Shaking his head, the cat determinedly took a step, _all he had to do was tack the damn thing to the wall, right??_

 

Using his other hand, he felt around for anything besides air, palm finally making solid contact with the smooth surface of the wall (with help of Hiyo’s prodding him in the right direction via multiple jabs to the side)

 

Taking a deep breath, the raven thrust his arm forward and the pin pushed past the dry wall, removing his blindfold to see what all the fuss was about when the young crowd behind him began to cheer. The fox’s tail was only a few centimeters off, as he’d pinned the second, it was Hiyo’s turn to do the honor of the third tail.

_“So cool!”_

_“Wow!”_

_“Will you be my onii-chan?”_

 

Dizzy with the barrage of 5th graders now circling around his waist to reach up and ask if they can get a piggy-back ride, Yokozawa felt his head grow light. Frowning and closing his eyes he felt his feet give out beneath him, but before he could lean back an inch, broad arms wrapped around his waist and he was leaning against Kirishima’s solid chest.

 

“Sorry but—this guy is one-of-a kind, and I have no intentions of letting him go~”

 

Across the room the women sighed dramatically while some muttered under their breath jealously, wishing they were the one’s wrapped in the handsome fox’s arms. Save for the few loyal companions like suki who sat on the couch nearby to keep an eye on their children while they played. These few women traded amused whispers which grew louder when a bright flush engulfed Yokozawa’s face.

_“aww”_ The children whined dejectedly and scampered off to the friendly grandmother who called them over for dinner, producing a hefty tray of steaming appetizers.

 

Finally getting a grip on his conscious, Yokozawa wrenched the arms from around his waist, up and out, effectively sweeping himself out of the fox’s grasp a safe few feet of distance.

 

“What was that about!?” The raven hissed under a whisper so as to not alert the house guests.

 

“I just can’t help it when I see you getting all the attention, I want in on some action too.”

 

“Don’t go getting jealous of 10-year old’s!”

 

“Yessir…” the fox promised nonchalantly, and with a swish of his tail, he turned around to join the final meal of the evening, ready to have the house, and _Yokozawa_ all to himself.

 

\----

 

“Well I’m beat, have a good night my dears!” The woman, known as Hiyori’s grandmother, excused herself with an impressive yawn; but not before throwing a sly smirk at her son and casually slipping a note in his hand without the raven at his side taking notice. Gliding right past the odd pair with a wave, she ducked to open her arms for the youngster who waited on the tips of her toes.

_“Bye Obaasan~”_

 

The party was a huge success, pleasing Hiyori to no-end as she wrapped up the evening trading goodbyes between classmates and their mothers who leaned down for an affectionate hug or a kiss on the cheek. As the last of the guests filtered out, the youngster’s battery dwindled down to nothing, leaving her absolutely exhausted.

_However_ , an invitation from her friend had her perking up instantly, almost as if she’d been dunked in cold water.

 

“Wanna have a sleepover? My mom rented that new movie, and we have candy!” Yuki-chan asked excitedly after skipping towards her, Hiyo jumping up to squeal with delight, her singular tail wiggling with enthusiasm.

 

“Can I papa?” The 10-year old turning her pleading eyes on the tall pair facing her, Yokozawa glancing over at Kirishima whose stern expression began to crack, falling away in weakness to her innocent, big-brown eyes.

 

“Sure…but be back in the morning, your onii-chan and I will have a surprise for you~”

 

At this Yokozawa stiffened up and muttered ‘we will?’ earning a subtle, but nevertheless painful, thwack to his lower back to keep quiet from Kirishima, courtesy of a singular bushy tail with surprisingly strong muscle.

 

The raven buttoned up and bit back a gasp when Hiyo was charging forward to hug his middle, his arm reaching down to return the gesture.

 

“Bye onii-chan! Bye Papa!”

 

“Bye princess! Don’t eat too much sugar— _ah_ , she’s gone…” Kirishima muttered dejectedly

 

Yokozawa snapped back to himself when the door slammed shut after Hiyo’s overnight bag practically flying in the air behind her in her haphazardly mismatched shoes.

_Ah the excitement of youth…_

 

Kirishima smiled after the door with mirth and pat the shoulder to his right,

 

“Better make it an early night, I’ve got big plans for tomorrow~” Kirishima departs with a chuckle and slaps the cat on his back, earning a hiss of warning.

 

Yokozawa flopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, the sound of falling water permeating from behind the closed door. He’d become _very_ accustomed to sleeping in Kirishima’s bed, his touch always lulled him to sleep without fail and before he knew it, he began to crave it. The raven sighed and turned over on his side, long onyx tail swishing with boredom.

 

He couldn’t just shamelessly wait in his room, even if Kirishima practically expected him to by now, it was just…too intimate to bear. That was another topic Yokozawa didn’t want to face anytime soon…somehow Kirishima’s annoying meddling had brought the cat to like him as a person, but the true nature of their relationship is unknown, let alone if Kirishima was even harboring any mixed feelings for him the same way Yokozawa did…

 

So, he waited, silky black ears carefully tuning in to the running water in case it stopped anytime soon. Merely a few minutes later the raven was rising from his position on the couch in response to the noise that wasn’t the faucet, but the doorbell that made one of his ear’s swivel around and flick with curiosity. For a human, these reactions would look silly, but to a hybrid, these were reflexes that couldn’t be controlled and not something to be embarrassed about, even to a stern looking man like Yokozawa.

 

Looking through the peephole, Yokozawa grimaced,

 

Nervously glancing around on the other side of the door was a somewhat familiar, red-faced young boy, he remembers Hiyo calling him…Yuuto-chan? Seemed the kid was holding a box of some sort, and judging by his facial expression it was for a special someone. The raven allowed a mirthful smile to grace his lips and he shifted into half-fox before opening the door.

 

Kirishima had warned him, when faced with strangers, to shift into a fox in case of an uproar like earlier that afternoon. The only reason he’d been able to remain as a black cat during Hiyo’s party, was because they were all people Kirishima knew he could trust.

 

Even if Yokozawa recognized the kid, he couldn’t exactly trust him either…better safe than sorry…

 

With a deep breath, and a cautious glance at the bathroom door where the water continued to patter on the tiles, the raven twisted the knob and allowed the hinges to give way, revealing the very anxious boy who practically shook in his shoes when faced with the intimidating fox.

 

“Ah! U-Um…good evening Kirishima-san—is Hiyori-chan here…?” The poor boy wouldn’t meet his eyes and he fumbled the carefully wrapped gift as he tripped over his flustered words.

 

“Oh—I’m not—” Trying to clear up the misconception that he was Hiyo’s father, Yokozawa was shortly interrupted by an all too friendly stranger.

 

“Hello there, I’m this boy’s uncle from the Iokawa family on the next floor above, just accompanying him since its so late in the evening.”

 

The raven felt a chill run down his spine when he looked up at the smiling man who stood behind his nephew. Somehow the air felt a lot heavier, there was definitely a dominating aura oozing off of this guy—

 

So _that’s_ why…

 

Yokozawa gulped and recalled when Kirishima told him under no circumstances could he show his true nature,

**“There’s another thing I want to warn you about…Bears are above foxes, if a bear find’s you and wants to claim you as their mate there’s nothing I can do.”**

**“Why do you care?”**

**“Do you want to be forced into a bond?”**

**Yokozawa bit his tongue and realized what he’d said had been _really_ insensitive. Kirishima had grown up most of his life expecting to be forced into a bond he didn’t want, the haunting promise of a grey collar hovering over him each day. The guy had been lucky enough to find his fated-red mate and live happily with them for nearly five years until illness took her…asking why he cared seemed like a petulant response from a bratty teenager.**

**“S-Sorry…”**

**“Don’t be, it was a long time ago.”**

**The cat stubbornly glared at the sidewalk, Kirishima not having to see his expression to know that he was definitely beating himself up over it.**

**“Anyways, bears are somewhat of a rarity in present day. Your bloodline is stretched very thin and when a bear comes across one of its own kind, they will undoubtedly expect you to bond with them.”**

**“But—”**

**“It’s against the rules I know, however the bear hold’s power above every other hybrid, including the nine-tailed fox.”**

**“…”**

**“Once you show your true nature to the wrong person, there’s nothing I can do to protect you…”**

**Yokozawa nodded with understanding and fell silent, the scraping of concrete against his shoes reaching his ears as he began to carelessly drag his feet.**

 

Glancing up at the tiny circular ears that sat atop the blonde’s head, the raven felt his heart stutter. The polite man smiled again after pausing to sniff the air and subtly cast the fox a suspicious glance.

_‘don’t mess this up—’_

_“Yokozawa? Who’s at the door?”_

 

His blood ran cold when he heard Kirishima’s voice filter in from the other room as his heavy padding steps got closer to the genkan. Yokozawa couldn’t find his voice and only grimly stared at the ground, waiting for the other fox to make his appearance.

 

Noticing a bushy black tail and rough fuzzy black ears sprouting from his beloved ‘feline’, Kirishima knew he had to tread lightly.

 

“Good evening, how may I help you two?” The brunettes smooth voice welcomed, yet also warned, it was late at night and he’d never so much as seen these people, giving them no reason to plead entrance at this hour.

 

Meanwhile, poor Yuuto was shivering in place, a cold sweat breaking out over his body, as Kirishima’s damp hair dripped on the tile in silence.

_‘There’s two of them!?’_

 

The intimidating foxes equally looked at him expectantly, their questioning eyes waiting and watching his every movement. From behind him, Yuuto felt an encouraging hand shove at his shoulder blades, making him trip over his feet.

 

“Eh—um…I brought this gift for H-Hiyo-chan!” the youngster babbled and squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting the decorative box Kirishima’s way, who in turn blinked stupidly.

 

“Ah, Hiyo’s staying with a friend for the night but I’ll make sure she gets it tomorrow. Why didn’t you come by earlier, did you not get an invitation?”

 

Yuuto gulped under the attention of his crush’s father. Granted, he had received the promising invite of food, games and a chance to see the angelic Hiyori, as did all of her classmates…but by the time he worked up the nerve to arrive, it had been too late in the evening.

 

“Yuuto was too frayed with nerves, he felt really bad about not being able to make it—”

 

“Uncle!” The youngster pulled on his suit-jacket’s sleeve in embarrassment.

 

“U-Um, I’m really sorry for bothering you at this hour, please have a good night!” The boy muttered awkwardly,

 

He had good manner’s Yokozawa will give him that, but the guarded look in Kirishima’s eyes suggested that Hiyo’s guardian had no plans to give her up anytime soon. _‘such a doting parent’_ the raven smirked to himself and leaned down to ruffle the poor kid’s hair, just to take the edge off a bit. He was most certainly expecting a delicate little girl to answer the door, not two 180cm tall men…

 

“I’ll make sure to pass the message.” The fox murmured and offered a small quirk of his lips in what hoped was a smile. Yokozawa felt Kirishima further bristle at his side and quickly stood up, taking the hint. Something was making Kirishima uncomfortable, and it wasn’t Yuuto, but the bears challenging gaze that eyed his companion up and down. Seems that guarded look wasn’t only reserved for Hiyori, but the raven too.

 

“Have a good night.”

 

“You do the same.”

 

If Yokozawa hadn’t know Kirishima well he would have missed the bitter bite that lurked under his speech as he slammed the door shut with attitude.

 

“K-Kirishima-san—”

 

The fox flipped around to eye him carefully and reached up to grab the raven’s shoulder, looking deeply into his steel grey eyes almost pleadingly.

 

“Stay away from that guy, he’s bad news.”

 

“What do you mean? He was nothing but polite.”

 

“Call it a fox’s intuition.”

 

“You’re just saying that because he’s a bear, Y’know I have his blood too and your assumptions of my heritage hurt.”

 

Kirishima’s eyes widened a hair and he numbly dropped his arm to let it sway limply at his side as he allowed his words to soak in.

 

“Sorry.” It was a sincere apology, but what made Yokozawa upset wasn’t how quietly he said it, but the fact that he wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

 

“…”

 

“let’s just get some sleep, we’re both tired…” The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to massage the crease of his eyes.

 

Yokozawa quietly fell in step behind him into the dark room, where a lonely note sat unopened on the dresser against the wall. White paper illuminated by the moonlight, practically begging to be opened, but ignored by one and unnoticed by the other as they slid under the sheets.

 

Somehow, Yokozawa couldn’t help the creeping pain that began to throb in his heart as he felt their relationship take a wide-step backwards in the blink of an eye when an awkward silence settled over them. It was difficult to tell who fell asleep first, as neither got much sleep that night. Kirishima haunted by the folded paper his mother had passed to him, while Yokozawa was plagued with thoughts of self-doubt, as the fox had refused to roll over and wrap him in warmth like he usually would…

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'll try to get a new chapter out soon, I always try to keep the delay to a week max, so thank you for your patience and I hope to see you again soon!  
> With lots of love,  
> ~Peachy  
> <3


	11. The Fox's Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm starting to feel really good about this fic now! Don't worry, they will be all over each other soon, I'm just very slow, so I'm glad I tagged this slow burn! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy <3  
> -Peachy  
> P.S.  
> sorry if my notes are a bit vague, I'm just very exhausted because it's 1 am and I don't know what sleep is lol

“All done!” Yokozawa exclaimed to the empty apartment, wiping the sweat off of his brow to take a step back and admire his work. Kirishima’s so-called surprise for Hiyo had been more of a disaster for the youngster to come home to. The helpless fox had tried to rise earlier than Yokozawa and attempt cooking a grand breakfast, but his only result was the smell of burnt crepes and the coating of flour staining his almond mop of hair snow-white, that had somehow even managed to make it onto the ceiling.

 

Finding that she was going to be late for school, Hiyo hurriedly apologized and promised to help clean up upon her return.  However, so impatient and antsy was he, Yokozawa decided to get it over with and kick Kirishima out to make himself useful in his publishing house before he could do anymore damage. The flat was now spotless, laundry was done, trash taken out, and he even had a treat baking in the oven for the young fox, which should be done any—

_‘Ding’_

 

‘There it is now.’

 

Using some nearby oven mitts, the raven ducked down to slide the tray off of the rack. The tin clinked against the stove top and Yokozawa stuck a tooth-pick through the middle to make sure it was thoroughly cooked.

 

Something began to vibrate in his pocket and he hissed a curse, accidentally singing his fingertip on the rim of the cake-tin in his rush to reach for his phone.

 

“Ouch…” Yokozawa muttered and hurriedly stuck his finger under the cold tap water pouring into the sink, using his free hand to check the device ringing in his pocket that was merely his alarm reminding him to pick up Hiyori from school.

 

“Ah, guess I should get going then…” after drying his cooled finger with a nearby towel and tucking the baked treat away to cool, the cat slipped on his shoes and shifted his form before leaving the genkan and locking the door behind him.

 

Yokozawa grimaced at the sensation of his significantly heavier ears and tail, but Kirishima had a good point to disguise himself. Breathing in as a fox, the raven set a brisk pace towards Hiyo’s elementary school. He’d had everything down to a science at this point, able to properly time everything within his routine as he had a set schedule each day, just the way he liked it.

_“Yokozawa-san!”_

 

However, _this_ was not planned in the least.

 

“Hm?” The fox’s ear twitched and he turned around upon hearing his name spoken from an unacquainted tongue, as hurried footsteps caught up to him.

 

“Oh, Iokawa-san…” Yokozawa tried to hide the way his fur bristled, but it was much more difficult in an unfamiliar form.

 

“Never expected to see you here of all places! Small world isn’t it?”

 

“Uh, yeah…”

 

“So, you know the Kirishima’s well?”

 

“Not really—” The shifter paused to think over his words, ‘ _Shit_ , that’s gonna make it creepy for me to be picking up Hiyo from school…’

 

“I-I mean, I just help around the house and take care of Hiyori until Kirishima-san gets home from work.”

 

“But you live with them?”

 

“Yeah…Kirishima-san want’s me there at all times in case of an emergency…” It was somewhat truth and partial lie, but it seemed to shut the guy up.

 

“I see, so you’re kind of like a nanny, don’t you think?”

 

“—” Yokozawa didn’t get a chance to respond, as Iokawa took back what he said as soon as it left his lips.

 

“Sorry, sorry! that was insensitive of me.” The bear was quick to apologize, worried he’d bruised the raven’s feelings, after all, he had ulterior motives here…

 

“It’s fine, I mean…you are kind of right.”

 

“I mean well, but…don’t you get awfully lonely when the Kirishima’s are out?”

 

“It’s not all that bad, besides I kind of like time to myself, helps me think.”

 

“Oh? About what?”

 

“What I should cook for dinner, what to do when Kirishima-san has an open schedule, that sort of thing…”

 

They were headed into dangerous territory in terms of friendly chatter and Yokozawa gulped when he saw the busy elementary school just on the horizon. _‘almost there…’_ Hoping to steer away from the topic of himself, the raven flipped the conversation.

 

“Do you work Iokawa-san?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I work for my family’s business.”

 

“Ah…” Yokozawa didn’t really know what else to say, he didn’t know this man very well, and he wasn’t so much for talking to random strangers. Taking a moment to consider his thoughts, the fox changed his tune, this was Kirishima’s neighbor, so he had to be respectful; at least make an effort…not doing so would be even more suspicious.

 

“So, you walk this path often?” The raven started, hoping to keep the re-kindled conversation light.

 

“No, I just come in my sister’s stead to pick up my nephew on occasion.”

 

A comfortable silence settled over the pair as their footfall synced up, the pattern calming the disguised fox’s nerves remarkably. Just when the raven thought he was safe, Iokawa dropped somewhat of a bomb on their measly small-talk that he refused to let die,

 

“Yokozawa-san, would you like to go out for drinks sometime?”

 

“E-Excuse me?” The fox flinched violently, feeling like he was just dragged into a whirlpool with the sudden change in topic.

 

“I know a few great bars and I’d love to get to know you better—”

 

“Why me and not Kirishima-san?”

 

“Ah but Kirishimas not the one I _want_ …wouldn’t you like some company? Besides there’s just this air about you that I’m _drawn_ to~”

 

Yokozawa shuddered, this guy was nothing if not brazen, hearing Kirishima’s words out of his mouth sat wrong in the raven’s stomach.

 

“I’m sorry I have—other things—”

 

“It’s just drinks…” Seems Iokawa was the pushy type, but…the way he acted almost completely reflected Kirishima-san, yet this façade he seemed to put on didn’t suit his looks or personality at all. Was he trying to impersonate the handsome fox to gain the upper hand? Does that mean he know my secret—

_‘don’t get ahead of yourself, just offer a mediocre response and move on with your day, Hiyo is more important at the moment.’_

 

“I-I’ll think about it—”

_“Onii-chan!”_ A young girl’s adorable voice filtered through the raven’s ears, he’d never been more relieved to see her running towards him, those adorable pigtails flying behind her to join her fluttering tail.

 

But before the prancing Hiyo could cross their distance, Iokawa had discreetly slipped a note in the back pocket of Yokozawa’s jeans, making the raven stand up rigidly straight. The offending hand reluctantly slipped away, copping a feel at just the last moment before he turned to leave as if nothing happened. The fox grit his teeth and held back a furious growl, just who did this asshole think he was!? _‘Groping my ass in broad daylight!’_

 

“Hiyo…” he replied, shakily opening his arms to accept her grappling hug. He was still trying to get used to the Kirishimas’ affectionate nature, but he was beginning to find that he didn’t mind it in the least.

 

“Hm? Is something wrong Onii-chan?” noticing Yokozawa’s frame stiffer than usual, the youngster turned her curious almond eyes upwards.

 

“I-It’s nothing, I was thinking of the cake I need help frosting at home.”

 

While Yokozawa had gracefully changed the subject; Hiyo showed reluctance at first. Big-brown eyes scrutinizing him with her cute little face until she dropped it, finding no win against the stony mask the fox had slipped into place.

 

“Let’s get going then!”

 

Seeking comfort in the little hand that slipped into his, the raven felt his heart slowly melt and his tension relax, forgetting all about his uncomfortable encounter with Kirishima-san’s neighbor, for now…

 

\----

 

Kirishima Zen let loose a heavy sigh that was the epitome of exhaustion, barely having the strength to lift his leaden arm and press the magical button that would land him on his apartment floor.

_“Hold the door please!”_

 

Frantic panting and heavy footsteps landed in the elevator, making the cart jostle just a bit with the added occupant, having made it through the doors just in time, as Kirishima’s reflexes were failing him right now. All of the fatigue racking his body had completely vanished in the company of the _very_ -unwelcomed acquaintance.

 

“Iokawa-san…you’re out surprisingly late.” The fox’s glowing amber eyes narrowed and zoned in on the familiar stranger as the elevator’s gears began to turn, and the floor beneath them lost weight as they began to vault upwards.

 

“Night-time grocery run, I’m such a scatter-brain, I forgot to buy ingredients for dinner!” the blonde lifted the rustling bag to emphasize his point, tacking on an innocent laugh to cover up his ugly nature. Kirishima could feel it all in his aura, this guy was nothing but bad news…the fox impatiently tapped his index finger against his forearm, and turned his almond eyes to glare at the slowly rising numbers above the doors as if willing them to move faster.

 

 Realizing he was acting awfully rude; the brunette took a short breath to offer a calm response.

 

“Is that so…?” His lips couldn’t help jumping into a smirk, _dinner_ , he couldn’t wait to get home and see what his precious angel and grumpy raven had prepared for him.

 

“You sound tired Kirishima-san.”

 

“Ah, yeah, we’ve been pretty busy in my editing division lately…” _‘Why am I even telling him this?’_

 

“I remember you mentioning that you work for a publishing house, must be rough with your daughter.”

 

‘nosy bastard…’ painting on a blasé expression and allowing his tired eyes to get some rest, Kirishima leaned back against the smooth metal coating of the elevator walls as the weight under him dropped with each travelling floor. No longer fighting to keep the rough gravel out of his voice, the brunette spoke up,

 

“I do what I can to make sure that she’s not alone, but with Yokozawa around I really don’t have to worry.” _‘Why does he care so much?’_

 

“He’s great, isn’t he?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Yokozawa-san out for drinks.”

 

His heavy eyelids that had just slid shut moments ago snapped open, new flecks of fire burning in his amber eyes furiously and every muscle in his body tightened when he turned his head to face the irritatingly calm bear-hybrid to his right.

 

“Is that so…?” it was all that he could do to contain the agitated growl that rumbled in his chest from lacing his words.

 

“You two aren’t fated, or am I mistaken?”

 

Iokawa was of course referring the way Hybrids originally chose their mate. Long ago, when a Hybrid couple shared an equal amount of love between them, they would bond their souls by placing their hands over each-others hearts, channeling their energy. This was normally done after being locked together during breeding, but a much more civil way that eventually gained popularity was during a wedding ceremony. Rings weren’t needed between hybrids, but it was a human custom they eventually took to.

 

Of course, there is the mating mark that can be left during a heat, but it doesn’t claim the partner permanently, like bonding of the soul. They become fated partners after this, and instead of a collar, a tattoo of their final-form’s print will appear over their heart in faithful color of red.

 

But of course, this was long ago banned, shelved as a taboo in society…yet, hybrids with power in their ranks like the fox and the bear race, still took to their customs in secret, as it was much easier to hide than a collar.

 

There was a long pause of silence and the air went uncomfortably stiff when the blonde turned his eyes to smirk at the fox, who was fighting to tamp down his fury, from under his glasses.

 

Kirishima closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down before he really blew up, he was tired, and pissed off from working such a late shift, only to be dragged into _this guy’s_ company before he returned home. What topped it all off though, was the fact that the person he loved might be contemplating a life with someone else… _but_ he couldn’t exactly blame him. Up until now, the fox had sent nothing Yokozawa’s way except for mixed signals, the only one he had to blame for how he was feeling, was himself…

 

That’s why it was unfair for him to screw up the guys chance with a better life, certainly the one he’s been looking for, even if it was with some asshole, he wouldn’t have the burden of taking care of an elementary school student. So what if they shared platonic affection and slept in the same bed? It was all meaningless if Kirishima never took the initiative to make his feelings clear—or maybe that was just how he interpreted it…

 

It hurt to say it, but it was _true_ , Yokozawa was never his…no matter how much he wished he was.

 

“No.” the singular syllable left a bitter taste on his tongue and Kirishima had never been more relieved when the heavy doors rolled open. Only adding salt to the wound, Iokawa’s departing words left a sting in his heart,

_“Good then, I look forward to getting to know him.”_

 

Twisting his key in the lock, all of his tension melted away when faced with his princess greeting him at the door, already donned in her pajamas for the night.

 

‘she stayed up just to welcome me home.’ That never failed to make the fox’s heart skip a beat, and he felt a weary smile creeping onto his face.

 

“Welcome home papa! Onii-chan’s in the bath, so you can eat dinner while I keep you company!”

 

Sooner or later he would have to face Yokozawa, it was given after he’d practically forced him to live under his roof. Absolutely dreading the shifter’s rejection, the mere thought of letting him go left his knees weak…

 

Kirishima’s muscles locked up and he dropped to his knees, _ouch_ , that was going to leave a bruise…The fox couldn’t bring himself to care, only reaching up to embrace his daughter lovingly tight,

_“Papa?”_

 

He only buried his face in her teeny shoulder and stroked a steady hand down her back, allowing the warmth of affection to flood his chest as he hummed contently.

 

It wasn’t until she felt warm droplets soaking through her sleep-shirt, that Hiyo was pulling away to search her father’s face for answers. Swallowing down a whimper at the sight of his miserable expression, the youngster ducked into his shoulder and hugged him with all her might.

 

“Why are you sad, papa?” she whispered into the crook of his neck, only getting a responsive sniffle.

 

There was a beat of silence that stretched on for a few minutes until Kirishima found his words, inwardly cringing as they tumbled out of his throat brokenly.

 

“I just love you guys so much…I don’t want to lose you…”

 

Hiyori furrowed her brow, something she’d learned to perfect during her time with the brooding raven,

 

“Papa…Onii-chan and I aren’t going anywhere!”

 

“…”

_“Kirishima-san?”_

 

The fox’s head snapped up so fast he felt his spine crack, and though he tried to hide the split second of pain that flashed across his face, both parties saw it. Kirishima felt his heart wither and sought comfort in his youngster’s embrace, he felt like a teenager, but he wasn’t ready to face Yokozawa just yet…

 

The sight of his dripping hair, still damp from the bath left a flutter in his core, but all flowery thoughts were suddenly crushed under the reality of his earlier conversation on the elevator. Coming off as nonchalant and cold, the fox released his daughter with a soft kiss to the forehead,

 

“Go have your onii-chan tuck you in princess.”

 

His wavy almond locks fell over his face, covering his sullen expression as he swayed towards the dining table lifelessly to his only support which was the warm-covered meal waiting for him. Yokozawa felt a pang in his chest as Kirishima ignored him, refusing to look at his eyes or even mutter so much as a greeting, let alone initiate his usual teasing banter.

 

Feeling an impatient tug on his sleeve, the raven turned his attention back to Hiyo who rubbed at her tired eyes with her free hand,

 

“Can you tell me a story first?”

 

“Hm? Of course, just grab a book—"

 

“I mean you make one up.”

 

“Huh? Oh, I guess I can try…”

 

Taking a seat on the small chair resting besides Hiyo’s bed, Yokozawa watched the youngster climb under her sheets before he cleared his throat. Forcing his lips to break the firm nervous line, the raven found himself falter as he started off with a basic setting, but as he really got the hang of it, Hiyo was asleep long before he’d noticed Kirishima standing by the door.

 

“Wow, maybe I should have you read me a bedtime story.” The brunette chuckled softly from the doorway after finishing his dinner, his tall figure leaning on the solid frame.

 

“It’s rude to eavesdrop.” The cat had flinched violently and let out an annoyed sigh, the wooden chair groaning as he stood up to join the fox who waited in the doorway, cast in a shadow from the outside light spilling in. Yokozawa reached behind him to swing the door shut just enough, but not meeting the lock, Hiyori always liked leaving her door open just a crack, purely for ‘sense of security’ purposes.

 

“Heading to bed?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Are you going to be ok alone tonight?”

 

“I’ll be fine, get some sleep, Kirishima-san.”

 

The fox fought down a bitter grimace, and before he could stop himself, his arm was snapping out to firmly grip Yokozawa’s bicep, yanking him back from the sudden force.

 

“What the _hell_ —”

 

“Yokozawa…is there something you want to say to me?”

 

“…Like what?”

 

“Just—anything at all? Is there _anything_ you want to tell me?”

 

“…no…”

 

“Alright then…good night.”

 

“G-Good night.”

 

The fox did his best to hide his disappointment when the guest-room door clicked shut after Yokozawa’s swishing black tail, something he does when he lies. Admittedly he missed having the warmth of another in his bed, and Hiyo was too stubborn to sleep with him anymore…Leaving Kirishima surrounded with only the hum of the appliances, specifically the fridge, and chirping bugs whose nightly tunes filtered in through the cracked windows.

 

So, it was true, he really did prefer Iokawa; enough to hide it from him…Kirishima sighed heavily and padded softly into his bedroom, flicking on his bedside lamp ready to burrow into those promising sheets—something caught his peripheral, a small paper note glowing under the soft lighting that flooded his room. Unable to ignore it any longer, the curious fox swiped up the note to shove it into his pocket and walk out onto the veranda for some privacy under the stars, stopping in the kitchen to grab a can of beer from the fridge to keep him company.

 

Kirishima cracked open the tin seal and let the foam slowly dissipate before gulping down the chilled alcohol greedily. Moonlight glinted against the aluminum when he set the can down on the flat rail with a lonely-metallic clink, beer didn’t taste nearly as good when drinking it alone, it just made the bitter taste unbearable. Reaching into his pocket the brunette sighed and plucked the note from it place, bringing it up to slowly unfold it, feeling a warm-evening breeze wrap around him comfortably.

 

The creased paper gave way to reveal his mother’s scribed words of advice, and _oh_ …how simple they were…yet utterly meaningless with how things were now.

_‘Tell him before it’s too late.’_

 

“If only I had opened it sooner…” the brunette muttered to himself pathetically and stuffed the mocking note back into his pocket, picking up his beer to take another sip. Forcing himself to gulp down the rest of the beverage (Kirishima hated wasting food), the fox crushed the now empty can in his grip.

 

What was he doing moping around…? It’s not like anything was set in stone, hell he didn’t even know if Yokozawa had agreed to go out for drinks with the guy! So why was he giving up so easily?

 

‘I don’t want to be selfish…’

 

If he confronted the moody raven now, he might just confuse him even more…He wanted to wait until he made his motive known, getting Yokozawa comfortable with the thought of their relationship taking a step forward, but that had been a bad move on his part. Though, he couldn’t watch that beautiful steel gaze wax over again, let alone knowing it was his fault this time. The best thing he could do at this point was to… _wait_ …

 

Kirishima sighed heavily, glancing up at the fluttering sakura petals that danced around him under the moonlight. He was a patient man by nature, but when it comes to the person he loves, he seriously loses himself entirely, becoming nothing but a lovesick idiot. It was definitely one of his greatest weaknesses, when he fell for Yokozawa, he fell hard…and now he was dealing with the aftermath…

 

Tossing the mangled can in the recycling bin on his way back in, Kirishima slid the glass door shut with a sliver of attitude, drawing the blinds before stalking over his bed, only to get an hour of sleep at most. Thoughts of a particular raven circling his mind, making him wish it wasn’t in just his dreams that he was next to him. What he would give to have the timid cat back in his arms on such a lonely night…

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! There might be a bit of a break here with the next chapter, because I'm coming up busy in the next 4 days or so, but I will try to update soon, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience!   
> Love you guys, hope to see you back in my next chapter!  
> ~Peachy <3


	12. A Cat's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you guys hear that...?  
> It's Peachy! I'm Back!  
> I honestly don't know how long it's been, but its been long enough for you guys to begin wondering where the hell I went. So, I'm back! I'll always come back so you don't have to worry, I just get busy from time to time. I know that this is a long gap for me between updates and I really apologize, I never left any warning. I just didn't want to give you guys a false update :(  
> So I won't keep you any longer, we can get back to normal while I work on the next chapter! Thank you so much for your patience, I love you all for sticking around :D  
> Also, more good news, while I was busy, I was able to think about what I want to write next, and while I haven't forgotten the vampire AU that I really want to write, I've also come up with some new ones I'm super excited about!!  
> ~Peachy

In the quiet, early morning, a black cat groggily pulled himself out of his mud like sleep, the sunlight spilling in through the curtains and stinging his irritated eyes, red-rimmed and droopy. Apparently, he’d been crying in his sleep again, except he wasn’t sure who it was for, but he knew it wasn’t for Takano…

 

Grumbling, the raven slipped out of the sheets and walked blindly to the bathroom down the hall. Feeling the cold splash of water meeting his oily skin, Yokozawa felt his senses awaken slowly, as he began to crave some fresh air. Stopping in the guest-room to grab a small paper carton and a folded note, the raven turned back to the veranda.

 

Slipping out onto the balcony, Yokozawa quietly slid the door shut behind him and leaned over the railing, flipping open the top of the package in his fingers to pull a cigarette loose. Borrowing the light next to the ash-tray, to ignite the nicotine stick and take a steady drag. Blowing the grey smoke out into the fresh morning air, he grimaced and glanced down at the paper sitting next to the ash tray, the inscribed digits prompting a sudden fury to rise within. Without much thought, Yokozawa lifted the flimsy piece of paper and ripped it to shreds, flicking open the lighter and tossing the thin strips into the ashtray.

_The paper caught flame, manipulating the form of blazing fire and quickly took to ash, diminishing to nothing..._

 

Feeling some of the blockage clogging his heart open up, the raven deemed it time for a walk, he needed some time to think, maybe a reflecting pool will help. With destination in mind he put out the half-burned cigarette, and a casually dressed Yokozawa allowed his feet to direct him to the nearest body of water.

 

\----

 

The bench had been relatively cold when he first sat down, but as time ticked by, Yokozawa slowly felt his seat warm naturally as he gazed out on the glistening lake. Pink and orange hues swirled in the water, reflecting the waking sky above. The moon was still visible, peeking out of the thin clouds dotting the sunrise.

 

Watching a pale-blush petal drop from its branch to flutter down and join the other discarded flowers in the water, floating without a care in the world, the raven’s eyes drooped. Sometimes he really envied inanimate objects, not having to care about the worries of life…but then again, life could also be a very beautiful thing.

 

The raven sighed and dropped his head, resting his jaw in his hands, elbows supported in his lap. The morning air was so nice, and seeing different critters slowly emerge from their nests as dawn breached coaxed him into an almost meditative state.

 

With his guard down, the disguised fox didn’t bother to notice the footfalls of new company treading carefully behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone was taking a seat in the vacant space next to him and spoke in that _unfairly_ beautiful voice.

 

“—!!”

 

“This is Hiyo’s favorite park Y’know.” Those words dripping with honey held somewhat of a shortness of breath, Yokozawa’s eyeline followed the foxes gaze to read the sign he looked at with purpose,

 

‘bullfrog park’

 

“It’s not nice to sneak up on people.” Finding himself too embarrassed to form a proper reply, the raven could only muster a customary jab. Kirishima took a deep breath beside him and exhaled lowly,

 

“I know I just—when I woke up and you weren’t home, I panicked…”

 

“Idiot I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.”

 

“No, I—it’s the _opposite_ —never mind that, why are you out here?”

 

“I just needed some fresh air.”

 

“There’s a veranda at home.”

 

“Being near the water calms me down, I need _space_ to think.”

 

“About what?”

 

Yokozawa was easily cornered, though the fox didn’t know it yet, the raven had been falling for him for a while now, not being able to think about anything but him was really exhausting. Iokawa making a move on him only confirmed further how Kirishima already owned his heart, he felt not an ounce of romantic emotion for the persistent bear in the least, as it was already reserved for someone else, and a guardian-like love for that someone’s daughter. Hoping to lift the weight off of his shoulders, Yokozawa hastily muttered without thinking,

 

“…you…”

 

“ah, I didn’t catch that.” Kirishima grimaced and tapped at his ear, Yokozawa’s voice had been audible as a snowflake falling, very delicate and wavering on the verge of spilling over with emotion. He’s so scared to love again, afraid that he’ll only be hurt, left behind. But…he was willing to give his heart and Kirishima the benefit of the doubt.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you! You idiot!” irritation welled up and before he knew it, he was shouting his deepest thoughts, loud enough for the surrounding apartments to hear, a flock of birds nearby fled there perch and Yokozawa’s ears flattened against his head.

 

Glancing up after an uncomfortable pause of silence, the raven was surprised when his steely grey gaze fixated on the foxes gaping mouth, shock written on his expression, if his wide amber eyes didn’t already give it away. His lips began to move soundlessly until the brunette was able to grasp his silver tongue once again, faltering his speech while trying to keep a level head.

 

“M-Me…?” Kirishima mumbled to himself in disbelief, there was no way he’d heard that right, surely, he meant someone else.

 

“Who _else_ would I be talking about?” Yokozawa felt his face grow hotter by the second, this was not going as smooth as he’d have liked, the fox was asking too many embarrassing questions that left him marveling over the fact that his heart was still beating.

 

“But—that Iokawa guy asked you out…?”

 

Yokozawa raised a slender, dark, brow, sitting up straight to fully face the fox with sudden interest, crossing his arms across his chest as his ears began to twitch,

 

“How did you…?—never mind. What makes you think I had feelings for _him_?”

 

Kirishima felt relieved to say in the least, but the sting at the end of his words told the fox that the raven was unhappy to hear how he’d wrongly interpreted everything, Iokawa shouldn’t even be relevant, in fact, he even destroyed his only means of long distance-contact with the guy!

 

“...you started avoiding me so I started to think you preferred him over me…” the brunette cringed as his true feelings tumbled out of his mouth without any eloquence, feeling like he’d reverted back to a love-struck teenager.

 

Now it was Yokozawa’s turn to be embarrassed, realizing that Kirishima had misread his mood entirely, though he couldn’t blame him; looking back on it, he didn’t even give the guy a chance to speak to him while trying to protect his wounded heart. A rosy crimson painted the raven’s cheeks and he turned away from Kirishima to look back out on the body of water that began to glow under the rising sun.

 

“I was sulking because…I can’t sleep without you there to hold me…” it was too difficult to say this face to face, so he sought comfort in the landscape ahead of them.

 

Hearing himself practically admit that he couldn’t live without Kirishima in his life was too humiliating to bear, but just as he gained the courage to look the other fox in the eye, he began to wish he hadn’t said anything at all.

 

“What’s with that face?”

 

Kirishima held an uncomfortable expression, like he’d swallowed something bitter, and it left the raven hesitantly worried that he’d done something wrong when his almond fur ears began to flick with irritation.

 

“Nothing its just—this kind of sucks…” the brunette pondered blankly, his brows furrowing in thought as he gazed out on the water,

 

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” the raven’ lips curled upwards into a snarl revealing his bared teeth, but reigned himself back in when the fox explained himself frantically,

 

“Ah—no I mean, I wanted to be the one to confess first…” Kirishima was quick to clear up his actions, amber eyes retreating to convey his true feelings, clashing with his dull grey.

 

“!!—Who said I was confessing anything!?” Yokozawa felt himself overwhelmed, and couldn’t bring himself to hold the foxes gaze, turning away in embarrassment, but he could nevertheless see that damned smirk dancing across Kirishima’s lips in his peripheral that told him he was screwed.

 

“You don’t have to hide it; I can see that you’re crazy about me—”

 

“Just _who_ is—”

 

“and it just so happens that I’m crazy about _you_ too.”

 

Yokozawa felt his face erupt into flame, and he began to fidget in place as his expression fell into a pathetic frown, his eyes glossed over as words that he couldn’t speak circled through his head.

_“I love you.”_

 

The raven gasped sharply and bit his wavering lip, he’d waited to hear those words so long from someone who returned his feelings. A warm palm reached down and clasped his hand resting at his side, lacing their fingers like an anchor to reality. He could no longer stop his watering lids from spilling over, the warm tracks branding red trails on his skin.

 

“I can say it a thousand times over and never mean it any less, I _really_ _do_ —”

 

Yokozawa was suddenly pressing a finger to his lips, the fox’s words dying in his throat upon seeing glistening tears running down his flushed cheeks, he couldn’t tell if it was from utter relief, or deep heartache, but Kirishima knew that he wanted to wipe them away.

 

“Don’t…my heart can’t take it…” the raven murmured as his voice broke, beginning to pull away from the hands that reached up to clasp his face and brush the sorrow away, and while he hated to admit it, Kirishima’s hands felt good. They always have…

 

“I’ll really break if you throw me away, you know that?” he didn’t have a chance to look back into Kirishima’s eyes before his vision went dark, his lips stolen passionately as the fox poured every ounce of emotion he felt into a single kiss, taking the raven’s breath away.

 

Panting for air, Kirishima pulled away and wiped the moisture from his mouth, speaking around an uncontrollable, bright grin that made the sides of his lips twitch,

 

“Well then leave it to me to make sure that never happens”

 

Yokozawa felt himself pulled forward once again, coaxed in by the fox’s hand cupping his chin while he leaned in to deliver an innocent peck. Realizing that the public wasn’t the best place to be showing such affection, the raven warily checked their surroundings to make absolutely sure no one had witnessed such a scandalous sight.

 

“Quit worrying about everything so much…c’mon let’s get home, Hiyo’s waiting for us.” Kirishima snickered knowingly, and forcibly yanked Yokozawa’s hand into his, gripping it tight enough to leave no room for escape. The crisp morning air left his hands feeling chilled, and the warmth provided from the brunettes own left this heart swelling with a new feeling that wasn’t heartbreak, but overwhelming love.

_“Home…”_ Yokozawa murmured to himself and smiled softly, the tips of his ears giving away his emotions, he had a home, with people who loved him…

 And for once, he wasn’t bothered in the least…because Kirishima felt the same.

 

\----

 

“Welcome back Papa! Onii-chan!” Hiyo chimed as she pattered into the front entrance, eager to greet the absent pair. When she’d woken up, the teeny fox was worried that they’d gone missing, but then remembered that they would always return later, so, she went about her business like every other morning until they returned, even throwing together a small gift at the table for them. The smell of fresh omelets wafted through the kitchen and suddenly Yokozawa felt guilt well up over his appetite,

 

“I-I’m sorry I left you alone to make breakfast Hiyo—”

 

“No! I don’t mind, besides this was the perfect chance to surprise you two!” the youngster replied without batting a lash, instead her tail was swishing from side-to-side with pure excitement and her almond eyes glowed with joy.

 

Kirishima cast a sidelong smirk over at the raven, who couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

He didn’t think he’d _done_ anything to warrant a surprise from the angelic Hiyori, maybe her papa, but not _him_.

 

“Ok, stay here and don’t move!” Hiyo urged, and skipped off in her cute little apron to rummage around the room next door.

 

Just when Yokozawa heard her tiny footsteps returning, a delicate voice shouted from the other room,

 

“Both of you close your eyes!”

 

Kirishima chuckled and did so, after sliding a hand over Yokozawa’s face, curling the other around his waist to lean in close and whisper,

 

“You heard the little lady~”

 

The raven felt heat rush through his back when the fox leaned up against him and surrounded him with his scent. Fighting down the urge to protest, Yokozawa settled for resting his hands at his sides, fingers twitching with anticipation.

 

The cat nearly jumped out of his skin when the youngsters voice was giggling in front of them to—

 

“Ok! Open your eyes!”

 

Her footfall was so light he hadn’t even heard her, being surrounded by Kirishima’s presence left his senses so muddled and distracted. Yokozawa flinched when Kirishima’s hand was sliding back up over his head, making sure to rake soothingly through his onyx locks, as light flooded his blinking eyes.

 

His pupils contracted and dilated again, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the hallway. Steel grey eyes slowly fell onto the burst of color made in an afternoon art-class, that was propped up in Hiyo’s hands. The sight made the fox’s heart behind him throb with pure joy,

 

There sitting in her palms, was a hand-decorated frame, proudly displaying the picture he’d been looped into taking with them at the beach. They’d asked a passerby to snap the photo with Kirishima’s phone, knowing this, he was able to confirm that they were both in on it. But what made his heart stutter was the words carefully hand-painted on the decorated wood.

_‘My Favorite People’_

 

In the photo, Hiyo was excitedly sitting in the middle of Kirishima and Yokozawa’s arms, as they leaned down to create a makeshift seat and face the camera. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Kirishima and her Onii-chan’s shoulders, that bright Kirishima grin being the centerpiece as she held up her customary peace-signs. Yokozawa hadn’t given it a second thought looking back at first, but now, seeing the photo itself, the raven noticed the way Kirishima’s hands tightly gripped his forearms while the nervous cat did likewise, a light blush creeping over his face as he forced a smile.

 

That had been one of the happiest days of his life, he’d grown up in a relatively normal family, but after the shelter, he was never able to revert back to the happy cat smiling in that photo until he met Kirishima-san and his dear-daughter.

 

“Well! What do you think?” Hiyo asked after giving the pair a moment to soak in the pure gesture and revel in the memory of their fun day at the beach.

 

“It’s wonderful Hiyo, we can place it right… _here_ , so that it will be the first thing people will see when walk in.” Kirishima grinned, plucking the frame from her dainty hands and placing it on the small display table next to the bowl holding his car-keys to keep it company.

 

“Onii-chan?”

 

Yokozawa scrubbed his watery eyes and offered a soft smile for the concerned fox,

 

“I really love it, thank you Hiyo.” The cat assured the underlying tone of worry in the youngster’s voice, and glanced over at the frame that seemed to brighten up the genkan just a little bit more.

 

“I’m so glad! Let’s eat breakfast before it gets cold.” The youngster chirped, rushing over to the kitchen to grab their servings that she was eager to present for their taste.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Her father chimed in, and tightly wrapped an arm around the cat’s waist when she turned her back to lick his cheek where a tear was jaggedly sliding down over his skin.

 

“O-Oi!” the raven hissed and pushed him away, wiping his face again to hurry after Hiyo before Kirishima could advance any further.

 

 ----

 

Finished with their breakfast, the trio sat around the table contemplating what to do for the rest of the weekend, as it was already Saturday and they needed an activity planned or else they’d be stuck inside with nothing to do but twiddle their thumbs. The Kirishima’s liked a sit-in day, or two, but Kirishima himself wanted his daughter to get out of the house as much as she could so that they could make memories and enjoy her childhood while it lasts.

 

“Hmm, how about a picnic?” Hiyo suggested, clapping her hands together with resolve as the plans already began to piece themselves together in her head.

 

“Great idea, we can go to your favorite park and feed the ducks.” Kirishima nodded his head in agreement, but to his surprise Hiyo began shaking her head,

 

“No, I wanna go to sunshine park!”

 

“Whys that?”

 

“I need a change of scenery they have swans there, and I want Onii-chan to see the pretty trees!” the youngster’s eyes began to sparkle with excitement as Kirishima practically watched the gears turning in her head. The brunette snickered at his daughter’s enthusiasm, and couldn’t help reaching out to ruffle her hair.

 

“Well then why don’t you and your onii-chan go prepare something tasty and I’ll find the picnic-set.” The fox suggested, already bent at the waist behind the couch to rummage through the hall closet.

 

“let’s go!” Hiyo urged as she practically dragged the raven from the sofa to stumble after her into the kitchen, blinking stupidly as an apron flew into his face to land in his outstretched arms.

 

The way this family was able to make plans out of thin-air was fairly impressive, leaving him to sequence the events of what had just happened…but before he knew it, he was already strolling through the sakura littered park under the afternoon sun while a harmless breeze curled around the trio. Kirishima fluttered a blanket in the breeze and settled beneath a shady tree that rustled gently above them as they dug into their packed bento boxes for lunch, and shared stories about their week while Yokozawa eagerly listened.

Finding time slipping by effortlessly in the Kirishima’s company, visiting the museum and the library (Hiyo needed to return some books) and shopping for dinner and a new outfit for Hiyo, he hadn’t even noticed the sun was now setting behind the clouds blotting the skyline as they trekked back to the cozy apartment that promised a movie to wrap up the evening. But while he felt the weight lifted off of his shoulders, Yokozawa still felt oddly distant from the brunette fox that claimed to love him. maybe it was because he was always rushed into it without any thought, but the raven had definitely been expecting him to make a move, as soon as Hiyo turned her back.

 

Unless…he was expecting _him_ to step forward...

 

No. no way. That’s too humiliating to bear…

_“Yokozawa…?”_

 

The raven fox lost in thought tripped over a crack in the cement and looked up dazedly,

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’ve got a funny look on your face…are you feeling sick?” the brunette hazarded, an expression of pure concern striking his features.

 

“N-No, I was just thinking…”

 

“…and…?”

 

Yokozawa glanced over at the oddly quiet youngster that had— _oh how cute_ —Hiyo had fallen asleep on Kirishima’s back, the fox pair was surely an adorably refreshing sight for any passerby, but _his_ intimidating presence tainted the picture-perfect family…

 

“It’s nothing…looks like she’s out cold.”

 

Looking reluctant to resume their conversation, while bypassing the raven’s health, Kirishima dragged himself back for Yokozawa’s sake,

 

“Yup, all that running around today has her battery shot.”

 

The raven fox at his side chuckled and Yokozawa felt his heart grow just a bit lighter, when the brunette beside him gently joined a hand through his, offering a comforting squeeze.

  
\----

 

“papa.”

 

“Hm?”

  
Hiyo had snapped a hand out to sleepily grip at her father’s sleeve and yank him back from beneath her snugly tight blankets, pleading almond requesting his attention.

  
“Can you tell me a story…?”

 

“Why—”

 

“Onii-chan is asleep so don’t wake him up.” The youngster warned, pointing through the crack in the door to the living room, revealing the snoring cat curled up on the couch where the Kirishima’s had previously settled for the evening while the movie credits lazily scrolled up the screen. Kirishima smiled softly and turned back to his daughter to repeat the gesture of zipping his lips, satisfied, the youngster shuffled around against her fluffy pillows and sunk below the bedding.

 

The fox at her bedside let out a soft grunt as he kneeled down to take a seat on the unbearably short and tiny chair that rested at the foot of her mattress. Kirishima cleared his throat and looked up at his daughter who waited with bated breath, pulling her blankets up above her nose with anticipation.

 

“It was a cold rainy night, and there wasn’t a soul in sight…”

 

Hiyo peered up curiously at her father, this wasn’t the norm? Why the sudden change? Deciding to button up after getting a knowing look from her father that warned her to not interrupt, the youngster settled back down, batting her lashes to let him know he can continue.

 

“It was just a drenched fox and the flickering street-lights, but something caught his attention through the deafening downpour…”

 

A slender, almond brow rose with curiosity,

 

“It was the cry of a wounded hybrid, seeking shelter from the weather. Finding he had no other choice, the fox wrapped the soaked creature in his coat, hoping the body heat emanating from him would be enough to keep the freezing animal warm.”

 

Hiyo felt a smile tugging at her lips as the story began to fall into place, recognizing where this was going, her ears flickered with excitement.

 

“Greeting his daughter at the door with little more than a sopping coat and sodden tail, she curiously recognized the creature as a baby bear…when the hybrid began to shiver, the foxes wrapped him in warmth and nursed him through the night.”

 

The youngster giggled and earned a shush from her father who was grinning as well,

 

“But when the sun rose the next morning, the bear had turned out to not be a wild-animal at all, but a human-hybrid with a special case. The stranger welcomed into their home panicked and lost control of his power, surprising them to no-end with his rare ability.”

 

Kirishima watched his daughter’s eyes begin to droop and smirked, ‘that didn’t take long at all’, and decided to finish the fairytale anyways,

 

“When things settled down and the bear had been trapped, the fox’s clever daughter had noticed an ink plaguing his broken heart and brought it to her father’s attention.”

 

This caught Hiyo’s attention, if the interested twitch of an ear didn’t give it away, her lids nevertheless remained peacefully shut.

 

“The fox did everything in his power to make sure it didn’t spread, and after a rough journey coaxing him into accepting the love he was given, the bear’s spirit slowly healed and so did his broken heart.”

 

The youngster suddenly leaped up and threw off her cover’s, turning her wide amber eyes to her shocked father who had fallen off the chair at the foot of her bed. Hiyo crawled over the mattress to peer into Kirishima’s surprised almond accusingly,

 

“You didn’t tell me _that_ part!!” The youngster pouted, sinking back on her heels to sulk and rest her hands at her hips as if to scold him, the best she could in her gaudy, pink night-gown paired with those adorable braids looped around her ears stylishly, (Courtesy of Yokozawa of course).

  
Kirishima reached behind him and rubbed his lower back when a sharp pain lanced up his hips to remind him of his sudden fall, and the fact that he wasn’t as young as he used to be. His tail thrashed in irritation and he bit back a swear.

 

“Because it happened this morning.” The brunette murmured softly, reminding her to turn down the volume as to not wake the sleeping cat—

 

“Wha’s going on in here…?” a deep groggy voice demanded as lazy footsteps padded into the youngster’s bedroom, the raven still rubbing his sleep-tired eyes.

_Too late…_

 

“Ah, Yokozawa, go lay back down, I’ll come get you in a minute.” Kirishima urged and stood from his hunched position to tuck his daughter back in.

 

“Onii-chan!”

 

“Hm?” The cat that had turned his back was flipping around to acknowledge the nickname the youngster had dubbed him with. Yokozawa flinched back when the young fox was scrambling out of her bedding to wrap her arms tightly around her Onii-chan’s waist. After burrowing her face in his sleepshirt for a minute or two, the raven held back a gasp when her slitted pupils fixated on his chest, before dilating back to normal as a grin split her sweet face.

 

The ink was just about gone! There was only a sliver here and there that lingered…

_‘Wait…what?’_ Yokozawa found himself guessing what the hell just happened.

 

“How did you do it father!?” Hiyo demanded, her tail swishing with newfound excitement that would surely keep her up past her bedtime, her small fists clenched with determination.

 

“Hm…that’s a secret for later, I’ll think about telling you if you get back in bed little lady, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow with your wilderness camp starting at 7 AM sharp.”

 

While the day awaiting them was Sunday at sunrise, her school was getting a head-start and leaving before the week could start so that they can return the kids on time next Sunday just before school starts up again. The trip was merely a chance to immerse the youngsters in wilderness and escape the city for awhile to enjoy the fresh air of the mountains, making sure they got enough time each year, the excursion lasted a full week. Hiyo had been on her toes ever since the beginning of the month, already knowing what bunk she wanted this time and what she was planning to pack, Yuki-chan being just as excited as her while they chattered about it for weeks.

 

“Ah! Right!” The youngster chirped and dove back under the pile of blankets, giggling when her father snugly tucked the blankets against her sides and feet, topping it off with a kiss to the head.

 

“There you go, snug as a bug in a rug!” Kirishima grinned brightly, waving Yokozawa over to say goodnight.

 

“Hehe!”

 

“Goodnight princess~” The fox sang and jabbed the cat to his left in the side, his words suddenly tumbling out of his mouth without a second thought,

 

“G-Goodnight Hiyo.”

 

“G’night Onii-chan, papa!”

 

Kirishima gently eased the door shut behind them, the darkness of the living room swallowing them up, save for the soft light illuminating from the blank TV screen as the credits and movie were finished, and the screen had gone to sleep.

 

Crimson cheeks hidden in the dark burned on Yokozawa’s face, Kirishima had wrapped an arm around his lower back and pulled him close, engaging in a passionate kiss. The brunette grabbed a suggestive handful of his ass and melted into the purrs he drew out from his throat.

_‘Is this it? Is he gonna take me right here?_ ’ the cat’s thoughts grew hazy as Kirishima greedily worked his mouth, making his knees shake from the expertise that left his partner weak.

 

 The raven had opened his mouth on instinct to let the fox in and explore, but when their tongues clashed, Kirishima was pulling away abruptly with a bitter grimace. Yokozawa felt a pang in his chest, worried he’d done something wrong, but there was no time to speak, as Kirishima had dropped a towel on the mood and instead laced their hands to pull him towards his room with nothing but pure intent.

 

Doing his best to bite back the disappointment that welled up within when the fox eased him onto the mattress only to wrap him in an affectionate embrace, the raven burrowed his face into the brunette’s chest, purring nonetheless. Bottling it up, the raven pursed his lips, trying to chase away the lewd thoughts of what he wanted Kirishima to do to him.

 

‘maybe I’m just weird’ ‘if I ask, will it scare him away?’

 

“…”

 

Eventually the cat found the void he wished to slip off into, but those thoughts were unfortunately not so easy to thwart…as he found himself struggling to cope with the frustrating way Kirishima touched him affectionately, without any indecent purpose…

 

But what he didn’t know was that they’d completely misread each other. As Kirishima himself was battling thoughts of his own in his head, for the sake of keeping their relationship pure until his sensitive love was ready for such an act. He didn’t want to push Yokozawa too hard, and instead wait until he told him he was ready…but damn was it hard when he was laying in his arms, innocently purring around a soft snore.

_‘He’s so cute…’_

 

Kirishima hadn’t known it’d slipped from his lips, the cats ear flickering and catching his words, a light pink blush gracing his cheekbones as he dozed off in the fox’s arms, and while Yokozawa was fighting away indecent thoughts, he was nevertheless happy, as the person he loves returns his feelings completely, if not more…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since my last update, so there may be more errors than usual, just let me know if anything at all confuses you, because my scatterbrain often get's so overwhelmed with ideas I accidentally blend things together that don't make any sense! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to see you soon!  
> ~Peachy


	13. A Cat's Desires *(Final chapter for plot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! This is it, the grand finale for the plot, I plan to post two bonus chapters after this, but they wont affect the plot in anyway as I've decided to wrap up the story here. I know it's a bit shorter than expected but I made up for the lack of chapters with an extra long one! It's about 10,000 words so buckle up! Also prepare because it's gonna get steamy! I'm trying to improve my smut writing skills, but it's just so embarrassing to write! I hope the slow burn was worth the wait! I've got plenty of fresh ideas for new fics so don't worry cause I'm not going anywhere! Thank you so much for sticking along with me during this story, I've always wanted to write about this pair and seeing that other people enjoy them just as much makes me so happy. I appreciate each and every one of you that has read this fic.
> 
> Lots of love! <3
> 
> ~peachy

 

Yokozawa Takafumi sighed heavily as he flipped through channels, his dull nails rapping lazily against the arm of the couch while his steely gaze shifted from the brightly lit TV screen to the ticking clock that taunted him on the adjacent wall.

 

‘Kirishima-san should be coming home soon…’

 

It’d been about six days after Hiyo had left for her school funded wilderness-camp, promising to return the upcoming Sunday. While it was nice to have some peace and quiet, he’s way too antsy around Kirishima when it’s just the two of them, he just…can’t settle down around that handsome face twisted in an annoying smirk.

 

Triangular onyx ears swiveled upon the click of a lock resonating through the walls of the apartment. Jumping over the couch, the raven rushed into the bathroom to hide and look over his appearance, checking his teeth and fussing over those stubborn strands of hair—

 

Suddenly one focused glance over at his reflection left the raven disillusioned and he felt his confidence drop, beginning to regret his decision already…

 

Lately, Kirishima hadn’t so much as offered more than a simple kiss, not daring to initiate anything further, and they were running out of time as Hiyo was expected back tomorrow. Every time he was pulling away from Yokozawa’s kiss swollen lips, a bitter, guarded expression crossed his face, and finally having enough of it, the raven decided to change it himself!

 

Or… at least that’s what he thought but, finally looking at himself in the mirror, he began to think,

 

‘Just _what_ am I doing!?’

 

Gaping at his shocked reflection, Yokozawa shook his head with disbelief. Since when did he care what he looks like? Besides he wasn’t even sure Kirishima would find his outfit in anyway appealing…in fact, it was a bit strange if he put thought into it, and honestly inappropriate if Kirishima didn’t harbor and feelings of romantic attraction…

_“Yokozawa?”_

 

The cat’s heart stopped and he couldn’t control the feeling that welled up in his core and—

 

‘PUFF!’

 

Finding himself unable to grasp his powers, Yokozawa’s forms changed one after the other as nerves wracked his brain,

 

‘Idiot, Idiot! What was I thinking!?’ the raven swore to himself as different horns, ears and tails crossed his features, panicked conscience decided to settle on the bull. Oval-like ears sprouted behind a pair of sturdy horns that rested against his head, reflecting his fury at his own embarrassment and stupidity.

 

Cursing himself for hiding in the bathroom, Yokozawa found there was nowhere left to run and took a deep breath, trying to paste on a blasé expression but failing miserably, the bull swung open the door with too little confidence.

 

“Ah so you were hiding in _there_ , what’s this? Your forms changed…horns…huh…?”

 

So focused on the ravens sudden shift in beastly features was he, Kirishima hadn’t noticed his outfit—until now…

 

“—is that…?”

 

Yokozawa ducked his head, tugging on the hem of Kirishima’s blue T-shirt, barely covering up the pair of black boxers that rested against his bony hips. Chills crept over the expansive amount of exposed skin at the mercy of the fox’s hungry amber eyes. A smirk began to tug at the corners of Yokozawa’s lips, knowing that his plan had been rather successful, but suddenly it dawned on him…

 

Standing there in Kirishima’s shirt, stock still in the bathroom, with nothing to cover up his lower-half, except for a pair of black boxer briefs—the raven couldn’t help but feel overexposed under the fox’s lustful gaze. In a fit of embarrassment, Yokozawa once again pulled at the end of the t-shirt that fell past his pelvis, he snuck a glance up at Kirishima, only to be met with a pair of lips instead.

 

Strong hands yanked at his hips and dragged his body forwards, the raven bracing himself for the bruising kiss and complying with the tongue seeking entrance. Letting the fox heatedly explore his mouth, the shifter felt his senses grow weak, including his trembling legs. Kirishima got the hint and the pair stumbled towards the couch. Falling backward, Yokozawa’s mouth left his and as the raven gazed up at him dazedly the fox smirked, seductively licking his lips.

 

He'd never expect Yokozawa to take the initiative…this was definitely an enticing surprise, logic thrown out the window, the fox forgot all about his stubborn streak of waiting. From the looks of it, the raven wanted him, and damn did he want Yokozawa right there on the couch.

 

Fully set on exploring more than just his partners mouth, Kirishima braced his hands on either side of the raven’s shoulders and—resting a bent knee between his spread legs, he inched forward to brush his lips against his soft-pink parted ones yet again—

_‘Ding, Dong!’_

 

Kirishima couldn’t hold back the irritated growl that ripped from his throat at the untimely interruption, Yokozawa already shifting back to his fox form in preparation for a possible guest. The raven quietly slunk away into Kirishima’s room to slip on a pair of pants before joining him at the door. Feeling a sudden chill ripple over his hairs, Yokozawa knew this was certainly an unwelcomed guest, and from the irritation emanating off of his partner, he could already guess who it was…

 

Yokozawa crept up behind him, keeping a safe distance from the passive-aggressive argument escalating at the entrance.

_“Sorry, but Hiyori is off on a trip right now, you’ll have to bring your nephew back some other time Iokawa-san.”_ The fox urged and applied weight to the door to swing it shut. Someone else’s hand curled around the frame to grip at the door and rudely wrench it back open,

 

“Actually, I’m not here to see Hiyori-chan, Is Yokozawa-san around?” the bear persisted, challenging the fox with an “intimidating” glare.

**“You just missed him; he’s out running errands.”** Kirishima lied smoothly around a snarling growl as his lip curled upwards to reveal his sharp canines. However, this excuse was instantly rebuffed when Iokawa pointed out the raven’s tall frame behind him.

 

“Isn’t that him right there?”

 

Kirishima flipped around to eye the fox warily, mouthing at him to ‘go hide’. Yokozawa frowned and held his ground, clenching his fists and taking a menacing step forward.

 

“Actually yes, _I am_ right here, why is that any of your concern?” The raven replied politely, folding his arms as a slender, dark brow rose to question the bear who barged into his home.

 

“I was just wondering if you had a chance to think about my offer.”

 

Yokozawa’s other brow rose to join the other in recognition, and he opened his mouth to reply simply,

 

“I have.”

 

“And your answer?” Iokawa cautioned, still fighting to keep the door open under Kirishima’s superior strength.

 

“No.” The raven stated bleakly, this guy acted like an ass, he was lucky he was even allowed an answer besides a swift kick to the face. That fucker had the audacity to grope his backside in broad daylight, without any form of consent. Fighting the swirling rage that twirled in his gut, Yokozawa tamped down the bears roaring spirit, though Kirishima could instantly sense the intimidating energy seeping through the raven. This guy must’ve really fucked up to get on his bad side, Yokozawa wasn’t known to make enemies without reason _…_

_he’d ask about that later…_

 

Iokawa’s composure cracked, just a hairline fracture, but he stubbornly sunk his claws in,

 

“Well I gave you my number, so feel free to call if you change—”

 

“I burned it.” Yokozawa interrupted him, folding his arms across his chest while he watched the bear’s calm mien fail and shatter before him, revealing the true dumbfounded Iokawa.

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Because I don’t wish to continue further contact with you.” The shifter shrugged and dipped his brows into a frown.

 

“Is it because of Kirishima-san?” the man had the boldness to look pitiful at Yokozawa’s flat rejection, as if it hadn’t been a given from the way he already told him _no_.

 

Seething rage slipped from his body and the raven clenched his fists, he couldn’t stop his form from shifting back to that of a bear while his iris disappeared, replaced with pure, glowing white sockets. A bright astral beastly bear formed from mist to tower behind him, snarling at the visitor before him who stumbled back with disbelief,

_“You’re—”_

**“The only reason I’m acting civil** **while facing you after how you acted, expecting to get away with it—and after it all, having the balls to show up at my doorstep—is because I don’t want to bring this apartment complex crumbling down to rubble at your feet.”** His voice seemed to echo deeply within any nearby body’s bones, tone dripping with murderous rage—and while somewhere, in the back of his mind, the raven thought _maybe_ he was being too rough, but he was _done_ being walked on, and this guy had no right to treat him like an object of attraction. All his life, he was someone’s toy, being with Kirishima showed him that he was a living, breathing being who deserved as much respect as anyone else, it made him confident, _untouchable_. It felt good to have power for once, and he was going to use it damn it.

 

“Now I’m gonna give you the chance to walk away with your limbs still intact, and I’m feeling a bit generous so I’m willing to accept an apology.” The raven hissed and the spirit halted its roars, the whirlwind that surrounded the raven’s frame dying around him, but his eyes remained that burning soulless white that branched off into blank flames at the corners of his eyelids

 

Iokawa gulped and allowed himself to drop into a deep bow, apologizing to the elder spirit and Yokozawa himself who hovered just inches above the floor.

 

“My apologies, I won’t bother you again, _Guardian Yokozawa”_

 

The raven nodded and didn’t shift back until the bear was out of his sight and earshot, the door shut soundly after him. Yokozawa sighed deeply and the bear’s spirit retreated back into his chest, taking a deep breath and blinking until his steely iris returned, landing back onto his weak-kneed legs. Taking on that form took a lot out of him, but it was certainly worth it to see Iokawa’s terrified expression. Meanwhile, Kirishima was openly gaping at the raven with utter bewilderment, managing to muster a few words,

 

“What was—How…?” the brunette muttered, Yokozawa reaching a hand up to cup his chin and close his shamelessly open mouth.

 

“I’m the last of my clan, that makes me the elder spirit, therefore, I’m the chief of any bear hybrid and I’m expected to be treated with respect.” He replied amusedly, it was kind of fun to see Kirishima’s composure so open and raw… but that somehow cute expression of confusion crossing his face suddenly morphed into a chilling frown,

_“What did that guy do?”_ he growled, taking a step forward to card a hand through Yokozawa’s onyx locks and slip an arm around his lower back and waist possessively, sweeping him close to his chest.

 

“It’s not important…” The raven sighed and he dejectedly looked at the floor, he was afraid this would happen…

 

“The hell it’s not!”

 

“…He touched me…”

 

“Where?”

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“Because I’m not going to stand around while some guy makes cheap moves on you!”

 

“Fine! He groped my ass.” Yokozawa hissed and dug his claws in the arm that gripped his body so tightly.

 

“Yokozawa…”

 

“I knew you’d be mad at me…”

 

“Mad at you? Idiot I’m proud of you! Proud of you for standing up to that asshole.” Kirishima praised, cupping his chin so that he could initiate important eye contact, conveying his emotions in those gleaming amber eyes. He couldn’t hide his disappointment when Yokozawa sighed dismally and glanced off to the couch they’d occupied a good ten minutes ago.

_Just when things were getting good, just when he was getting what he’s been waiting for_ …that dumbass barges in and ruins the show, that was part of the reason he’d gone all out on the poor soul. It’s not like they could start anything now, the mood was completely shot…

 

Picking up on the raven’s thoughts exactly Kirishima prodded him in another direction with a steady clap to the shoulder,

 

“Go get dressed up in something nice.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“And—don’t wear that suit collecting dust in the box, you can borrow one of mine~” Kirishima urged and shoved at his back towards his bedroom.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I am a gentleman...I wanna take you out to dinner first.”

 

At this Yokozawa snorted and rolled his eyes,

 

“Idiot, we’ve already had dinner together.”

 

“I meant like a date! Now go before I change my mind and take you straight to bed~”

 

The only reason why Yokozawa complied so quickly was to escape the fox’s knowing smirk as his face slowly began to heat up, giving away his thoughts and feelings entirely…and he hated to admit it, but the latter definitely sounded promising…then again—he’s never gotten to spend much time alone with Kirishima, let alone a _date_ , so he vowed to make good use of his time for the evening.

 

\----

  
“Man…I think I ate too much…” Kirishima complained, patting at his full stomach while he strolled across the pier with his shifter companion.

 

The fox’s idea of a date was a nice dinner by the seaside, while Yokozawa would’ve been just fine taking hamburgers and beer over expensive seafood and liquor. After finishing their meal, which Kirishima refused to let Yokozawa help pay for, the fox suggested a short walk across the pier on their way back to the car.

 

“I told you to go easy on the booze.” Yokozawa sniped directing his attention to the crashing waves on the shoreline, it was a clear, quiet night…

 

“Yeah, yeah…but still, I’m pretty shocked I was able to squeeze us in with such a last-minute reservation.” The fox grinned cheekily, turning to the blushing raven that refused to look him in the eye.

 

“Maybe they thought you were in the mob with that scar and black suit.” The other fox jabbed playfully, only having it coming back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Oh yeah? Well at least I don’t look like a yakuza boss!” the brunette chuckled and poked the other’s cheek.

 

“I can’t help it! My face just isn’t very pleasant to look at…” Yokozawa sighed, he knew he looked like an old, grumpy man anywhere he went. It was well past a habit at this point to furrow his dark brows and frown without even knowing it.

 

“Hmm well I think you’re just adorable~”

 

“Oi! Don’t get full of yourself!” The raven warned, fully facing him now as he threatened to bare his canines.

 

“Haha! Seriously…it’s _so easy_ to rile you up!” Kirishima snickered, then reached over to cup his shoulder and pull him forward, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Yokozawa froze up, slowly drawing up his arms to pat the brunettes back awkwardly. He was still trying to get used to spontaneous affection…which got him thinking…would he be able to do it? He’d been waiting for the fox to make a move, but he hadn’t even considered if he’d be able to physically handle it—maybe that’s why Kirishima put it off for so long…?

 

A gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts and a finger brushing against his cheek directed him to look up at the brunette who smiled softly,

 

“Hey, I have something for you.”

 

“Eh?” The raven blinked stupidly when the fox reached into his pocket to fish out a small, black velvet box and present it to him in the palm of his hand.

 

“Open it.” Kirishima urged, nodding at the jewelry box expectantly.

 

Yokozawa dipped his brow and slowly reached forward to find the seal and pry it open carefully. The clamshell-style box snapped open to reveal a gleaming amber gemstone hanging on an elegant gold chain. His steely grey eyes snapped up to gaze at Kirishima questioningly, only to be met with the gesture to lift it up.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yokozawa gingerly thread his fingers through the thin chain to bring it forwards, looking past the glistening stone into Kirishima’s glowing amber eyes. Finally, the raven found his voice, though it sounded a bit unsteady falling off of his lips,

 

“W-Why…?”

 

“That’s an energy stone, a foxes magic is stored in amber, that way you can always have Hiyo and I with you wherever you go.” Kirishima explained, gently reaching forward to lift the pendant from Yokozawa’s trembling hands to present it for him.

_That’s_ why it felt so familiar…this stone pulsed with the same energy that Kirishima put-off, and the way the fox’s eyes glowed within close proximity to the necklace reminded him of the gem-stone itself…

 

“Will you wear it for me?” a voice steeped in honey asked hopefully, yet patient as his waiting expression never faltered.

 

Yokozawa shakily nodded his head after taking a deep breath to look around and absorb his surroundings, committing as much of this moment to his memory as he could. It wasn’t like the fox was proposing to him or anything…it’s just, he’d never felt so _special_ before, and in a way—wearing a hybrid’s energy-stone was somewhat of a commitment…

 

Kirishima grinned brightly and couldn’t help his bushy tail from sweeping the air excitedly as his ears flickered when he lifted his arms up and out behind the raven’s neck to lock the fastener and gently ease the stone down to his rest against his chest. The fox then reached down to clasp Yokozawa’s hands together and bring them up to his face against the bridge of his nose between his closed eyes.

 

Confusion lanced through the shifter when the brunette began to quietly chant in fox tongue, and his hands began to heat up in Kirishima’s own. Yokozawa fought down a gasp when the fox opened his eyes, only to be met with orange flames blazing at the corners of his deep-red eyes. A bright golden sigil appeared on his chest where the necklace laid in the center and burnt out after Kirishima finished the chant, sealing the spell to the gemstone that emanated a completely new energy.

_“What—”_

 

“Now it’s sealed to _my_ energy, instead of any other fox nearby.” The brunette explained, effectively cutting off the confused raven.

 

Yokozawa only nodded dazedly and turned his head to look up at the stars.

 

“It’s a beautiful night…” The raven commented suddenly, hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Yeah…” Kirishima replied, but he wasn’t looking at the stars, or the moon, instead his amber gaze fixed on his lover’s handsome face. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight along with his steely grey eyes while a gentle breeze picked up and rustled his silky midnight locks. His glowing almond eyes then began to trace his strong jawline, the curvature of his cheekbones, a pair of narrow eyebrows that furrowed when his face began to tinge pink as that beautiful grey gaze looked his way—

 

“ _Oi_! I was talking about the stars you idiot.” The raven barked, feeling his face flush on cue.

_Ah, he’d been found out._

 

“Mm, but I’d much rather look at you, besides, why would I need to look up at the stars when I can see them clearly in your eyes.”

 

“That is _so_ cliché.” Yokozawa jibed turning to face the brunette with a sudden frown, wiped blank when Kirishima was surging forward to join their lips, locking them in a passionate battle of tongue and teeth. Behind them the waves crashed melodramatically against the shore when the fox had embraced him so lovingly. The brunette pulled a moan from his partners throat when he sucked on his tongue, and—he couldn’t hold back the flare of disappointment that welled up when he was being shoved away as his blushing raven wiped at his slick lips.

 

“I may be cliché, or maybe I’m just in love~” Kirishima panted slightly, retort biting at Yokozawa’s earlier comment.

 

“Y-You idiot! Think about where we are!”

 

“The perfect romantic setting for a kiss under the stars~” the fox purred, leaning forward again, only for his advance to be rebuffed.

 

“Can we go home instead…?” The raven asked reluctantly, his throat going dry at the underlying tone laced in his voice when he emphasized ‘home’, with what it truly promised when they got there.

 

“Mhm~” Kirishima hummed, swinging an arm tightly around his waist to force him to walk faster towards the parked car, waiting with a few others in the lot by the beach. Yokozawa was shaking with nerves by the time they reached the sleek-black vehicle with much impatience, he’d expected to be a bit jumpy…but what he hadn’t expected was to be shoved into the back seat, Kirishima quick to climb on top of him and coax his lips towards his. The raven eagerly accepted the kiss, and lifted his arms to loop around the foxes neck whose ears flickered when they brushed past them.

 

“Nnn…” Yokozawa groaned into the kiss when Kirishima pressed his knee against his hardening shaft until it began to strain achingly in the slacks he’d borrowed from the fox. The brunette slowly massaged the bulge in the raven’s pants whilst initiating their breath stealing lip-lock. Kirishima pulled away for air and settled for nipping at the shifter’s neck while he tugged and pulled at his belt.

 

Yokozawa gasped when the fox reached his hand, with no hesitation, into his underwear to grip the swollen arousal and pump it slowly, drawing tremors up Yokozawa’s spine and down through hips.

 

“Ugh…um…” The raven’s head lolled to the side while Kirishima demonstrated pleasurable touches with his surprisingly skilled fingers that couldn’t hold a knife correctly but somehow had him shaking at his mercy in mere seconds. The fox pushed the collar of his shirt to the side to expose some of his shoulder and leave a dark mark, sucking on the soft, pale skin harshly.

 

Something began to coil up in the pit of his stomach, forcing a strangled cry out of Yokozawa’s throat when the brunette quickened his strokes on his now leaking erection. Trying to squeeze his legs shut from the overwhelming pleasure, the raven whined when Kirishima snapped a hand out that had been teasing his nipples to pry his legs back open, giving his shaft a punishing tug and squeeze.

 

“Ngh—un…” biting down the embarrassing cries, Yokozawa grit his teeth tightly, trying futilely to somewhat keep his senses intact, but nevertheless Kirishima furthered his attentions that left the raven achingly hard.

 

“I-I’m gonna—” Yokozawa cut himself off with a whimper when the hand loosely stroking his shaft strengthened its grip just in time, denying him the release he craved.

 

“K-Kirishima-san…” the raven moaned when the fox started stroking his aching member yet again, slowly, building back up to the wild pace from before that had his lover on the brink of climax. Kirishima licked a feverish stripe up the side of his neck to his ear, the hot breath blown on his skin making him shudder with anticipation.

 

Shaking anew, Yokozawa didn’t know how long he could last—it was sheer torture, yet mind numbing pleasure was coursing through his body in waves. A smothered moan broke out in the small space of the

car. The windows slowly fogged up with their shared shortness of breath and rising temperatures, as Kirishima had reached down to fondle his plump sac resting beneath his swollen arousal that he continued to pump fervently.

 

“Kiri-shima…I-I can’t anymo—ngn!!” the raven whined breathlessly, his hips snapping up in time with the fox’s wild pace that left his shaft swollen on the edge of release.

_“Then come for me.”_ Kirishima ordered huskily, intensifying his strokes and reaching back out to make sure his legs stayed spread when he reached his climax so that his hand wouldn’t be crushed. A cry clamoring for release bubbled from deep within Yokozawa’s throat when the brunette leaned down to playfully bite his shoulder, the sudden display of possessiveness had him tipping over the edge at Kirishima’s mercy. Seeking anchor in the fox’s body hovering over his own, the raven dug his claws into his suit-clad back, earning a sharp hiss of pain from the other party.

 

Heat pooled in his gut and seeped up from the soles of his feet, his desire exploding before him, dirtying Kirishima’s hand and his borrowed clothes while his vision flickered in and out. Kirishima didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, even licked up the evidence of his passion and praised him with grating words,

 

“Good kitty~”

 

Still riding too high to care, Yokozawa didn’t bother to reprimand him, instead focusing on catching his breath. When the haze clouding his brain finally cleared, the pleasure-wracked raven finally got a good look at the fox. Kirishima was fighting his desire hard, a light blush covered his cheeks (leaving Yokozawa to wonder what _his_ face looked like right now…) as his breath came in short pants while an impressive bulge ached for attention in the confines of his slacks. Suddenly finding himself eager to return the favor, Yokozawa licked his lips and reached for the fastener to his pants, his obvious erection strained against. However, Kirishima thwarted this attempt and grasped his wrist tightly, the raven’s face twisting into frustrated confusion,

_“Why—”_

 

“Sorry to stop you there but—I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back once you touch me, and I don’t know about you but I don’t want our first time to be in the car…” Kirishima grimaced and leaned down to peck the raven’s cheek, hoping he would understand. Yokozawa furrowed his brows and nodded slowly, not bothering to pull his pants back up before pulling the fox into a soothing embrace, hearing his breathing slow as his arousal began to dwindle. After all, Kirishima couldn’t drive in the state he was in…

 

It seemed about ten minutes later Kirishima’s senses returned and he helped the raven into his seat up at the front of the car before settling in the drivers spot to ignite the ignition and flip the car into gear, steering them towards the empty apartment that awaited them.

 

\----

 

Yokozawa didn’t know how they’d even made it through the entrance of their apartment without being seen, as Kirishima stuck to him as soon as they stepped into the elevator. But somehow, in a mess of rushed fondling and sloppy kissing, they’d stumbled through the front door, Kirishima already rucking his shirt up against the front door in the genkan to tease a nipple and knee at his slowly stiffening erection. The now black-cat pushed weakly at the fox’s chest as a silent plea to be let go, as his face was turning red from lack of oxygen. Kirishima took this open moment to guide Yokozawa towards his dark room, where a very useful bed awaited them.

 

When he was suddenly shoved onto the springy mattress, bouncing just a bit on impact, Yokozawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by the predatory gaze he was fixed under as the fox yanked off his own belt—towering over him, he licked his teeth seductively, as if testing the sharpness for a mating mark. The raven gulped, suddenly feeling like cornered prey as his heart started to thud rapidly within his ribcage.

 

Not getting a second chance to think, Yokozawas world shifted forward, as Kirishima had grabbed his bony hips to rip off his pants and yank him closer in the same movement. Feeling the fox’s clothed arousal brushing against his left him wanting and waiting as his partner still stood at the edge of the bed, and he couldn’t help the little noise that escaped from his throat at the promising size.

 

The brunette chuckled darkly and withdrew his claws, cleanly slicing off Yokozawa’s underwear and his t-shirt (leaving him to question just when the fox had removed his suit-jacket. A flare of irritation welled up within after witnessing Kirishima’s reckless behavior first-hand,

 

“Oi!” The raven barked in warning while his lover peeled away the strips of cloth to throw them behind him somewhere in the darkness of the room.

 

“They were in the way~ I can always give you more…” The brunette shrugged him off and removed his own shirt, proudly presenting his defined muscles, putting Yokozawa’s own lean definition to shame. The shifter swallowed thickly at the sight of the handsome brunette and couldn’t help the quiver of anticipation rippling through his stomach when he shook his head to get the mussed strands of almond locks out of his eyes that glowed brightly in the moonlight filtering in through the window.

 

“Now where were we…?” The fox murmured suggestively, his amber eyes locking onto his exposed body once again and he leaned down to violate his mouth anew, sucking sharply on the raven’s tongue to draw out all of those sweet noises that were like music to his ears. Feeling up the bare skin before him, Kirishima’s hands burned wherever he touched, heating up not only Yokozawa’s core but his body temperature as well. Biting back a frustrated groan when those heavenly palms brushed teasingly past his aching member for the damn near eleventh time, he settled instead for fidgeting restlessly under his touch.

 

“Oh? Want something?” the fox teased, enjoying watching the raven squirm when he pinched a nipple to roll it between his fingers, leaning down to lick the other.

 

He couldn’t see it, but Yokozawa knew from the tone lacing his words that he was entertaining that trademark smirk across his face as he got exactly what he wanted, satisfaction from teasing the ill-tempered cat.

 

“Do you want me to touch you somewhere else? You sure are needy today~” The fox purred in his ear, laving a stripe from his navel all the way to his collar

 

“Ngn! Oh, shut up already!” the trembling raven hissed, and after summoning his courage, Yokozawa reached out between his legs to pull Kirishima’s arousal free, taking a moment to gulp when faced with it thickness.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Kirishima snickered knowingly and thrust his hips forward, urging the raven to take his aching member in hand. When Yokozawa didn’t budge the fox took matters into his own hands, yanking his palm forward to rest on his raging hard-on.

 

“Is this what you want? To be filled up—your entrance stretched out on me while I ruthlessly thrust inside you?” the brunette prodded, moving Yokozawa’s hand in a stroking motion to entertain his leaking erection. Knowing he had to bring it home with that whine that escaped the writhing raven, he gave one final push, leaning down to whisper huskily into his ear,

_“Do you want to be bred Yokozawa?”_

 

The feline tensed up and mewled when Kirishima _finally_ gripped his aching arousal, giving a few amused tugs. Nodding frantically, Yokozawa watched a predatory grin stretch across his lover’s face, leaving him to wonder if he’d made the right decision…

 

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” The fox snickered into his sweat peppered skin, nuzzling the crook of his neck, and, before he could initiate another experienced kiss, Kirishima was met with the sight of Yokozawa’s ass. Blinking, the brunette realized he’d shifted on all fours to present his waiting entrance.

 

Kirishima sighed and gripped his hips, flipping him back over to their original position, sharply cutting him off when the raven opened his mouth to ask ‘why?’,

 

“I like seeing your grumpy face~” The brunette chuckled deeply and gently feathered his hand down between his thighs, taking his time to trace the lean muscle all the way down to his groin, stopping at his entrance and—

 

“What’s this…?”

 

Not only did Yokozawa’s quivering member come with an entrance, but another just between them, already a dripping mess. Kirishima licked his lips and took a deep breath to calm himself, he’d forgotten that male hybrids could bear children if they were born breeders…it was an evolution in their genetics to produce more offspring as sort of a last-ditch effort to repopulate their already dwindling species, it just wasn’t very common…

 

“Female type huh…?” The fox commented and reached down to toy with the wet folds that began to quiver under his touch, feeling his legs grow weak at the sight, Kirishima lifted a knee to rest against the mattress while the other foot remained planted on the floor. Shocked when a silky-smooth tail snapped out to wrap around his dripping fingers, Kirishima looked up to give the raven his full attention.

_“What’s—”_

 

“D-Don’t use that one…” Yokozawa pleaded breathlessly, moving his tail back between his legs to cover his entrance that leaked with pure arousal.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I-I’m not ready to bear your litter just yet…” the raven had bitten into his wrist to somewhat muffle his voice from utter embarrassment, feeling the tips of his ears flush bright red.

 

“…” Kirishima silently leaned down to bury his face in his neck, suddenly going stock still and over the sound of his thudding heart, Yokozawa could tell that the fox had stopped breathing altogether,

 

“I made it weird didn’t I…? I-I’m sorry—” The cat moved his legs to sit back up, fully prepared to be rejected, but had the wind knocked out of him when Kirishima slammed a palm against his chest to push him back down against the bed.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The fox growled playfully,

 

“It was a huge turn-on to think of you carrying my kits, I couldn’t help but indulge in the fantasy for a bit…” Kirishima admitted, looking deeply into the raven’s eyes to convey he was telling the truth.

 

Yokozawa sucked in a breath and nodded slightly,

 

“I’ll…let you know when I’m ready…” The shifter replied with a soft smile, reaching up to play with his almond curls that hung over his eyes.

 

\----

 

After thoroughly preparing the raven’s backside, taking his time to explore those sweet spots that turned his mind to putty, Kirishima kissed his thigh with finality, reaching out to grab him by the hips and slowly ease in but—Yokozawa was already turning over, trying to rest on all fours as a force of habit.

 

Deciding he could make it pleasurable for the raven, the fox allowed him to remain in his position. Crawling fully onto the mattress, Kirishima wrapped his hands around Yokozawa’s sides, leaning down to leave a feathering trail of wet kisses down his neck before outstretching a hand beneath him to slowly ease in while he stroked the raven’s length languidly. Stopping halfway in, Yokozawa turned around to see the hold-up, his hips shaking from the strain, but the only thing ripped from his throat instead was a high-pitched moan when Kirishima had gripped the base of his tail and his member simultaneously, to yank him backwards onto his swollen shaft all the way.

_“Ahn!”_

 

“Hng…”

 

Kirishima groaned when he finally slammed home into his lover’s twitching entrance, indulging in their thudding heart-beats and the scorching heat shared between them. Finding himself suddenly impatient, the fox gave a warning thrust of his hips to let the raven know he was starting.

 

“Ngh…” Yokozawa reached out to grip the sheets beneath him, seeking anchorage as his mind was washed away with pleasure. Bliss rolled through his low belly as Kirishima continued to increase the temp of his thrusts, working up to the brutal pace that he was at now.

 

Obscene slapping noises echoed the room, and Yokozawa’s moans grew all the louder when the brunette reached down to tease his aching member anew. Panting for breath, the raven found himself quickly at his lover’s mercy, lowering his head in submission while Kirishima joined their hips repeatedly, seeking release in his tight, hot, crevice.

 

Suddenly, uncertainty began to well-up in his chest when he realized his partner couldn’t see his face, unable to see what emotions he was feeling. Overwhelmed with swift anxiety, Yokozawa buried his face in the sheets and fought down the whimper that begged to be free. Behind him, Kirishima’s hips slowed to a steady rhythm, continuing to deliver punching thrusts while he leaned over to murmur into his lover’s ear,

 

“Feeling good?”

 

“…I-I don’t like this position…” The raven whined into the linens, feeling the brunettes pace halt to a stop entirely.

 

“This is the best way to breed you~” Kirishima reminded him, licking a stripe up his neck, only to get a taste of salty tears.

 

“I-I can’t see your face…”

 

The fox tensed up and withdrew from his lover in one stroke, wrestling him back over to lay flat on his back. Feeling a pang in his chest at the sight of his miserable expression, Kirishima leaned down to lick the tears from his cheeks, tasting the salt on his skin.

 

“We can stop here if you want.” The brunette offered, while it would be hard, as he was past the point of no return—seeing the raven cry had left him more concerned for his well-being than his own state of arousal.

 

“N-No…”

 

“Are you sure?” Kirishima cautioned, reluctant to push his lover any further, he didn’t want to do anything wrong, he just wanted Yokozawa to feel cherished and if they had to put intimacies on hold, he found himself completely fine with that.

 

“Yes...please continue, I want it…I want _you_.” Yokozawa challenged, tracing a fingertip over the length of his shaft, drawing a shudder from the fox leaning over him.

 

Kirishima reached over to fumble his hand around the mattress, searching for the discarded bottle of lube and—finally finding purchase, he unscrewed the cap with his teeth, drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers and the raven’s entrance.

 

Yokozawa shivered from the chill of the gel dripping over his arousal, but quickly found himself too gone to care when Kirishima grabbed ahold of both of his legs to slam in with one stroke, hitting his sweet spot after a few experimental thrusts that rendered him boneless. The raven’s back arched tightly as the punishing pace ripped moans and groans from his throat, timed with the fox’s wild rhythm that had him trembling in ecstasy.

 

“Ah! K-Kirishima-sa—ngh! _Oh_!”

 

Yokozawa’s pleading noises of pure pleasure left Kirishima achingly hard, finding himself barreling towards climax, and from the sound of it the raven wasn’t far behind, if not closer…

_The frame beneath them creaked raucously, drowned out by the sounds of their combined pleasure and—finding no way to plug his ears, as his hands were otherwise occupied with sinking into the brunettes back, Yokozawa felt his sensitivity heighten._

_“Mmm you’re so tight…”_ The fox groaned and reached between them to grab his lover’s neglected shaft that leaked with arousal, tugging and swiping persistently in sync with the pace of his working hips that sunk deeper with each thrust.

 

“I-I’m close—nnn!” Yokozawa warned, reaching down to place his hands against Kirishima’s low belly that pushed forward with each thrust of his hips, his thick member overwhelming his abused entrance.

 

“Me too…” his voice was strained and tight, letting him know he was close behind.

 

“Haa- _ah_! Ngn—" shakily reaching up to wrap his arms around Kirishima’s muscular back as he ruthlessly worked his hips until Yokozawa’s entrance felt numb from the heat, he dug his claws in sharply, finding himself sensitively overwhelmed.

_‘Everything he does is rough yet so gentle, I can’t resist his touch…I’ve never felt this good before…’_

_“Yokozawa…”_

 

“Nnn?—!!” Looking up at his lover’s knitted brows, Yokozawa found his lips captured by Kirishima’s own, the sucking kiss tipping him over the edge as his climax washed over him in waves. His stomach quivering beneath his member as Kirishima continued to thrust inside him, allowing his entrance to milk every last drop of his passion while he leaned down again to sink his teeth into the crook of his neck, Yokozawa grunting in a mix of pleasure and pain when he pulled away.

 

The breathless fox flopped forward, thoroughly exhausted and—very sweaty…they need to shower soon…Kirishima shifted at the prodding weight that pleaded freedom beneath him, finding himself shakily shoved to the side the brunette looked up curiously through the post-coital haze.

 

“Wait. Slow down, did I do something wrong?” Kirishima cautioned after seeing watery droplets fall down his lover’s cheeks, snapping a hand out to grip at the fleeing raven’s bicep.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” he whimpered, and scrubbed at his face, but it was no use, the tears wouldn’t stop flowing.

 

“For what?” The fox asked incredulously, sitting up to fully face Yokozawa who battled an inner turmoil.

 

“I was supposed to warn you when to pull out—I-It just felt so good…I’m sorry I was being selfish…” Yokozawa muttered as fresh tears welled up in his eyes, gasping when he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

 

“Never apologize for that, you deserve to feel good…here let’s get you cleaned up, I made quite the mess...” Kirishima trailed off sheepishly, hand reaching down to tease his lover’s seed drenched entrance. Yokozawa blushed brightly and allowed the fox to gently help him up from the mattress, supporting his weight while they stumbled almost drunkenly all the way to the bathroom…

 

\----

 

Under the warm spray pelting his body, Yokozawa hummed with content when Kirishima gently wrapped his arms around his chest. Finding themselves too weak to stand just yet, the pair settled on the shower-tile floor, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence.

 

The fox behind him reached up to gingerly card his fingers through the raven’s damp hair, massaging his scalp and reveling in the pleased purr that rumbled through his lover’s chest, reverberating through his own. Taking note of the fresh bite mark that marred his lover’s shoulder, the brunette titled his head to lap at the exposed flesh, somewhat cleaning the wound.

 

“Here, spread your legs a bit.” Kirishima urged and eased the raven back to rest fully in his lap, who leaned back just a bit so that he could tilt his hips upwards to accept the prodding finger at his entrance. Yokozawa hissed at the discomfort of his raw entrance being stretched again, while the fox worked his fingers in and out to thoroughly clean him. In the form of apology, Kirishima leaned around from the side to press a gentle kiss to his lips, distracting him from the awkward feeling of his fingers probing around inside of him.  

 

Being able to sit back in Kirishima’s arms while he did all the work felt nice for once. He’d never felt this cherished, and couldn’t help the mist springing at his eyes at the sudden sentiment. Nearly losing conscious in the peaceful bliss, Yokozawa jolted when the fox began to rub a soapy mixture into his hair, teasing the triangular black ears that stood at alert.

 

“Y-You really don’t have to do all this for me…” The raven trailed off, trying to sit up, earning a finger pressing against his lips and a steady, soapy palm pressing against his chest to trap him in place,

 

“Just let me spoil you~” the fox purred, resuming his ministrations that left Yokozawa’s scalp tingling pleasantly as someone else’s hand threaded through his onyx locks and the base of his ears. Unable to bear sitting still any longer, the raven took matters into his own hands and snatched up the nearby shampoo bottle to drizzle just a tad too-much onto his palms. Kirishima gasped when Yokozawa was suddenly turning around in his lap to plant his soapy hands into his almond curls, raking his nails over his skin soothingly rubbing the cartilage of his pointed ears just the same as he’d done for him.

 

“Mmm…” The fox hummed deeply and closed his eyes, indulging in the sensation of his lover’s hands running through his hair. Feeling the raven’s attentions slow, Kirishima’s amber eyes cracked open, his outstretched arm seeking the hose to grab it from the wall and flip it on.

 

“Close your eyes.” The brunette warned, tasting some soap in his mouth when the foaming shampoo collecting in his almond curls began to run down his temple and into the corners of his lips.

 

“I know how to rinse my own hair.” Yokozawa complained, finding it grating on his pride that Kirishima nevertheless grabbed his head and tipped it back to shower his hair with the warm spray thoroughly before doing his own. The soapy mess ran down their bodies onto the tile and swirled down the drain lazily. Just when the raven thought they were done; he heard the pop of a cap and the smell of citrus wafted through the stall.

_“The hell—”_

 

“Are you able to wash yourself?” Kirishima teased, his brow quirking upwards while he grabbed a nearby loofah to rub in the sweet-smelling soap, presenting it Yokozawa with a smirk.

 

“Tsk!” The raven snapped and ripped the shower scrunchie from his open palm, quickly scrubbing at his exposed skin while Kirishima did likewise until they were both finished, and the fox reached up to turn off the faucet.

 

Kirishima stepped out of the stall after helping Yokozawa stand up, supporting him at the waist while he began to shake the water out of his darkened hair.

 

“Oi—You’re getting water everywhere idiot!” the raven snapped, lashing out by whipping Kirishima’s thigh with his sleek black tail.

 

“I can’t help it; I have water in my ears!” Kirishima complained and tilted his head to shake his hair again—but Yokozawa had thrown a towel onto his head before he could make any sudden movements, scrubbing at his drenched head furiously until the brunette’s hair was merely damp with moisture.

 

“Ahh~ much better—but my tail feels so heavy…” The fox groaned, reaching behind him to grip the sopping mass of fur to wring it out over the tiled floor.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Yokozawa hissed, wrapping a towel around his own waist before reaching over to plug in the hair dryer resting on the counter.

 

“Come here idiot.” He sighed and took a seat on the lid of the toilet, yanking Kirishima’s tail forward to run it under the small, pink hair dryer running on its maximum setting. Nearly ten minutes later, Yokozawa began to finally see some rewarding progress in the form of drying fur, and continued his method of threading his fingers through the drenched fur until it was partially damp, fluttering in the air under the pressure of the steady stream of air.

 

“There. _Done_.” The raven sighed, releasing his grip on Kirishima’s tail a bit too soon, as it began to wag with excitement, repeatedly slapping him in the face. Too busy spitting out a mouthful of hair, and scrubbing at his face to brush away the stray strands of fine hair that clung to his skin, Yokozawa hadn’t noticed the fox turning around to apologize.

 

“Ah sorry, it’s just—my tail hasn’t felt this soft in a while!” Kirishima grinned, helping dust away the fibers of hair that had come loose from the uncontrollable appendage that continued to sway behind him. Yokozawa only slapped his hands away and glared up at him, stubbornly standing from his seat on the toilet to brush past him and into the dark bedroom, relying on his night vision to see just where he was going after straying from the light that bloomed from the bathroom door. Just when he’d gripped the handle on Kirishima’s dresser to find sleep clothes to wear besides a pair of boxers, (which reminded him, he really needs to go shopping for some clothes of his own…), an arm wrapped around his chest to loop him into Kirishima’s embrace that wrestled him into the bed and under the thin blankets, the fox ignoring his violent objections.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“We can sleep just like this can’t we?” the brunette murmured into his ear, tracing a finger over his bare hipbone to his lean ab muscles, a ticklish sensation fluttering over Yokozawa’s body as something in his core began to heat up when he dug his nails into the arm that snuggled him close in protest.

 

“No you idiot! Hiyo’s coming home tomorrow.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to wake up before she arrives~” Kirishima decided for himself, strengthening his grip around the struggling feline even tighter as if telling him there was no escape. Yokozawa gave up with a futile sigh, the warmth from the fox’s body was just too enticing to leave, and the raven found himself slipping off into the deep comfortably nestled in his lover’s embrace and surrounded by his intoxicating scent.

_Tonight couldn’t have gone better…_

 

\----

 

“Nnn?” Kirishima jolted awake when he realized what he cuddled in his arms was not the moody raven he’d fallen asleep with—but a plush pillow with a bit of drool pooling on it… _gross_

 

The fox wiped his mouth and sat up, scratching the almond tufts of hair that stuck up at odd angles when he glanced off to the side to see the empty untucked sheets. The light stung at his eyes as his slitted pupils slowly adjusted. Grumbling noncommittally, the brunette dragged himself out of bed to amble into the living room, scratching at the trail of hair that started at his navel and dipped below his boxer’s elastic, while the other reached up to cover a yawn behind a cupped palm.

 

Yokozawa heard shuffling from the other end of the room and looked up from his task of frying eggs to see Kirishima wandering in lazily, proudly presenting his bare skin.

 

“Put some clothes on!” The raven reprimanded and turned back to the sizzling pan as his face flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Aww, feeling shy?”

_  
“Like hell!”_

 

Kirishima paused to take in the sight of his uptight lover who was currently clad in only a pair of boxer briefs and his old-faded college t-shirt beneath a plain black apron tied in a neat bow in the back like he was a present waiting to be unwrapped. His bed-head springing up certainly put the brunette’s almond mop to shame, and there was a sated, relaxed energy emanating from his body that was visible under his eyes and that hint of roughness in his voice reflected just how hard he’d strained his throat the night before with keening whines and harsh moans.

 

Steely grey eyes peeked into their peripheral and Yokozawa quirked a dark brow at the unresponsive fox who sized him up hungrily,

 

“What are you staring at?” The raven hazarded, suddenly feeling self-conscious in the college t-shirt that didn’t belong to him.

 

“Mmm, just my lovely Yokozawa…” He trailed off, stepping forward to run his hands down his hips and slip a palm under the hem of his shirt to knead the raven’s soft skin and muscle.

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“Hm…?”

  
Yokozawa sighed heavily, finding no win against the drowsy Kirishima, and maybe it was because spending all his time with the fox left him soft, the raven found himself spoiling the fox just a tad too much. Not bothering to shrug him off, the feline simply settled for thwacking his tail against the brunette’s firm backside in retaliation while he resumed his task of preparing breakfast.

 

\----

 

“I’m stuffed! Your cooking puts any restaurant to shame.” Kirishima complimented the raven with a cheeky grin while patting his full stomach, only receiving a doubtful frown,

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” The raven grumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment by shoveling a bite of fluffy egg into his mouth.

 

“I’m being serious here! I’ve put on a couple pounds since you started cooking for Hiyo and I.” The fox pouted childishly, pinching at some extra skin around his waist,

 

“I think I need more exercise, last night was a good start~”

 

Yokozawa choked on his coffee and sputtered for a minute, blushing up to his ears,

 

“Y-You just wanted to say that!” He accused and daggered him with a glare across the table.

 

“Maybe…Are you done yet?” Kirishima waved him off, smirking in his direction, a mischievous glint shining in his amber iris.

_‘What is he planning...?’_

 

“Eh? Um…yeah, why?” Yokozawa replied confused, after glancing down at his empty plate he took another sip from his steaming mug swallowing just in time before the fox was pouncing on him,

_“So that I can do this!”_

 

That was all the warning he got, before Kirishima was leaping from the other end of the table to swiftly lift him out of his seat, the raven panicking momentarily when he realized he was just a few feet from the ground. Yet he still he coiled his limbs tightly around the snickering brunette who hoisted him up by his thighs to support his heavy weight.

 

“Scared?” Kirishima asked after tossing him roughly onto the springy mattress that dipped under the foxes added weight when he rushed to mount the raven and keep him from escaping, the bed-frame groaning in protest.

 

“G-Get off! Hiyo’s coming home today!” Yokozawa hissed, trying flutily to keep Kirishima from advancing with one of those breath stealing kisses that he knows will turn his bones to putty.  

 

“Y’know, It’s kind of hard to set the mood when you keep bringing up my daughter.” The fox muttered petulantly, nonetheless reaching a bold hand up the cuff of his boxers to massage the raven’s arousal and coax it into erection.

 

“Ngh~~ W-We don’t have time for this— _h_ - _ahh_ …”

 

“That’s the spirit…” Kirishima praised, drawing his lips into a biting kiss that had the raven’s temperature spiking dangerously as he continued to grope his now leaking shaft.

 

“Y-You are the _worst_! Nnah…!!” Yokozawa groaned, finding himself pushed past the point of no return while Kirishima pressed on, rather pleased with himself and the raven’s reactions.

 

“ _Hey_ …I love you; you know that?” it was sudden, catching his partner off guard while Kirishima allowed the words to roll off his tongue like honey.

 

“H-Huh?” abruptly taken by surprise, the raven found himself speechless when faced with the sudden declaration.

_“I love you.”_

 

“…” while it was music to Yokozawa’s ears, he found himself overwhelmed with emotion and having nowhere to store it, the dam breached as tears of pure relief rolled down his cheeks. Kirishima didn’t have to hear him say to know he felt the same, just seeing his reaction was enough to know that he was in just as deep. Finding himself unable to resist, Yokozawa accepted the gentle, passionate kiss that Kirishima initiated, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer…

 

\----

 

Kirishima emerged freshly clean from the shower around noon, casually dressed and thoroughly dry, just in time for Hiyo to fly through the front door.

 

“Papa! Onii-chan! I’m home…” Hiyo called out to the seemingly empty apartment, setting down her sequin duffle bag to wander through the flat in search of her father.

 

“Pa—AH!!”

**“Boo!”**

 

The fox had slyly hidden behind the wall, waiting for his little girl to round the corner, tuning in with his excellent hearing to perfectly time when to ambush her and tickle mercilessly at her sides.

 

“Hehe! That scared me!” the youngster exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating, as she nearly felt it jump into her throat from the surprise attack.

 

“How was your trip princess?”

 

“So much fun! I can’t wait to tell you and onii-chan—um…where _is_ onii-chan…?” Hiyo asked quizzically, as he was always shadowing her father or distracting himself with chores, sometimes a good book on his favorite spot on the couch. Peeking around the taller fox’s frame, Hiyo was met with an empty hallway, and an ajar door where daylight filtered into the dim, narrow space.

 

“Ah! Is he in your room?” the young fox jumped to conclusions and without waiting for an answer tried to brush past her father and greet him—but Kirishima snapped an arm out last minute, catching her before she could advance down the hall any further.

 

“Huh?” The youngster turned her amber gaze up to her father who simply acted out the gesture of zipping his lips, signaling for her to quiet down.

 

“Oh! Is he asleep?” Hiyo asked, earning a nod in response.

 

Yokozawa had fallen into a deep sleep after Kirishima had decided to call it finally sated and, having mercy on the exhausted raven, he helped clean him up before letting him fall asleep. He’ll surely be

pissed when he wakes up, only to find out he’d slept through Hiyo’s arrival. The fox suppressed a wince at the thought of the feline’s wrath.

 

“Can I see him?”

_“Eh?”_

 

“I want to see him.” the youngster demanded, stamping her foot while she puffed out her cheeks.

 

Kirishima’s face twisted into one of confusion at the youngster’s odd request, knowing she wasn’t normally the type to spy on her sleeping onii-chan. The brunette shrugged, as long as she kept quiet there wouldn’t be any harm. Weak to her pleading brown eyes, the fox gestured towards the bedroom down the hall as if telling her ‘go ahead’, trailing quietly after her so as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

 

Hoping that Hiyo didn’t try to climb on the bed, Kirishima watched from the doorway, he’d only covered up the raven with some blankets and a pair of underwear…

 

The youngster crept close, faced with Yokozawa’s bare, relaxed back as he breathed in deeply, only to exhale shortly after. Kirishima hadn’t noticed his daughter’s pupils contract to inspect the progress of the ink that had been nearly depleted the last time she saw him.

 

“EH!? It’s gone!” Hiyo exclaimed, turning to her father with a bright grin only to see his face morphed into apprehension while something behind her grumbled angrily. Feeling a chill creep over her neck, the youngster slowly turned her head to watch the unsettled raven slowly rise from a mud-like sleep.

 

“S-Sorry onii-chan, I’ll leave so you can go back to sleep!”

 

“Hmnn…” Yokozawa mumbled incoherently, slowly blinking his tired eyes open to face the flustered young fox.

 

“H-Hiyo…?” The raven tested, ears flickering as his senses slowly returned.

_“Don’t blame papa, I asked him to let me see you!”_

 

“Kirishima-san?” Yokozawa murmured drowsily, instantly seeking out the fox beside him only to find a lack of presence in the sheets. Now fully awake the feline turned back to the blurred figures that filtered into focus as his eyes adjusted.

 

“Kiri—shima-sa—n…” The raven growled, his voice breaking roughly as his throat began to protest.

 

“Eh? Onii-chan are you sick?”

 

From the doorway Kirishima snickered and replied with,

 

“No. Onii-chan’s not sick…” coughing to hide the laugh that threatened to bubble up his chest.

 

“Then why are you sleeping in so late?” Hiyo asked with blatant confusion, looking back and forth between her fathers amused expression and Yokozawa’s rosy complexion while he ducked his head.

 

“Mm…we were busy exercising.” Kirishima chuckled, daring to step into the room and stand close behind his daughter, having it completely backfire on him.

 

“Is that how you got rid of the ink?” The youngster asked sharply with a quirked brow that resembled his too closely.

 

“Eh…Um…” Finding himself grasping for an appropriate response Yokozawa interrupted the pair from his spot on the bed who gripped the sheets close to his chest, _‘That bastard didn’t bother to leave me any clothes!’_

 

“The hell are you guys fussing over?” The raven asked hoarsely, his brow furrowing into a frown.

 

The Kirishimas ignored him and the father daughter duo huddled together,

 

‘How did you do it?’ Hiyo whispered again, stubbornly demanding a response this time.’

 

Suddenly the fox was struck with a stroke of brilliance,

 

‘Just tell him you love him.’

 

The youngster’s face lit up and she was twirling around abruptly, dashing over to the occupied bed to tightly hug the raven’s abdomen as he let out a squeak of embarrassment.

 

“I love you onii-chan!” Hiyo exclaimed cheerfully, giggling when Yokozawa reached down to ruffle her hair.”

  
“I—Y-You too…” The raven muttered awkwardly, suddenly feeling an extra weight wrapping around his shoulders as Kirishima had crawled up behind him while he’d been distracted.

 

“Oh C’mon you can do better than that~” The fox challenged, licking his cheek before pulling away to dodge the raven’s counter-attack.

 

“Cut that out!” Yokozawa snapped, finding his face flush with the sudden attention leaving him overwhelmed. cornered by the fox duo and their excitedly wagging tails, the raven felt himself looped into the contagious giddy-joy that had somehow snuck into his heart and permeated through his core, indulging in the incredible feeling of being loved.

_‘Ah man…I’m in really deep aren’t I…?’_ the raven thought to himself, his chest swelling with pure delight and affection as his family showered him with attention that he’d missed out on for years. It was funny how quickly is life had turned upside-down that fateful raining night, and sure while his broken heart was on the brink of collapse, the Kirishima’s had swooped in at the last moment to mend his wounds with much patience until he slowly recovered to the place he sat in now.

 

 Finding himself content where he stood in his life, Yokozawa concluded he couldn’t be any happier…

 

As long as he was with Kirishima and Hiyori, he felt at home…

 

 

 

 

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I know the romantic scenes were a bit cheesy so thanks for bearing with it! Once again I really appreciate anyone who has took the time to read this story, thanks so much you guys truly encourage me to continue writing! Love you all so much and I hope to see you in the bonus chapters, if not I hope you'll read my upcoming fics!
> 
> Thank you so much, it's been a great ride,  
> ~Peachy


	14. Bonus #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty heres my bonus chapter 1! Just one more and the fic will be complete, it's really satisfying to see a complete fic in my gallery so i'm excited to add this to my collection. I wan't to apologize for it taking me so long to only write a measly little chapter but I just have to remind myself I'm doing this solely for fun, but do not fear because I have not forgotten about you guys! Thanks for coming back to read this after I took such a long break and I'm sorry it's not longer but i"m just sooo busy. There's so many things I want to write but I have no time! :(  
> Anyways I won't keep you any longer, thanks so much for reading and enjoy!  
> -Peachy

The opalescent moon hung brightly over a starless sky, full phase illuminating Yokozawa’s path as he carried the rustling plastic bags at his sides while making his way back to the apartment building around the corner. Strands of midnight hair glimmered under the moon’s attention, swishing back as he let loose a sigh into the crisp night air.

 

Stepping off the elevator sluggishly, the raven fished through his pocket for the house key, gifted by Kirishima himself, to unlock the front door and walk into the genkan.

 

“I’m home!”

 

A fox, ear’s and tail, dark as night, swished animatedly as he slipped off his shoes quietly as possible to toe on the slippers and softly pad into the kitchen. Finding the fridge void of any fresh ingredients for breakfast tomorrow, Yokozawa had slipped out on a late-night grocery run to pick up a few necessities for a balanced morning meal, as Hiyo requested he make a traditional Japanese breakfast on their day off.

 

Condiment bottles and cans of beer clinked in the side-pockets of the fridge when he swung the door open, met with a gust of chilly air that smelled of mixed leftovers as he reached his arms in to place the perishables on the shelves. Gently, he eased the door shut and turned around to place a few items in the cabinets.

 

Stopping to consider how quiet it was, the raven’s ears twitched, searching for any signs of shuffling behind either of the closed doors. Yokozawa balanced on the balls of his feet to quietly creep over and peek into Hiyo’s room to check if she was asleep, suddenly alarmed to see an empty, made-up bed save for the suspicious lump under the blankets near the pillow. Not wanting to disturb her room, the raven brushed it off as a buried stuffed animal and clicked the door shut.

 

“…” Yokozawa turned on his heel, and shrugged his shoulders, ‘she could be at a friend’s house’ he concluded and turned off the hall lights while he made his way towards Kirishima’s room. Stopping at the door, hand hovering over the cold knob, the raven gulped being suddenly overcome by a sense of unease. He was still getting used to sharing his room with the fox, as he’d long since ditched the guest room for a warmer bed with his clingy lover. Though he had to admit, it was a bit annoying to have to fight off wandering hands…

  
The raven shook his head, determined now, he twisted the handle and swung open the door only to be met with—

 

“K-Kirishima-san…?” His voice broke in sudden shock and confusion when met with his lover’s beastly form instead. The snoozing fox groggily lifted its head and its ears slowly perked up, blinking the sleep from those narrow, deep-red eyes. A slender muzzle huffed a heavy sigh and the fox opened up its mouth, lifting his head to the ceiling as he yawned widely—showing off his rows of sharp teeth in the meantime.

 

Feeling himself coaxed into the gesture as well, Yokozawa couldn’t help his face from breaking into a yawn of his own, a heavy cloud of sleepy euphoria washing over his body for just a few moments, calming his nerves.

  
“Kirishima-san is that you?” The raven asked again, solid this time while he inched forward to take a closer look at the creature’s fine details. Guessing from his features this had to be the fox he called for, what with that uncanny resemblance of a smirk engraved in the beast’s expression, and the similar color of fur that matched his mop of soft almond waves that, he would never admit, he liked to bury his fingers in.

 

As if trying to convey that he acknowledged the raven’s presence the fox blinked slowly in response, lowering its head back down to rest on his curled-up limbs after insuring there was no current threat, while his nine-tails relaxed behind him.

 

“I guess that means yes…” Yokozawa grumbled, reluctantly crawling up onto the mattress to join his lover, it was beyond him why he was trying to sleep in this form, it had to be difficult to use that much energy…just how long had he been like this…?

 

The raven looked up at the window, pausing at the oddly bright moon and slowly shifted back to his half-bear form. Kirishima had been encouraging him to take on his original form as of late, claiming that it was healthy to exercise his powers rather than bottle them up for an outburst…like what had happened last week…

**The handsome fox had just sunken into his tight heat and Yokozawa was clawing at his back desperately, telling him to ‘wait just a minute!’**

**Kirishima was too eager to start and tilt his hips with an experimental thrust, only to be suffocated by a heavy cloud of smoke when the raven began to switch forms as quick as they came, simultaneously clamping down on the brunette’s member almost painfully. It’d been a disaster and it took the poor fox forever to get the shifter to calm down—and release him…**

 

From then on, Kirishima suggested he try practicing other forms throughout the day in his own space, and try reverting back to his original form to release some of that stress. While Yokozawa had endless energy to stay shifted, it still took a silent toll on his body and the strain built up while passing as a house cat for so many years, it was a miracle these sudden impulses only started with the Kirishimas, Takano would have thrown him out long ago if this wasn’t the case. The bear in his soul howled to be free and finally Yokozawa was beginning to oblige…little by little…

 

The fox grinned, as if giving him a thumbs up of approval and leaned over to nuzzle his neck, taking the raven by surprise. He wasn’t scared of Kirishima’s beast form, instead the feeling that welled up was intimidation…

 

 He knew how dangerous a nine-tails could be, but reminding himself it was his lover seemed to calm some of those nerves. Taking a risk, Yokozawa reached out to gently thread his fingers through the fox’s coat, stopping to scratch at his ears and under his chin every now and then. The raven fighting, but failing miserably, to hold back a snort of laughter when the beast rolled over on it’s back, offering its belly to be scratched as well.

 

“Now I’m just spoiling you.” The bear snickered, those tiny circular ears atop his head flicking slightly against his hair while nevertheless continuing his ministrations that left the creature blinking heavily.

 

Deciding not to gripe about the shed fur collecting on the sheets, Yokozawa leaned over the now snoring fox to flick off the bedside lamp, laying back down to rest curled up against the beast’s stomach, his nine fluffy tails fluttering to life to wrap around the raven warmly. He could only hope that Kirishima would be back to normal tomorrow…

 

\----

 

Grimacing down at the cutting board Yokozawa avert his gaze back to the yipping foxes at his feet. Well at least Hiyo was, but Kirishima was about waist high, and persisted on pawing at his hips every time the raven paused to glance at them. The raven felt like he was stuck in a weird dream, or that he had just adopted two beautiful, yet annoying dogs…

 

Reflecting back on waking up to a face-full of golden fur and a whipping tail against his head, the raven was awakened roughly with a tongue licking at his cheek, effectively souring his mood for his start to the day.

 

‘I mean, this has to be Kirishima-san and Hiyo right…?’

 

Staring blankly at the board of diced meat, Yokozawa lost himself in thought,

 

‘Am I going insane…?’

 

The smaller fox yipped rather loudly, prancing around his feet to demand his attention, the raven snapping back to himself to peer down at the beasts again, before turning on his heel to search for a pan—

 

“Am I supposed to cook this for you guys…?” Yokozawa pondered, only earning a confused tilt of the head from the supposed Kirishima and Hiyo, both thrashing their tails excitedly as they only focused on the raven in front of them. Yokozawa let out a long-exasperated sigh, he had a long day ahead of him…

 

\----

 

What had started out as a rather odd morning, the day stretched on, only confusing Yokozawa further as his housemates insisted on continuing their forms. He felt strange enough setting their near raw breakfast on the floorboards resting on a clean plate, while the foxes wolfed it down in an instant with nothing but their teeth. He’d settled on cooking the meat just enough but not too much to actually burn away the nutrients.

 

He found himself sitting around a pile of strewn books, sketches and loose papers, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

 

This was driving him crazy.

_Were they playing a prank on him?_

 

No matter how much he tried to reason with them, he was talking to a brick wall as if he would with an actual animal. Was this normal for a nine-tails? How long does this usually last?

_Why had Kirishima not told him…?_

 

Finding himself perplexed, Yokozawa had turned to Kirishima’s books lining the shelves about the fox spirit, mostly to help Hiyo with harnessing her power, and of course the handy internet—only to come up empty. The only conclusion he could come up with was the effect of a full moon, but they’re hybrids for a reason, not were-creatures…? The only difference between hybrids and were creatures, was that they had control of their forms instead of a curse…to shift however they please and live always as half man, half animal. But this was…

 

“Oi! Don’t touch that!” The raven snapped; he’d had to stop the fox’s multiple times throughout the day from stealing shiny objects and return them to their resting places. Though to his dismay a few had gone missing, and Yokozawa followed the tinier of the fox duo to the corner of the living room, behind a potted plant where they had stashed glimmering objects alike atop of a missing couch cushion. The raven’s face twisted into confusion, lifting the shiny trinkets to inspect them,

 

“Are you guys trying to give me a hint…?” The bear asked the yipping foxes, sighing in defeat when they simultaneously paused and tilted their heads.

 

“What’s the point, I’m just gonna drive myself crazy….” Yokozawa groaned, flopping onto the couch to throw an arm over his eyes.

_“oof!”_

 

A heavy weight knocked the air out of his chest, as the larger of the foxes had jumped onto his stomach, his smaller counterpart close behind him. Seeking comfort in the beast’s soft coat, Yokozawa peeked from under his arm to check the clock, ignoring the wet tongue lapping at his cheeks, and note to himself that half the day was up. He was a bit disappointed he’d spent the whole day babysitting the father-daughter duo in their fox forms, but he was just glad they shared a resemblance to their human forms, reminding him that he wasn’t alone with two wild animals…

 

Turning to the TV for entertainment, Yokozawa grew drowsy, exhausted from keeping up with the hybrids from the break of dawn until the late afternoon. After wracking his brain for answers that he couldn’t find on his own, the raven accepted defeat, dozing off in the foxes’ comfort only hoping that they would return any moment.

 

\----

 

The raven slowly blinked awake around sunset, expecting a miracle to happen and see an annoyingly handsome Kirishima smirking down at him—

 

“Agh!”

 

Yokozawa shouted, opening his eyes to be face to face with that damned fox that he knew had his lover in there. The raven weakly glared and shoved at the beast peering into his eyes, earning a warning growl that had his step faltering, but nevertheless he strolled into the kitchen moodily. The raven groaned as his muscles ached from falling asleep in an awkward position on the couch. Knowing he had to make dinner, the bear began to contemplate what he could cook, bending down to peek in the fridge after a tall stretch.

 

Scanning the fridges contents, Yokozawa realized if Hiyo and Kirishima were going to be indisposed in their fox-forms, they were going to need a bigger supply of fresh meat…

 

Deciding on fish for dinner, Yokozawa cooked his own serving in a separate pan with seasoning, while he kept Kirishima and Hiyo’s the bland, fishy flavor as he left it slightly undercooked, serving them their plates at the coffee table to watch them practically inhale their portions.

 

“The hell…did you guys even taste anything…?” Yokozawa marveled as he watched the foxes lap at their shining plates.

 

He’d removed the scales and bones carefully, not wanting them to get sick, but he hadn’t expected them to be cleaning their plate before he could even take a bite from his.

 

“hah…what a boring day…” The raven sighed as he cleaned up the dishes after sending the younger fox off to her room with a couple scritches behind the ears... He’d sent her off to her own space to avoid awkward confrontation if she were to shift back, but Kirishima wouldn’t take the hint and insisted on staying at his feet, whining at his lover’s disappointed tone.

 

Yokozawa’s ears perked up and he glanced down to glare at the guilty fox, it’s red eyes shining with a new type of recognition like the night before.

_“So you_ can _hear me.”_ The raven hissed, drying his last dish and setting it on the rack before storming past the beast to their room, just ready for the day to be over. If this was a joke Yokozawa was going to be livid…

 

“If you feel so bad then why not come back you idiot!” Yokozawa grumbled and yanked the comforter up to slide under the covers, feeling the mattress dip at the fox’s added weight. Trying his best to ignore the whining animal, the bear squeezed his eyes shut with all his might, but when a purr erupted from the beast’s throat behind him, he grew weak. Cursing himself, the raven flipped over to face the supposed Kirishima-san and furrowed his brows,

 

“I don’t get why you’re acting like this…does it have to do with your energy? What did you and Hiyo do?” Yokozawa demanded, leaning on his side only to get a mere blink from the fox in front of him. The raven narrowed his eyes and prepared to shift back to face the other wall, but the beast acted fast, pouncing on his chest to keep the man in place with his weight.

 

“ _Uff_ —What the _hell_ —Mmpf…!”

 

The fox dipped its head forward, lapping a wet stripe against Yokozawa’s lips as if it were a kiss.

 

Yokozawa was _not_ pleased.

 

“Ugh! Why did I feed you _fish_ …” The raven complained, scrubbing at his mouth violently as if he’d just been slapped in the face with a raw salmon.

 

The fox bared it’s teeth down at him, his lip curling upwards as if it were a smirk. Yokozawa was suddenly overwhelmed, realizing how much he missed the little actions that his lover showed him after just one day…

 

Yokozawa sighed and wrapped his arms around the mass of fur that whined again when he spoke into his amber coat,

 

“I _miss_ you…” His voice had cracked a bit with emotion, but he had no time to be embarrassed, as something felt hot on his neck and he scrambled to inspect his chest after frantically pushing the fox away. The raven realized that the pendant of amber that Kirishima had given him was glowing, gaining heat slowly that began to burn hot enough to not hurt him, but leave any skin within proximity just a bit too warm.

 

“What the…”

 

Golden ribbons obscured Yokozawa’s vision as the fox before him disappeared, glowing hot white before his form took on the familiar body that he’d missed. There was a flash of sparkling gold specks in the light that slowly fluttered away as if they’d never existed. Blinking stupidly, the bear gaped up at his handsome lover who, in all his naked glory, straddled him shamelessly.

 

A devilish leer wiped Kirishima’s face as he grinned down at him, leaning forward to lick his cheek. Yokozawa still too baffled to speak didn’t even reprimand him, as he could only take in the sight he’d missed, that elegant jawline, those burning amber iris, that smirk that never faded, the mop of almond waves that hung just over his eyes and…the raven gulped as his eyes slowly traced his shapely body, specifically the defined muscles of his abdomen…

 

A strong, warm palm cupped his chin softly and tilted his head upwards, directing his eyeline back to Kirishima’s attractive face.

 

“ _Miss_ _me_?” The fox snickered, his tail wagging behind him roughly, grunting in surprise when the raven had suddenly heaved himself upright to hug the handsome brunette close enough to strain his breathing.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Kirishima murmured short of breath, stroking his lover’s back comfortingly.

 

“Why…?” Yokozawa sniffled into the brunette’s skin, not daring to look him in the eyes to protect his fierce pride.

 

“Hm? Oh, look at the time.”

 

“Huh…?” The raven pulled away and blinked up at him, following his hand to the alarm clock that read just a few minutes past midnight. Turning a confused glare at Kirishima, Yokozawa expressed that he better start explaining fast.

 

“Last night was the fox’s moon, also a full moon…Nine-tails are cursed to their original form for 24 hours when the moon drains their energy.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Sorry, I should have told you about it, but I’ve honestly been so distracted I forgot until it was too late…” Kirishima confessed sheepishly, rubbing at his neck that slowly began to heat up with embarrassment. Yokozawa remained silent as a conflicted expression settled on his features, internally struggling with either solidly punching Kirishima in the chest, or burying his face in his neck to inhale the scent he’d missed.

 

“Thank you for taking care of us.” The fox continued honestly,

 

“Why don’t I return the favor~”

 

“…What do you mean by that…?” Yokozawa hazarded, trying to scramble away from the brunette who creeped forward, his lusty gaze seeming to swallow the raven whole.

 

The bear gulped and braced himself when the fox made his move, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that left his legs shaking. Kirishima pulled away and snickered when the raven whined in protest,

 

“Oh don’t worry, I plan to make up for lost time all night after you’ve serviced me so well…It’s only polite to make it up to you~” The fox chuckled, tugging upwards at the hem of his lovers shirt who lifted his arms without protest, fully prepared to accept Kirishima’s challenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading again! As always I love feedback or suggestions! Love you guys, hope to see you all soon!  
> -Peachy


	15. Bonus #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, guess who's back!! So sorry I've been gone so long, school is really getting the best of me here. But like I promised I wont abandon a fic again so here is the final bonus chapter, and once again I truly am sorry I just got so ridiculously busy after hitting a wall there for awhile. Thank you guys for all of your support up until the very end, I truly appreciate anyone who just takes the time to read what I write for hobby, it makes me seriously happy! I love you all, and enjoy this next chapter, I'm hoping to get that vampire fic out now, but no promises that it's going to be very soon!  
> ~Peachy

 

She woke up feeling chilled to the bone, the young fox squirming around beneath her heavy blankets as she struggled to breathe.

_“Hiyo my sweet angel! It’s unlike you to sleep in~”_ Kirishima had barged through the doorway, presenting himself in his work attire while nursing a cup of coffee, setting it on the nightstand to disturb the lump beneath the comforter.

 

“Hey little lady is everything ok…?” The brunette asked suddenly concerned, noticing Yokozawa’s presence creep up behind him. A soft whimper made its way through the covers and Hiyo’s brunette head surfaced, a feverish complexion donning her face.

 

Kirishima’s ears twitched and his tail dropped heavily, realizing something was wrong he hurriedly slid a palm over her too-warm forehead.

 

“That’s a fever alright…” The fox sighed, turning on his heel to locate his cell-phone and some fever patches, Yokozawa slipping past him to make his way over to the sick youngster.

 

“Onii-chan…” The child rasped, weakly reaching a hand out to beckon him closer. Yokozawa dropped to his knees and gently held her teeny hand.

 

“What do you need Hiyo?” The raven cautioned, he’d never really taken care of a sick child before, it was scary to see such an energetic ball of sunshine succumb to a simple fever.

 

“…I’m ok…Father shouldn’t miss work...I can still—”

 

The black cat’s ear swiveled at the sound of Kirishima’s voice hollering from the kitchen, both of them jumping in surprise,

_“Not a chance Hiyo! My little girl is my priority over anything else.”_ The brunette interrupted, sauntering into the room casually with a glass of water, some medicine and a cooling pack.

 

“But Papa…”

 

“Not gonna work~” Kirishima chided, even though hearing his old nickname made his heart weak, he would not be convinced, and proceeded to place the cooling agent against her feverish skin. Hiyo Instantly sighed in relief and begrudgingly took the glass of water her dad offered, swallowing the grape flavored medicine from the measuring cap while he fluffed her pillow for her.

 

From the sidelines Yokozawa shifted awkwardly, wondering what his place was in all of this…should he just leave her be? Should he keep her company…?

 

“…Is there anything I can do…?” His motherly side speaking before he could think.

 

“Hm?” The fox turned to him and snickered at how nervous he looked and silently gestured for him to meet in the hall, Yokozawa did so and waited for a few seconds before Kirishima emerged, softly clicking the door shut with a sigh.

 

“Don’t worry too much, Hiyo used to get fevers all the time when she was younger.” The brunette reassured his lover, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. Yokozawa lifted his steely gaze and opened his mouth,

 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing…” The raven complained, glancing at the youngster’s bedroom door wearily.

 

Kirishima sighed and raked a hand through his almond locks, stepping into the kitchen to scribble down a note on the counter, satisfied, he handed it off to Yokozawa who took it with a confused expression.

 

“Hiyo could use a few things to help with her fever, also we’re low on groceries.” The fox explained while he folded his arms across his chest, the tail behind him sweeping elegantly out of reflex.

 

Yokozawa spared him a grateful look, appreciating the busy work to keep himself distracted, Kirishima following him to the genkan while he toed on his shoes. Pretending not to notice his lovers predatory gaze, the raven concentrated before being engulfed in a small cloud of white smoke, emerging as a fox-hybrid. His features were more convincing now, the tail and ears almost identical to Kirishima’s own, the teeth could use some work though, along with his scent…lost in thought Yokozawa failed to sense a pair of sturdy hands grabbing his hips that had him tripping backwards against a solid warm body. The brunette inhaled deeply into his neck and the raven could feel heat rising to his cheeks while he futilely tried to pry away his lover’s strong grip around his waist.

 

“Want me to go with you?” The fox purred, nipping playfully at his ear.

 

“ _Hell no_ you blockhead! Take care of your daughter.”

 

“She’s not going anywhere with that fever, and I’m worried about you…”

 

“I’m an adult— _Ngh_ ~~”

 

A sharp tug at the base of his tail peeking out of his jeans made his knees week and Yokozawa instinctively grabbed onto Kirishima for balance, falling right into the tricky fox’s trap.

 

“What the _hell_ was that for!?” the shifter snapped, yanking his lover’s arms away from his body, taking a cautious step away from him.

 

“Mmm, sorry, I couldn’t help but notice your form is looking a little rusty…” Kirishima trailed off innocently.

 

Yokozawa defensively raked his gaze up and down his lover’s body, looking for any language that would give him away, he knew he was walking right into a trap but didn’t know how…

 

“Honey, you should know better than to look at me like that if you don’t want me to jump your bones in broad daylight~” The fox teased, a feral grin presenting the sharp teeth that had marked his body several times before during moments of late-night passion. The raven tensed up and willed his heart to stop thudding rapidly in its cage, feeling like prey in the predator’s territory. Suddenly showing mercy, Kirishima backtracked to the subject at hand,

 

“You’re tails looking a bit flat, and your ears have lost some sharpness…” the fox trailed off seriously, watching Yokozawa self-consciously reach up to pat at his own ears.

 

“You really think so…?”

 

“Mhm, I’d be more than happy to re-educate you on the fox’s anatomy…” Kirishima whispered huskily into the raven’s ear who was quick to suppress a shiver that went straight to his spine. Swallowing the whimper that threatened to leak out, Yokozawa obliviously replied,

 

“O-Ok then…can it wait till later, when I get back?” the raven asked, pointedly glancing at the door as a silent plea to be let go.

 

Kirishima blinked in surprise, he hadn’t expected him to comply so quickly…containing his giddy excitement, the fox happily waved him off, wishing him a safe trip down the street to the convenience store.

 

Snickering, the fox turned around and set off to keep himself busy, rummaging through cupboards while he bemusedly entertained thoughts of his oblivious lover.

_‘The innuendo had completely gone over his head...’_

 

\----

 

Yokozawa returned to the apartment just in time to witness a rare sight…

It was Kirishima-san meandering around the kitchen in an apron while he hummed a light tune to himself. The raven shifted back to his neutral form and stepped out of his shoes to hand over the supplies he’d bought.

 

The brunette looked up and smiled warmly at him, turning the burner off on the stove before making his way over to greet his lover.

 

“I-I’m home…” Yokozawa trailed off awkwardly, averting his gaze behind the taller fox to peek at what mystery dish he’d been concocting while he was gone.

 

“Welcome back!” Kirishima grinned broadly, opening his arms to grip the raven into a tight hug whether he liked it or not, ignoring the irritated thwack he got to the leg from a slender black tail, while the blush dusting his cheeks was telling him another story…

 

‘this man is an enigma…’ Kirishima thought to himself, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

 

“What’s so funny?” The raven had squirmed out of his grasp to frown at him defensively.

 

“Ah, nothing.” The fox waved him off, directing his gaze to the plastic bags lining the counter.

 

“So, did you make anything edible while I was gone?” Yokozawa asked skeptically, giving the brunette a wide berth on his way to the stove to taste test whatever he’d attempted to cook.

 

“Just some porridge, even _I_ can’t screw that up.” Kirishima shrugged over the rustling of bags, curiosity finally getting the best of him as his amber eyes gleamed with amusement at what the raven had brought home. From behind him the cat was sipping from a spoon, making sure the texture wasn’t too chalky for Hiyo when she was feeling well enough to eat, and found himself genuinely shocked that his lover had managed to successfully throw together a dish on his own. However, any applause he had to offer had died on his tongue when he turned around to be met with his lover’s leering gaze.

 

“This is—!!”

 

“I don’t remember writing this on the list.” Kirishima chuckled, swishing around the small tube of bubbles in his hand for show.

 

“I _thought_ that I’d try and cheer Hiyo up!” The raven grit back, snatching the children’s toy from his hands to place it back in the bag with some other things.

 

“Now hold on, I never said I had a problem with it.” Kirishima interjected, attempting to reach for the bubbles again, but backing away last minute when the raven threatened to withdraw his claws.

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of the term ‘sharing is caring’?” The fox pouted childishly, moving around his lover to store the cooked porridge for later when Hiyo was awake and strong enough to keep something down.

 

“Yes, but I got these for a _child_ , not a grown man!” The provoked Yokozawa hissed, stashing away the bubbles in another drawer while he placed the rest of the medical supplies on the counter, including the minimal groceries he’d purchased. Satisfied the raven place his hands on his hips after putting every item in its place, turning to Kirishima expectantly,

 

“So, now that errands are out of the way, what were you going to teach me?” The cat questioned, tilting his head at the fox’s predatory smirk.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” The brunette purred, leaning forward whisper in his ear,

 

“Unfortunately, that will have to wait until this evening…” He trailed off promisingly.

 

“What? Why?” Yokozawa asked blankly, Kirishima having to bite back a howl of laughter as he walked away from him before he could give it away. He would let him figure it out on his own. Pasting on a smirk Kirishima ignored his lover and plopped down on the couch to rest a pair of glasses on his nose to dig into a manuscript.

 

The raven sighed and drummed his fingers against his thigh.

 

‘What now?’ He wondered when the scratching of a pen filled the otherwise silent room.

 

\----

 

Hiyo’s fever slowly went down as the day progressed, Yokozawa managing to clean the entire house, do the laundry and throw out any old food in the fridge. He was lounging on a chair opposite to the couch while Kirishima leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache surface from straining his eyes on the electronic screen where he was sending emails left and right.

 

It was about one in the afternoon

 

Two pairs of triangular ears perked up at the creak of hinges and the soft padding footsteps as a young fox trudged out of her room. Kirishima was up in an instant, crossing the room to demand she get back in bed while he brought her some of the porridge he’d put together earlier. Yokozawa lowered the book he’d been reading to slip into Hiyo’s room and replace the cooling patch and check her temperature with the thermometer again.

 

The raven heaved a sigh of relief to watch the frightening digits lower as the medicine took effect.

 

Kirishima quietly entered the room with a bowl of reheated her lunch and handed it over, moving to replace the empty glass with more water.

 

“Feeling any better?”

 

“Mhm…” The youngster hummed, finally being able to eat something did wonders for her mood.

 

“Well I don’t want you roaming out of bed just yet, maybe later on tonight—”

 

“Papa I can’t lay here all day; can I please watch a movie with you guys or something?”

 

Her father’s heart broke, and Yokozawa could see it written on his face,

 

“How about some fresh air instead?” The cat suggested, his tail swishing playfully.

The girl’s eyes lit up with excitement and she fumbled the porridge for a moment while trying to upright herself.

 

“I’d like that very much!”

 

Kirishima traded reluctant looks between his daughter and lover and sighed in defeat.

 

“Ok then, finish your porridge first, I still want you to eat something.” The fox bargained and turned out of the room to go find the bubbles Yokozawa had stashed earlier.

 

Yokozawa gingerly took the dirty dish when she finished lunch and offered an arm for support while she got out of bed. They made it out of the room when Kirishima scooped his daughter up to carry her onto the balcony, ignoring her croaked protests.

 

The raven joined them shortly after washing the shallow bowl to take a seat out on the veranda beside the duo. A rare smile stretched across his face in the afternoon sun as Hiyo giggled happily while she replenished the wand with more of the soapy mixture to produce numerous iridescent orbs that freely floated around them.

 

Curiously Yokozawa drew out a claw and reached up to poke one of the shimmering orbs that caught the sunlight, scrabbling back when it popped against his face. The raven hissed and scrubbed at his forehead, only to hear the entertained laughter of Kirishima and his daughter, clearly amused at his reaction to a foreign object.

 

“Hehe! They’re not dangerous onii-chan! Why don’t you try?” The youngster assured and handed him the green tube of bubbles that sloshed with movement. Reluctantly Yokozawa clasped the plastic container and lifted the dainty wand, his nose assaulted with the strong chemical smell of soap. He looked between them for assurance and got an encouraging nod from the both of them. Taking a deep breath Yokozawa released an exhale towards the circle in the wand and to his amazement, dozens of iridescent orbs filled the space around them and floated toward the sky.

 

“See? It’s magical right?” The youngster gestured to the bubbles dancing away into the sunlight, catching the rays and making them shine like opals. Yokozawa could only nod in bafflement, how could such a simple child’s toy could leave an adult breathless with admiration?

 

The trio spent much more time on the veranda than they should’ve, Kirishima finally lifting his wrist to check his watch and realize that it was almost time for dinner. Looking over he realized his daughter had dozed off after running out of the bubble supply Yokozawa had so thoughtfully brought home for her. The fox directed his gaze to the raven who his little girl leaned against, his dark head bent at an awkward angle to rest against her own, it made quite the adorable sight and Kirishima took a memorable picture before slowly drawing them back to reality.

 

“Wakey, wakey~” The brunette hummed as he shook the pair awake, backing up to watch their faces scrunch up in confusion before the both of them stretched, Hiyo yawning loudly.

 

“Can we watch a movie now father?” The youngster drawled sleepily, reluctant to be shuttled off back into her room.

 

“Sure sweetie, why don’t you go pick one out and I’ll help your onii-chan with dinner.” Kirishima replied, gently ruffling her hair.

 

\----

 

It didn’t last long, Kirishima had let the stew boil over when he was supposed to be watching it while Yokozawa prepared the side dish. The damage was already done, it had bubbled up on the burners, leaving a fowl, burnt smell permeating the air of the apartment.  With a punishing glare, the fox knew he would be banned from the kitchen yet again and sighed to join his daughter on the couch. He enjoyed cooking with his lover, but he always managed to mess everything up…

 

Noticing her fathers dejected state Hiyo turned to him with her recent arts and crafts project,

 

“Wanna help me father?” The youngster asked with pleading brown eyes that made it impossible to refuse, even though he knew he was terrible with crafts…

 

Pasting on a cocky grin, the brunette puffed his chest proudly and replied,

 

“Of course! What’cha working on?”

 

“It’s called a cootie-catcher.” The young fox explained unfolding different triangles until it was a square.

 

“I’ve got the shape figured out, but to play it I need to write instructions!”

 

Kirishima scratched his tall, fluffy ear unconsciously, a habit of his when confused. Taking pity on her father’s contorted expression Hiyo went into full depth of the game.

 

“So, each triangle has a color on the outside, I’ll have you choose one!” the youngster demonstrated, watching the brunette tap a single finger on the color green. Hiyo then began to recite each letter for the color green and landed on a vertical diamond shape.

 

“Ok! Now choose a number.” Hiyo ordered, watching her father curiously tap on a number, her slender brow raising while she repeated the number.

 

“One..two..three, four!”

 

“Now choose another!”

 

She could see the gears turning in her father’s head as the fox’s large hand daintily tapped another number even more perplexed when she began counting again.

 

“One..two…three-four...five—six!”

 

“Ok now choose one more!” The youngster requested, knowing this is the last time she could before he started to get impatient, she could already see his curiosity rearing its head as his tail swished behind him irritably.

 

“Two?”

 

Kirishima nodded in response and watched his daughter unfold the geometric shape, pulling up a flap to vacant space, which she tapped with a gentle smile,

 

“A fortune Is supposed to go here, can you help me fill in all of these blanks?”

 

A look of realization dawned his face, this was a golden opportunity…with a sinister glance at his lover meandering around the kitchen, Kirishima huddled closer to his daughter and whispered his answer, eliciting a giggle from his little girl.

 

Yokozawa turned his head as laughter erupted from the living room, only to find the pair huddled close over a piece of folded paper, the raven shrugged and went about portioning their meals.

 

\----

 

It was well past nine now, after a round of monopoly which Kirishima spent most of his time in jail and lost everything in the end to Yokozawa, who then lost to Hiyo who had played her cards well and took him for every penny. Both adults were baffled and decided to let her pick out her favorite movie since she was the winner, and the detail that she was still sick. A fact which they had almost forgotten, except for the flush on her cheeks, Hiyo was back to her bubbly self, cracking jokes with her papa and throwing popcorn at onii-chan playfully throughout the film of a series of fairytales, altered to be appropriate for children and animated in a 2-d style.

 

Kirishima knew the movie inside and out, while Yokozawa looked genuinely interested in how final tale played out. But it was all a ruse, in fact, the raven had been trying to distract himself from the sudden realization that he’d acted like an idiot as the innuendo’s Kirishima taunted him with earlier had _completely_ gone over his head. Trying not to shake in his seat from embarrassment, Yokozawa feigned intense interest to keep from looking into Kirishima’s eyes, in the hopes that he would doze off like the youngster between them.

 

He hadn’t been paying attention to the plot at all honestly, and found himself shocked to be faced with the ending credits so suddenly. Kirishima cleared his throat and checked that his daughter was truly asleep before drawing his lover’s attention by picking up the craft he’d helped Hiyo with earlier.

 

“You’re too damn cute.” The fox grinned in the blue light of the tv screen while Hiyo leaned against his shoulder.

_“Excuse me?”_

 

“You heard me…just like you did earlier, but didn’t realize it till now.” Kirishima chuckled, placing his fingers in the triangle slots, mischief glowing in his amber eyes.

 

“But I’ll let you off the hook, _if_ you play a game with me…” The brunette offered, already seeing the raven putting up his defensive barriers that he enjoys taking down.

 

Feeling his mouth go dry Yokozawa reluctantly agreed, already accepting his fate and falling into the trap.

 

“Pick a color~”

 

“What?”

 

“Just pick one.”

 

“Fine, yellow.” The cat scowled, folding his arms across his chest as Kirishima began to open the craft from side to side, counting the letters aloud.

 

“Now, choose a number.”

 

Yokozawa lifted a dark brow and pointed.

 

“One…two..three…again.”

 

“How many times do I have to do this?”

 

“Pick a number dear~”

 

“Five!”

 

He listened to Kirishima count aloud again and watched him make the same movements as before, landing on a horizontal diamond shape.

 

“Ok…now pick a number…”

 

“Dammit, are you just messing with me?” Yokozawa hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“No, now pick a number before I choose for you.” The fox replied calmly.

 

The raven sighed and stared at each number thoughtfully, deciding on the number six, Kirishima’s eyes glimmered with amusement and he pulled up the flap to read his fortune,

 

“You have to give me a kiss on the cheek!” Kirishima announced, tapping his cheek excitedly.

 

Yokozawa grumbled and leaned forward to offer up an innocent peck where his finger tapped, but long fingers tangled in his raven hair and pulled his lips towards Kirishima’s own. Realizing he’d been tricked the cat pulled away quickly scrubbing at his mouth, relieved to find that Hiyo was still asleep, now in her father’s lap. Her brunette ears flickered a moment and he felt his heart stop but the heavy breathing of slumber persisted and Yokozawa hissed a quiet reprimand,

 

“That wasn’t fair!”

 

“Wanna play again?” the fox challenged, knowing the raven’s pride wouldn’t let him back down without a fight.

 

“You’re on!” Yokozawa snapped on que.

 

Well into the early hours of the morning after having each flap revealed, and Hiyo still curled up with them on the couch, the cat realized that he’d been tricked as each one demanded a kiss reserved for Kirishima-san…

 

Before they knew it the pair had exhausted themselves quibbling back and forth around midnight. They had fallen into the tempting hands of slumber on the couch, where Hiyo woke up between them, and kissed each of them on the cheek after looking at the little craft she’d designed earlier and dragged her heavy blanket with her to bed with a light giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank you for taking time out of your day or night to read this, it means the world to me! I hope to see you soon in another one of my fics I plan on! also a lovely reader requested more domesticity so I hope this played the part!  
> ~Love Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I'll do my best to update VERY soon, and I hope you enjoyed it :), sorry it's a bit short, but I was only able to write an introduction scene! Hope to see you soon, also there will be more chapters!!  
> Love-Peachy


End file.
